


Canta el pueblo

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Build, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando les Amis son capturados en una protesta, Enjolras se verá obligado a pagar las consecuencias de la libertad, y todos tendrán que enfrentar la posibilidad de que haya traidores entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las paredes son delgadas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por una propuesta para una trama de RP e indirectamente por la película El viento que agita la cebada.

-No os preocupéis, no tienen pruebas de que hayamos hecho nada, nos soltarán pronto. 

El quedo murmullo de Enjolras rompió el silencio que se había instalado en el interior del carromato en el que se encontraban hacinados los estudiantes. Nadie dijo nada, pues el calor del día se veía aumentado en el espacio reducido en el que se veían obligados a compartir, y el temor a que cualquier cosa que dijesen pudiese ser escuchada desde el exterior actuaba como la más efectiva de las mordazas sobre el grupo de amigos. El traqueteo de las ruedas sobre el pavimento y las sacudidas del carro eran la única indicación que poseían del transcurso del tiempo. Nadie sabía a cuánto tiempo hacía que los habían capturado, emboscados en medio de una de las protestas que habían organizado en los barrios pobres, pero ninguno esperaba con ansia el momento en que los sacasen de aquel cuchitril diminuto y tenebroso al que habían sido arrojados sin miramientos, uno tras otro. Por horrible que fuese el viaje, todos intuían que lo que les esperaba al final sería peor que unas cuantas sacudidas en la oscuridad y el sofocante calor.

-¿Alguien está herido? –inquirió Combeferre, su voz tan serena y racional como siempre, incluso en medio de la incertidumbre.

-Debo confesar que tuve el dudoso honor de conocer de cerca las botas de uno de los encantadores guardias que nos sorprendieron –murmuró la voz de Lesgles, arrastrando ligeramente las n al hablar.

-¿Te patearon? –preguntó rápidamente la ansiosa voz de Joly, en algún lugar en el medio de la oscuridad.

-Me gustaría poder decir que fue así, pues mi herida de guerra cobraría mayor valor, pero me temo que se debió más bien a una desafortunada falta de coordinación entre los adoquines del suelo y yo –confesó el desafortunado Bossuet, con tono alegremente liviano.

Los instantes que siguieron a aquellas palabras fueron silenciosos, tan solo interrumpidos por el entrechocar de las ruedas en el exterior, hasta que una risita contenida hendió el mutismo. Nadie supo quién había sido el primero en reírse, pero de pronto todos estallaron en carcajadas, tímidas al principio pero más fuertes tras unos pocos segundos. Cuando la calma regresó al interior de la carreta, lo hizo de una forma más serena y liviana que antes: parecía que aquellas risas habían bastado para aligerar el pesado ambiente que reinaba en el grupo.

El repentino estatismo del vehículo hizo que todos contuviesen el aliento, y que la pesadez volviese a sus corazones cuando las puertas del transporte se abrieron para revelar a un grupo de miembros de la policía con las armas dispuestas aguardándolos en el exterior.

-Que nadie haga un movimiento sin permiso –advirtió el que parecía estar al mando, observando con una mirada fría y escrutadora al grupo de jóvenes prisioneros.

A un gesto suyo, los hombres fueron sacando uno tras otro a los muchachos y conduciéndolos en silencio por los pasillos de la comisaría hasta las lúgubres celdas, a cuyo interior fueron bruscamente empujados sin siquiera tener la deferencia de desatar sus manos. La penosa procesión fue observada con cierto interés por los ocupantes de las otras celdas, que comenzaron a gritar maldiciones a los guardias y a sus acompañantes forzosos.

-¡Perros sarnosos! ¡No sois más que perros asquerosos!

-¡Caras nuevas! ¡Veréis que guapos vais a quedar después de que os vea el buen inspector!

Las carcajadas dementes y los gritos se incrementaron al paso de Enjolras, el último de los jóvenes en ser conducidos al siniestro aposento, pero sus pasos no flaquearon ni un instante ni su mirada se desvió a los lados: su porte digno y su expresión serena parecían extrañamente fuera de lugar en medio de la decadencia de la prisión, como si en vez de una celda se dirigiese a una reunión de Estado con los más importantes dignatarios. Algo en sus movimientos parecía irradiar majestuosidad y decoro, un magnetismo natural que hacía que todos los ojos se volviesen hacia él. Los gritos se acallaron a medida que atravesaba el pasillo, pero antes de que pudiese poner un pie en el interior de la cámara, un bastón le bloqueo el camino.

-A este no. Llevadlo a la otra sala –indicó el hombre que los había recibido a su llegada a la prisión.

-A sus órdenes, inspector –corearon los guardias que sujetaban al líder de los estudiantes, girando sobre sus pasos para dirigirse hacia un cuarto a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-¿A dónde lo llevan? –preguntó Courfeyrac, con inquietud mal disimulada.

El inspector se giró hacia ellos para clavar sus fríos ojos llenos de disgusto en el grupo de estudiantes. Con un gesto de la cabeza, indicó al alguacil que cerrase la puerta y también él se volvió para seguir los pasos de sus subordinados hacia la otra habitación.

-Las paredes de la prisión son delgadas –fue la única respuesta que se dignó a darles antes de desaparecer en el interior del cuartucho.

Los jóvenes se observaron mutuamente con la confusión dibujada en sus rostros, preguntándose a qué se refería el inspector con aquellas enigmáticas palabras.

No tardaron en averiguarlo. Y pronto desearon no haberlo hecho.


	2. El altar del Pueblo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay descripciones de tortura, así que si no es lo tuyo mejor no lo leas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió frente a Enjolras y sus guardias para revelar una habitación tan oscura como el resto de la prisión, ocupada únicamente por una vieja silla de madera en el centro y un par de mesas arrimadas en las esquinas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar un rápido vistazo a todo aquello antes de que los guardias lo empujasen y arrastrasen en dirección a la silla. Sus manos fueron desatadas rápidamente solo para volver a ser amarradas a los brazos de la silla, y sus piernas fueron aseguradas a las patas de esta. El estudiante dio un tirón experimental a las ligaduras, comprobando así que la silla, aunque vieja y usada, era robusta, y las cuerdas con las que le habían inmovilizado eran resistentes.

-Muchacho, te voy a dar una oportunidad para que te hagas esto más sencillo –anunció la voz seca del inspector, que entraba en la sala en aquel momento.- Sé que tú y tus compañeros estáis detrás de la protesta de hoy. Cuéntanos qué es lo que tenéis planeado, cuáles son vuestros objetivos y hablaré en vuestro favor frente a los tribunales.  
Enjolras lo observó con serenidad, pese a la hostilidad que emanaban los hombres que le rodeaban.

-No sé de qué me está hablando, monsieur l’inspecteur. 

El hombre lo observó con sus fríos ojos y asintió para si, como si se hubiese esperado aquella respuesta, o tal vez como una señal convenida, pues uno de los guardias se movió en ese momento, arrastrando frente a ellos una de las mesas que yacían apartadas en el rincón. Sobre la mesa, una gran cantidad de objetos metálicos relucientes reposaban, aguardando como una siniestra promesa. La forma en que brillaban era un claro tributo a lo bien cuidados y conservados que estaban, y un testimonio a la frecuencia con la que debían ser usados. Enjolras se preguntó a cuántos ciudadanos más habrían amarrado a aquella misma silla, cuántos habrían derramado su sangre, inocente o no, entre aquellas cuatro paredes. ¿Cuántas canciones de agonía habrían arrancado aquellas hojas, afiladas como dientes? 

Frente a él, el inspector volvió a hablar.

-Reconsidera tus palabras, chico. Habla y ahórrate el sufrimiento que te espera. Tú y tus amigos no sois más que críos jugando a un juego que os viene grande.

El estudiante consideró su situación con tranquilidad. Cuando decidió fundar Les Amis de l’ABC, sabía que se arriesgaba a tener que enfrentarse algún día a tortura y sufrimiento. No había imaginado que ese día llegaría tan pronto, ni que sería en una lúgubre celda de la comisaría de París, pero si el precio por la libertad y por lo que creía era su sangre, entonces la derramaría con el corazón alegre y el ánimo satisfecho. Si la Patria exigía un sacrificio, Enjolras estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su vida en el altar del Pueblo. Un único pensamiento atravesó su espíritu, y era que se alegraba de ser él el que tuviese que pagar aquel nimio precio, en lugar de uno de sus compañeros que aguardaban en la celda a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-No sé de qué me habla, inspector –repitió Enjolras, sosteniendo con sus claros ojos la mirada penetrante del inspector.

La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente mientras ambos hombres se observaban, manteniendo una suerte de conversación sin palabras, midiendo sus fuerzas y las del contrario con tan solo aquel contacto, ninguno dispuesto a ceder y apartar la mirada antes que el otro. Los guardias observaban con expectación la escena, aguardando una señal por parte de su jefe. Finalmente, fue el inspector el primero en romper el contacto visual.

-No digas que no te lo he advertido. Sufrirás las consecuencias de tus crímenes a manos de la Ley –le advirtió en un tono tan frío como sus ojos, haciendo una nueva señal a sus hombres.

Mientras los guardias se encargaban de aflojar y abrir la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa del chiquillo, el inspector le dio la espalda y contempló la mesa, permitiéndole unos momentos para reconsiderar sus palabras. Sus ojos y sus manos se deslizaron por la superficie cubierta de objetos afilados mientras decidía el instrumento apropiado para empezar. Aquel muchacho amarrado a la silla no era más que un cachorro que apenas había salido de entre las faldas de su madre y se creía todo un hombre ante el que el mundo debía doblegarse. Él había conocido a muchos chicos como aquel, muchachos bravucones que no conocían apenas la realidad que les rodeaba y lo cruel que era en verdad. El tiempo se encargaba de poner a muchos en su lugar, y la penosa tarea de corregir a los que escapaban de ese yugo recaía en el inspector y hombres como él. No era el más agradable de los oficios, y la gente rara vez agradecía su labor, pero el inspector lo cumplía de forma intachable e implacable guiado por la firme creencia de que todo crimen debe recibir su castigo. También él fue una vez un muchacho, pero nadie nunca se apiadó de él ni de sus acciones. No, él hacía lo que había que hacer para conservar el orden en la sociedad, que gente como aquel chico amarrado en la silla se esforzaba en amenazar y poner en peligro. Finalmente, sus manos se cerraron sobre uno de los afilados cuchillos que yacían sobre la mesa.

-Antes de que acabe el día, cantarás –le advirtió al chico atado.- Como me llamo Javert, lo harás.

Y con aquellas palabras, apoyó la hoja del cuchillo sobre su pecho para trazar una única línea sobre sus costillas, lo bastante profunda como para hacer aflorar un hilillo de sangre roja, que contrastaba vivamente con lo pálido de su piel. La expresión de Enjolras se mantuvo estoica pese al dolor de la herida. 

-¿Quién es vuestro líder? ¿Cuál es vuestro objetivo? –preguntó el inspector Javert, sin perder la calma, deslizando de nuevo el cuchillo haciendo corte transversal al primero.

El cuchillo se deslizó por su piel una y otra vez, trazando dibujos que pronto se tornaban sangrientos. Enjolras se mordió el labio inferior para contener un siseo de molestia, y aquel pequeño movimiento atrajo la mirada del inspector, que dejó a un lado el cuchillo.

-Habla y todo esto terminará –le recordó serenamente, apoyando de forma casual una mano sobre sus heridas y haciendo presión.

El líder cubierto de rojo se mantuvo la mirada estoicamente al frente, desconocedor de que sus propios dientes habían perforado su labio y la sangre resbalaba también ahora por su barbilla. 

Cansado de su falta de reacción, el inspector decidió que una nueva técnica sería necesaria. Dejó a un lado el ensagrentado cuchillo y con un gesto indicó a sus asistentes que levantasen al herido y lo arrastrasen hasta la pared, donde lo ataron de pie y con los brazos alzados.

-¿Quién es vuestro líder? –repitió el inspector una vez más, en algún lugar a sus espaldas.

-No sé… de qué… me habla –insistió Enjolras.

Apenas escuchó el chasquido del látigo antes de que el dolor le cruzó la espalda como un relámpago atravesando el cielo de verano.

-Si hablas le pondrás fin a la tortura –le recordó el inspector, con voz lo bastante fuerte como para ser escuchada por todos los prisioneros.

-No sé…de qué me habla –repitió el estudiante.

Un segundo latigazo le cruzó la espalda, seguido de otro y después otro, hasta que por fin comenzaron a superponerse, arrancando un alarido de la garganta del joven rubio.

Y una vez comenzaron, no hubo forma de contenerlos.


	3. Canta el Pueblo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo nos encontramos con las reacciones de Les Amis mientras Enjolras es interrogado. La Canción del Pueblo no me pertenece, por descontado.

Tras las palabras del inspector, un silencio tenso se había instalado en el grupo, interrumpido tan solo por el ocasional estornudo del enfermizo Joly, quien había cogido una vez más uno de sus habituales resfriados. El tiempo transcurría lentamente en la celda donde les Amis aguardaban el regreso de su líder, todas las miradas puestas en la puerta tras la que habían desaparecido los guardias y el inspector junto con Enjolras.

-No soporto la incertidumbre –la voz de Feuilly fue la primera en romper el silencio.-

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hasta el rincón en el que el joven trabajador se encontraba, recostado contra la pared de la celda y contemplando sus manos atadas. 

-No soporto no saber qué está sucediendo –continuó el muchacho, sin apartar la mirada de sus ligaduras.- ¿Por qué le han escogido a él?

Nadie dijo lo que todos estaban pensando: que Enjolras, con su porte y su carisma, atraía las miradas hacia si allá donde fuese, y que aquel don suyo no había pasado desapercibido a la policía. No había sido cuestión de azar que hubiese sido destacado y elegidos entre todos sus compañeros para ser interrogado. 

-Estará bien –murmuró Combeferre, con sencillez.- Es Enjolras.

De nuevo, el mutismo tomó posesión de la celda, asentándose en ella como en su dominio, cada uno de los estudiantes sumidos en sus propios y sombríos pensamientos, tratando de convencerse de que su líder estaría bien. Tenía que estar bien, no podía ser de otro modo, pues si él flaqueaba, entonces ¿qué sería de la revolución? ¿Qué sería del Pueblo, atenazado por la necesidad y el sufrimiento, privado de su libertad?

El primer grito resonó por toda la comisaría, un alarido desgarrador que recordaba al de un animal herido. Ya a nadie le cabía dudas acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en la otra dependencia. Ni uno de los jóvenes se atrevió a respirar siquiera, como congelados en su lugar hasta que el grito se extinguió por fin, rompiendo el hechizo. Courfeyrac se puso en pie de un salto y caminó hasta las barras de la celda, observando con impotencia los metros que los separaban de la sala en la que su líder y amigo estaba siendo torturado. El brusco movimiento hizo que todos despertasen de su parálisis y se incorporasen a su vez, profiriendo sonoras protestas:

-¡Desgraciados!

-¡Cobardes!

-¡No sois más que viles gusanos!

-¡Dejadle en paz!

Uno de los alguaciles se aproximó a la celda, golpeando con su gruesa porra los barrotes.

-¡Callaos, u os juro que lo pagaréis caro!

Bahorel se adelantó para encarar al alguacil.

-Ven pues, amigo –dijo el estudiante de derecho.- Si crees que tus amenazas nos asustan…

-Bahorel –murmuró Combeferre, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.- Todos, calmaos.

La mirada del estudiante de medicina era una súplica silenciosa a sus compañeros. Calma. No empeoréis las cosas. Un nuevo grito atravesó el aire de la prisión, y uno a uno todos cerraron los ojos y apretaron los puños, regresando a sus lugares junto al muro. Todos salvo Courfeyrac, quien permaneció junto a los barrotes con la mirada clavada en aquella puerta.

 

-¿Cómo pueden soportarlo? ¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de tal crueldad? –el lamento de Jehan resonó en el silencio de la sala, como una tímida coda a los alaridos de Enjolras.- ¿Cómo…? –su voz se interrumpió, quebrada por el sufrimiento y la agonía.

Bahorel se aproximó al joven poeta en un intento de reconfortarlo, maldiciendo aquellas cuerdas que ataban sus manos y que impedían que ofreciese un mejor consuelo a su compañero.

-Estará bien –susurró Joly, haciéndose eco de las palabras que hacía un rato había pronunciado Combeferre.

Ambos estudiantes de medicina intercambiaron una mirada y una silenciosa promesa. Enjolras estaría bien, ellos se encargarían de que fuese así. Tarde o temprano la tortura terminaría, y sería entonces cuando ellos podrían ayudar a su líder a recuperarse. No importaba el tiempo que costase, Enjolras volvería a estar bien.

De nuevo un grito de agonía atravesó la comisaría. Uno a uno, los amigos se fueron aproximando entre si para tratar de ofrecerse el escaso confort que sus amarraduras les permitían. Tan solo Courfeyrac permanecía de pie junto a los barrotes, inmóvil y silencioso, pálido como un cadáver. Combeferre, al verlo, se aproximó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro en un silencioso gesto de compañerismo. Todos permanecieron inmóviles en su posición, silenciosos en su sufrimiento mientras escuchaban impotentes el tormento que su amigo estaba sufriendo a manos de sus interrogadores, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Jehan comenzó a tararear:

-Canta el pueblo su canción, nada la puede detener…

Un nuevo grito hizo que el aire a su alrededor se estremecese. Uno a uno, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a cantar, uniéndose a la voz de Jehan:

Canta el pueblo su canción  
nada la puede detener,   
ésta es la música del pueblo  
y no se deja someter.

Si al latir tu corazón  
oyes el eco del tambor  
es que el futuro nacerá   
cuando salga el sol.

Te unirás a nuestra causa  
ven y lucha junto a mi  
tras esta barricada  
hay un mañana que vivir.

Si somos esclavos o libres  
depende de ti.

Canta el pueblo su canción  
nada la puede detener,   
ésta es la música del pueblo  
y no se deja someter.

Si al latir tu corazón  
oyes el eco del tambor  
es que el futuro nacerá   
cuando salga el sol.

Ven dispuesto a combatir,  
hay una lucha que ganar.  
Muchos hoy van a morir,  
¿estás dispuesto a derramar  
tu sangre en las calles de Francia  
por la libertad? 

Canta el pueblo su canción  
nada la puede detener,   
ésta es la música del pueblo  
y no se deja someter.

Si al latir tu corazón  
oyes el eco del tambor  
es que el futuro nacerá   
cuando salga el sol.


	4. Sacrificio rojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continúa la tortura de Enjolras, así que a quien no le gusten o a quien le afecten estas cosas mejor que se salte el capítulo.

El látigo chasqueó por última vez, arrancándole un alarido de dolor de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Enjolras se sintió desfallecer por un momento, humillado por su propia debilidad: se había prometido a si mismo que enfrentaría aquel castigo con dignidad y serenidad, que de sus labios no saldría nada más que la queda negación de los cargos una y otra vez…y sin embargo, el flagelo había conseguido romper aquella determinación suya, dejándole solamente el amargo sabor de la derrota en los labios. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que sería capaz de soportar algo así? ¿Cómo había podido imaginar un estudiante inexperto como él que aguantaría el suplicio y el martirio como un experimentado guerrero? 

Sus manos fueron liberadas de los amarres de la cuerda y su cuerpo se precipitó sin fuerzas al suelo. Unas pesadas botas penetraron en su línea de visión, y el muchacho se obligó a alzar la vista para encarar una vez más al inspector Javert.

-¿Has tenido suficiente? ¿Hablarás ahora, chico?

-No sé…de qué me habla –se esforzó en murmurar Enjolras, con una voz cascada y rota por los gritos que apenas unos momentos antes habían sido arrancados de su garganta a golpe de látigo.

Un fuerte impacto en las costillas le arrancó todo el aire del cuerpo junto con un nuevo grito de dolor, pero la agresión no terminó ahí, sino que fue velozmente seguida de una lluvia de golpes sobre su maltrecho cuerpo. De forma instintiva, atrajo sus rodillas y sus brazos contra su cuerpo en un intento de protegerse de la paliza, pero estos suponían una escasa protección frente a las pesadas botas y porras de los agentes. Notaba el sabor a sangre en los labios y el dolor agudo de cada impacto contra su cuerpo, aderezado por el ocasional crujido y chasquido de las costillas al romperse como único acompañante a los gritos doloridos que profería. 

De pronto, tan repentinamente como habían comenzado, los golpes se detuvieron y Enjolras fue alzado una vez más y los jirones de su vestimenta arrancados sin contemplaciones de su cuerpo antes de ser depositado en una nueva silla. Esta silla, sin embargo, no era como la anterior a la que lo habían amarrado nada más llegar a la sala, sino que se encontraba completamente cubierta de pequeños y afilados pinchos que se hundieron ligeramente en su piel herida apenas se hubo sentado.

-¿Quiénes son los rebeldes? ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Quién es vuestro líder? –preguntó el inspector Javert una vez más.

El joven rubio apretó los labios en una mueca de dolor y musitó:

-No sé de qué me habla.

Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, incrementando la presión de su cuerpo contra los pinchos de la silla y provocando que estos se clavasen un poco más en sus lesiones. Él se mordió el labio inferior para contener un grito, pero otro par de manos se unieron a las primeras en la penosa tarea, haciendo que el dolor se incrementase hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y un nuevo aullido abandonó sus labios. Una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y aquella visión pareció alentar al inspector Javert, en cuyo rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para el prisionero.

-Si hablas ahora le pondrás fin al sufrimiento –prometió el hombre con voz queda.

Enjolras se humedeció los labios, percibiendo el sabor salado de la sangre y el sudor en ellos. Su cuerpo se agitaba entre temblores incontrolables provocados por el padecimiento y todos los hombres podían ver claramente dibujado en su rostro el suplicio. Nadie se movió en la sala, aguardando expectantes. El peso de su cuerpo combinado con el empuje de los guardias hizo que los clavos se hundiesen un poco más en su piel, extirpando una vez más un bramido atormentado del pobre diablo amarrado a la silla…sin embargo, apenas se hubo extinguido, un nuevo sonido ocupó su lugar a través de las delgadas paredes de la prisión.

…la canción del Pueblo y no se deja someter…

Enjolras alzó al cabeza y buscó con la mirada la puerta de la pieza, escuchando atentamente aquellas voces que se colaban en su martirio. Eran las voces de sus compañeros de armas, de sus camaradas, de sus amigos, resonando a través de los muros de la prisión y acompañándole en su tortura. Ellos seguían allí fuera, aguardando su regreso y su liberación, haciéndole saber que la rebelión aún vivía en sus corazones así como en los del Pueblo por el que Enjolras estaba derramando su sangre. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del revolucionario, que sintió sus fuerzas renovarse con aquel canto.

-No sé de qué me habla, inspector Javert –dijo, con la misma calma y compostura con los que había entrado en la prisión, sentado en aquella silla como si de un trono se tratase.

El inspector lo consideró con ojo crítico, valorándolo una vez más con frialdad y perspectiva. No se podía negar que había algo de majestuoso en la forma en que aquel muchacho sobrellevaba la tortura y el suplicio. Hombres más fuertes que él habían quebrado con mucho menos, confesando todos sus secretos con tal de librarse del sufrimiento de la tortura, pero aquel estudiante, aún cubierto de su propia sangre no parecía dispuesto a ceder. Bien. Javert era un hombre paciente, y estaba determinado a ver cuánto aguantaría el chico antes de derrumbarse. Que sus amigos cantasen si querían.

-Sujetadle los brazos –ordenó secamente.

Los alguaciles aferraron los brazos del inmóvil Enjolras, extendiéndolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El inspector tomó posesión de una de las manos y con un movimiento brusco fue partiéndole los dedos uno a uno. Cada chasquido iba acompañado de un nuevo chillido del estudiante, creando un siniestro acompañamiento a la melodía que continuaban entonando sus compañeros en la celda.

…derramar tu sangre en las calles de Francia por la libertad?

-¿Quiénes son los rebeldes? ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Quién es vuestro líder?

-No sé de qué me habla –repitió el muchacho entre jadeos doloridos.

Javert caminó con parsimonia hasta una de las mesas, de donde tomó una enorme tenaza de aspecto amenazador. El agarre de los guardias se hizo más fuerte a medida que el inspector se aproximaba, pese a que su prisionero no hizo ningún movimiento para tratar de liberarse. La otra mano fue apresada y el chico pudo sentir el frío acero de la tenaza apoyándose contra su piel y su uña, que comenzó a arrastrar lenta y tortuosamente. 

El dolor era como un destello blanco tras sus ojos que le impedía percibir nada más. Apenas era consciente de dónde se encontraba, tan solo sentía el dolor irradiando de sus dedos, y de forma más sorda de cada centímetro y milímetro de su cuerpo. Las voces de sus amigos eran lo único que lo mantenía anclado al presente y a la realidad, impidiendo que se dejase arrastrar por la negrura y el vacío del olvido. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó pesadamente hacia atrás. 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el frío impacto del agua sobre su rostro. El frío aire de la estancia hizo que tiritase ligeramente mientras lo levantaban bruscamente de la silla y amarraban sus manos a la espalda con grueso alambre de espino.

-Por última vez, muchacho, ¿quiénes son los rebeldes? ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Quién es vuestro líder?

Demasiado aturdido para pronunciar palabras, el chico negó con la cabeza, provocando así que los guardias lo arrastrasen frente a un barreño de agua que habían arrastrado al interior de la sala mientras él era fustigado, obligado a arrodillarse y su cabeza hundida bajo el agua. Enjolras no podía respirar. Con sus brazos inmovilizados completamente tras la espalda, el joven rubio apenas podía siquiera retorcerse tratando de escapar de las manos que lo sujetaban. No podía respirar, y el pecho le ardía cada vez más con el esfuerzo de contener el aliento, pero sus captores no parecían dispuestos a liberarlo en algún momento próximo. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de abrir la boca y respirar agua para ponerle fin a aquella lamentable escena, pero el canto de sus amigos llegó una vez más hasta él incluso bajo el agua, y pronto se reprendió a si mismo por haberlo pensado siquiera: si debía morir por la Patria, lo haría de pie y bajo el fuego de sus enemigos, no por su propia mano.

Sus torturadores, satisfechos por fin con su sufrimiento, sacaron su cabeza del agua tirándole del cabello y permitiéndole tomar un par de bocanadas de aire. Todo su cuerpo protestó con el brusco movimiento, desde su maltrecho torso hasta su espalda, que tras su encuentro con el látigo se había convertido en un amasijo de laceraciones sanguinolentas. Sintió el desagradable tirón de las heridas al ser reabiertas, y el manar de la sangre tibia, húmeda y pegajosa sobre su pálida piel. A aquellas alturas, dudaba de que quedase apenas un centímetro de su cuerpo que no estuviese teñido de rojo, procedente de su pecho o de su espalda. Rojo, el color de la sangre, el color de la Revolución y de la bandera. Era apropiado que su sacrificio fuese rojo, pintando un cuadro de abnegación en el blanco lienzo de su piel.

-¿Cuántos rebeldes sois? ¿Quién os dirige? –la voz del inspector le llegó ligeramente ahogada por el agua que se había acumulado en sus oídos.

\- No sé de qué me habla –respondió de nuevo el líder de Les Amis.

Un chasquido de dedos lo precipitó una vez más de cabeza sobre el, y en esta ocasión no tuvo tiempo de cerrar la boca antes de que un trago de agua penetrase en su garganta. Su pecho se contrajo violentamente en un intento de repeler la invasión, expulsando el escaso aire que había conseguido respirar antes de ser bruscamente sumergido. Instintivamente sacudió las piernas en un intento desesperado de escapar de aquel suplicio y sus manos trataron violentamente de liberarse del agarre del alambre de espino que lo atenazaba, desgarrando su piel y provocando que este se clavase más profundamente en su carne. Sus pulmones clamaban por el aire que les era negado y cada centímetro de su cuerpo clamaba por el dolor que las mil y un heridas que sus verdugos le habían infligido. Poco a poco sus fuerzas iban mermando y sentía en los márgenes de su visión una oscuridad creciente que se iba acrecentando a cada momento, amenazando con tragarse su mundo y su realidad, y algo le decía que el viaje a esa negrura era una marcha sin retorno. La energía le faltaba, y aunque estaba determinado a sufrir como un mártir por su Patria, por mucho que al cínico Grantaire le gustase compararlo con una estatua de mármol, no era sino un simple humano, un ciudadano más de todos los que habitaban París y Francia, y ni siquiera el cántico de sus amigos le traería de vuelta de allí donde la sombra lo arrastraba. 

Las sacudidas de su cuerpo se fueron disminuyendo en intensidad, alertando a sus captores, quienes una vez más lo sacaron arrastrándolo por el cabello. Su cuerpo entero se vio agitado por violentas toses al tiempo que expulsaba el agua que unos instantes antes lo había estado ahogando. Lo dejaron caer al suelo como un pesado fardo mientras se sacudía entre estertores, demasiado débil para hacer nada más que toser y jadear, agradecido por aquel descanso antes de que las manos se apoderasen de él una vez más.  
Tal y como sospechaba, los guardias no tardaron en sujetarle una vez más, alzando su cuerpo desmadejado y dejándolo caer sin miramientos una vez más en la silla. Sus ojos se apretaron con agotamiento esperando sentir el pinchazo de los clavos sobre su piel magullada y destrozada una vez más, y la sorpresa fue lo único que le impulsó a abrirlos cuando solo sintió la dura y fría madera del asiento. Frente a él, el inspector lo observaba con unas tijeras en la mano y Enjolras se preguntó a qué nueva tortura le someterían a continuación. Las manos lo afianzaron contra el respaldo de la cadera mientras Javert caminaba a su alrededor, y el vago sonido de la canción de sus compañeros se vio salpicado por el vago chasquido de las tijeras al ser accionadas. Al no sentir ningún dolor, el joven estudiante frunció el ceño confuso, sin comprender qué era lo que el inspector estaba haciendo…hasta que mechones de rizos rubios comenzaron a caer sobre su cuerpo y sobre el suelo, cubriéndolo como una alfombra dorada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La silla a la que es atado Enjolras se trata de la 'silla del interrogatorio', un instrumento de tortura medieval muy utilizado por la Inquisición que consistía en una especie de trono que estaba completamente forrada con pinchos, de entre tres y cinco centímetros de longitud, y que tenía unas gruesas correas de cuero con el objetivo de inmovilizar. Obviamente, y al estar atado, el sospechoso (o sospechosa) notaba como estas puntas de hierro se le iban clavando en la carne. Después de ser desnudada, la víctima era sentada en la silla y atada sin demasiada fuerza, con la intención de inmovilizarla más que nada. Tras esto, comenzaba el interrogatorio. En función de la “colaboración”, las correas iban apretándose con mayor o menor fuerza.


	5. El ángel de alas rotas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo muy corto. La tortura por fin ha terminado para Enjolras, pero el sufrimiento no ha hecho más que empezar.

En su celda, los revolucionarios continuaban cantando bajo la dirección de Jehan, con sus mentes y miradas en la puerta de la sala en la que Enjolras sufría el tormento que, en justicia, todos deberían estar compartiendo. Los muchachos continuaban acurrucados los unos contra los otros en un intento de darse apoyo. Los gritos de Enjolras eran como un puñal que se clavaba en el corazón de los amigos, pues todos a su vez habían aprendido a apreciar al líder rubio. Courfeyrac y Combeferre permanecían algo alejados del grupo, todavía de pie junto a los barrotes, aguardando expectantes.

Los alguaciles acudieron rápidamente en un intento de silenciar a los estudiantes, pero las amenazas no hicieron más que alimentar el ímpetu de los prisioneros, que simplemente comenzaron a cantar más fuertemente. Los otros prisioneros observaban la escena con una mezcla de diversión y sobrecogimiento: los interrogatorios y las torturas eran cosa habitual en la comisaría, los gritos y las súplicas el pan de cada día, pero nunca antes nadie había reaccionado de la forma en que aquel grupo de amigos lo habían hecho ¿Quiénes eran aquellos muchachos que cantaban con tanto ahínco al escuchar el sufrimiento de su amigo? Había algo arrebatador en sus palabras, una solemnidad en sus jóvenes rostros que impulsaba a guardar silencio y contemplarlos con respeto. El corazón de los prisioneros se encogía al escuchar aquel canto a la libertad y a la Patria, y poco a poco, una tras otras, las otras celdas fueron uniendo sus voces a la melodía. Los guardias, impotentes, no pudieron más que limitarse a observar la escena, aguardando a que el tiempo y la falta de agua acallasen los cantos. El tiempo los pondría a todos en su lugar, y sería entonces cuando tomasen represalias.

De pronto los gritos cesaron, y los amigos se miraron los unos a los otros con esperanza y temor dibujados en sus rostros. ¿Significaba aquello que había terminado la tortura? De acuerdo tácito, todos continuaron cantando: por lo que sabían, el silencio podía deberse a que hubiesen amordazado a Enjolras y que él siguiese allí dentro, soportando el suplicio en solitario…no podían quedarse callados ahora, sabiendo que su compañero podía seguir necesitando su apoyo. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más, todos se levantaron rápidamente y se aproximaron a Courfeyrac y Combeferre, ansiosos por poder poner los ojos por fin sobre el rubio muchacho. Bahorel, al ser el más alto, fue el primero en verlo, y rápidamente se encargó de interponer su cuerpo en la línea de visión de Jehan, tratando de escudar al poeta de aquel horror.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el chico, pero antes de que Bahorel pudiese responder nada, las exclamaciones horripiladas del resto de los prisioneros le dieron toda la explicación que necesitaba.- Déjame verle, Bahorel. Necesito verle –suplicó el bardo, tratando de esquivar a su corpulento amigo.

El hombre que salía del cuarto resultaba apenas un fantasma del muchacho joven y lozano que había entrado en él horas antes: su ropa se encontraba hecha jirones, su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y ensangrentado, y de sus espesos rizos dorados no quedaba ya más que un triste recuerdo. Resultaba evidente por el modo en que los guardias lo sujetaban y arrastraban que su consciencia pendía de un hilo.

-Su pelo… ¿qué le han hecho a su pelo? –murmuró Feuilly con un hilo de voz.

El resto de prisioneros había empezado una vez más a aullar y a jalear, olvidado por completo el espíritu de unidad que la canción de los estudiantes les había imbuido.

-¡Ahora ya no es tan guapo, a que no!

-¡A los demás os van a dejar igual!

-¡Bienvenidos a la cárcel!

El inspector salió de la sala en ese momento, con el uniforme salpicado de sangre y secándose las manos con un pedazo de lino sucio, tan calmado y compuesto como si regresase de un paseo por el parque. La visión de aquel hombre helaba la sangre en las venas de todos los presentes, y de nuevo en la comisaría reinó un silencio tenso. 

Javert contempló a los estudiantes prisioneros con ojo crítico durante unos instantes, aproximándose a los barrotes hasta quedarse frente a frente con Courfeyrac y Combeferre.

-Espero que esto baste para que aprendáis la lección –dijo por fin, y girándose hacia los alguaciles, añadió-: liberadlos. No quiero verlos por aquí ni un momento más –y dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su despacho.

-Ya le habéis escuchado, largaos –advirtió el guardia, abriendo las puertas y cortando las ligaduras que aún retenían a los estudiantes.

Apenas se vio libre, Courfeyrac corrió hacia los guardias que aún sujetaban a Enjolras, tomando al estudiante rubio en sus brazos en un gesto protector. El chico emitió un débil siseo de dolor antes de perder el conocimiento. Había algo desgarrador y descorazonador en su fragilidad, una vulnerabilidad que jamás habían visto antes en el carismático joven. Inconsciente en brazos de Courfeyrac, parecía un ángel al que le habían arrancado las alas, y todos se sintieron inadecuados contemplando las huellas que aquellas horas habían dejado en su cuerpo. Las marcas en su cuerpo eran más que evidentes, pero ¿y las de su alma? ¿Cómo habría afectado aquella experiencia a su joven líder?Los estudiantes se observaron mutuamente con la incertidumbre dibujada en sus jóvenes rostros. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? 

Aquellas preguntas permanecerían sin respuesta hasta que Enjolras despertase. 

Porque despertaría, tenía que despertar. 

Combeferre fue el primero en salir de aquel estado de parálisis, quitándose la chaqueta para cubrir con ella el cuerpo del herido, poniendo cuidado de no empeorar las laceraciones que lo aquejaban. A su lado, Joly se apresuró a tomar el pulso del herido y dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrarlo todavía latiendo. Era un signo de esperanza: aún a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, Enjolras seguía allí, luchando.

-Deja que lo lleve yo –se ofreció Bahorel, al cabo de un momento.

Courfeyrac negó con la cabeza, atrayendo aún más hacia si el cuerpo inconsciente de Enjolras. Jehan dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado al contemplar el estado lamentable de su amigo, la devastación evidente en su rostro, y Bahorel le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de forma consoladora. Uno a uno, los estudiantes emprendieron el camino de salida.

-Va a estar bien –murmuró Joly mientras todos atravesaban una vez más la puerta de la comisaría.

Todos se esforzaron por no escuchar la duda que impregnaba su voz.


	6. El silencio del artista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una reunión es cancelada y Grantaire contempla lo que la tortura puede hacer al mármol.

En el cuarto trasero del Musain, los estudiantes reían y charlaban ruidosamente, intercambiando habladurías y entablando animados debates regados por el vino. Parecía una noche corriente y, sin embargo, para un observador experto resultaba evidente que algo preocupaba a los allí reunidos. Una cierta tensión y nerviosismo podían respirarse en el aire y, bajo el estrépito de las conversaciones podían, escucharse comentarios susurrados apresuradamente.

Incluso el ruidoso Grantaire se encontraba inusualmente silencioso, observando a los reunidos con cierta confusión dibujada en su rostro. El motivo de su desconcierto no era otro que la ausencia del grupo de estudiantes los que gustaba de llamar sus amigos: aunque no era infrecuente que uno u otro faltara a las reuniones en el café, nunca antes lo habían hecho todos al mismo tiempo, y por mucho que insistiese ante todo el mundo de que se trataba de un simple borracho, el artista podía intuir que algo grave había sucedido para alterar de aquel modo a los revolucionarios. 

-…en la protesta, en la calle…

-…Enjolras…

Aquellas palabras murmuradas por un grupo de estudiantes de Derecho sentados cerca de su habitual rincón bastaron para atraer su atención, y dejando a un lado su botella, fiel compañera de sus noches, se aproximó a los que estaban hablando.

-Las luces esta noche en el café no brillan como siempre, y yo digo, ¿se han olvidado de encender los fuegos? Pero no, en el hogar el fuego danza como en la rama de Prometeo, así que tiene que ser otra la causa de tanta sombra. ¿Se han ocultado las estrellas? ¿Han decidido las Pléyades unirse a su hermana en su vergüenza, sumiendo así la tierra en una sombría noche? Mas en el cielo las hermanas relucen junto a la Luna. Decidme pues, ¿dónde se encuentra aquel que con sus palabras inflama los corazones de quienes escuchan? ¿Por qué motivo ha decidido Apolo no acompañarnos esta noche a nosotros, simples mortales?

Los estudiantes intercambiaron una mirada antes de volverse hacia él, con la preocupación y la duda evidente en sus rostros. Finalmente, uno de ellos tomó la palabra:

-No lo sabemos –dijo.- Solo sabemos que ha habido un incidente durante la protesta de esta tarde. Enjolras y muchos otros se encontraban allí, y nadie ha sabido nada de ellos desde entonces.

-Se suponía que debían reunirse con todo el mundo aquí, esta noche –continuó otro, tras una breve pausa.- Pero no han acudido.

Un nuevo revuelo se alzó junto a la entrada de la sala y todos alzaron la vista en aquella dirección en busca de la causa. Allí, junto a la puerta, se encontraba no otro que Bahorel con un rostro inusualmente solemne.

-Amigos –anunció con voz queda, que aquellos que se encontraban más lejos se vieron obligados a forzar el oído para escuchar.- Temo que no habrá reunión esta noche. Continuad con los festejos y bebed a nuestra salud –dicho aquello, se dio la vuelta para abandonar la estancia de nuevo entre un renovado coro de voces enérgicas.

Si antes no había estado claro, resultaba ahora más que evidente que algo grave había sucedido. Sin despedirse de sus interlocutores, Grantaire se levantó apresuradamente para seguir al estudiante de Derecho.

-Bahorel –llamó, en un intento de captar su atención.

El nombrado se volvió al escuchar la voz de Grantaire, pero no detuvo su marcha. La puerta del café se cerró a sus espaldas, llevándose consigo el alborozo de aquellos que cenaban y bebían en su interior y dejándolos a ambos sumidos en las tinieblas de la noche.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo? –preguntó Bahorel, con una voz que pretendía ser jovial.

-¿No debería ser esa mi pregunta? Apareces en medio de la sala como una visión, y como un relámpago desapareces dejando tras de ti la confusión y la sorpresa. ¿Qué ha sucedido para que tengas que ser heraldo de tales noticias? ¿No merezco al menos saber por qué no compartiréis conmigo una botella de buen vino?

Ambos hombres continuaban caminando a través de las calles casi desiertas de París, abriéndose camino en la noche como dos espectros.

-Es justo –respondió Bahorel tras una pausa.- Mas las noticias que traigo no deben ser repetidas, amigo mío –el estudiante aguardó a que su acompañante asintiese con la cabeza antes de continuar.- Supongo que has escuchado las noticias sobre la protesta en la que nos encontrábamos –de nuevo Grantaire asintió con la cabeza.- Temo que alguien nos haya traicionado, pues la guardia apareció mucho antes de lo que habíamos previsto. La gente huyó en todas direcciones al verlos aparecer, y en la confusión de la huida se hicieron con nosotros antes de que supiésemos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ante aquellas palabras, el pulso de Grantaire se aceleró de un modo que nunca antes había hecho, y la preocupación constriñó su corazón como un puño, pese a saber que Bahorel no se encontraría allí si alguno de sus amigos siguiese prisionero de la guardia.

-Fuimos conducidos a comisaría –prosiguió el muchacho-, y encerrados en una celda, pero no así Enjolras. Nuestro amigo fue conducido a otra sala e interrogado, pero ante su falta de respuesta fue puesto en libertad junto a todos los demás. Él fue quien insistió que me personase en el café para informar de la cancelación de la reunión, y junto a él regreso ahora.

Pese a la ligereza de sus palabras, había en los ojos de Bahorel una pesadez e incertidumbre que alertaron al artista de que había sido informado de todo lo sucedido.

-Permíteme que te acompañe entonces –pidió.- Permíteme que vea con mis propios ojos lo que esos policías lograron contra el mármol de Apolo.

Bahorel se detuvo, contemplándole con vacilación.

-No creo que en tu estado…

-No he bebido esta noche –le interrumpió Grantaire.- Por favor, deja que vaya a verle –insistió con vehemencia.-

El muchacho asintió por fin, reanudando la marcha en silencio. El camino hasta la casa de Enjolras pareció alargarse eternamente en la mente del borracho, quien trató de imaginar un motivo por el cual el joven revolucionario rubio hubiese accedido a cancelar una reunión, pues no cabía duda en su mente de que aquella no había sido idea suya. Cuando por fin llegaron, el médico salía en aquel momento del cuarto de Enjolras, confirmando en parte las sospechas del pintor. Sin emitir un sonido fueron a reunirse con los demás estudiantes, que aguardaban pacientemente junto a la puerta de la estancia. A través de la puerta entreabierta, Grantaire pudo contemplar sobre la cama el cuerpo inconsciente de un muchacho magullado y malherido, que tras un poco de observación Grantaire reconoció como el joven idealista. Sus rubios rizos habían desaparecido, ya no enmarcaban su angelical rostro que incluso en la inconsciencia parecía severo. El artista sintió de nuevo aquel puño apretando y retorciendo su corazón al observar las huellas de la tortura en aquel joven cuerpo, pero no fueron sus manos vendadas ni su expresión atormentada lo que causaron que cayese de rodillas al suelo, sino la visión de su pecho torturado.

Allí, resaltando contra su piel blanca y marmórea, destacaban las letras que alguien había grabado a cuchillo. 

Allí, en el centro de su cuerpo, como una marca de hierro, reposaba la palabra TRAIDOR.


	7. El descanso de la estatua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras dormita y los Amis deciden su futuro.

Tenía frío en la cabeza. Aquel pensamiento fue el primero que logró atravesar la espesa nube de oscuridad que lo rodeaba y lo envolvía como una manta protectora. ¿Había olvidado una ventana? La noche parisina era fría y húmeda salvo en los veranos, y por eso procuraba cerrarla siempre antes de acostarse para evitar enfermar, pero si de nuevo se había desmayado sobre su mesa de trabajo tras una noche escribiendo panfletos… Era probable que aquello fuese lo que había sucedido, ya que no recordaba haberse ido a dormir. Además, ¿estaba temblando todo? Le costaba pensar con claridad, como si su cabeza se encontrase llena de agua, y le pareció distinguir de forma lejana el murmullo de voces, demasiado apagado como para poder distinguir lo que decían. Sentía los párpados llenos de plomo, demasiado pesados como para abrir los ojos, y quiso llevarse las manos al rostro en un intento de despejarse, pero en cuanto trató de moverse un agudo dolor ascendió desde sus dedos por todo su brazo, y la oscuridad lo reclamó una vez más.

 

La siguiente vez que las tinieblas de su mente comenzaron a atenuarse, fue consciente de que se encontraba en un lugar cálido y mullido. ¿Su cama, tal vez? Las voces estaban ahí una vez más, algo más nítidas, y pudo distinguir la preocupación que las impregnaba.

-…heridas graves…

-…médico. Nosotros no podemos…

Aún en su estado de sopor pudo identificar la voz de Combeferre, y sus palabras lo perturbaron profundamente: algo había sucedido a alguno de sus amigos, y debía ser grave para que el usualmente tranquilo estudiante de Medicina sonase tan agitado. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido? ¿Quién de sus amigos había resultado dañado? ¿Había sido la Guardia Nacional? ¿Se había producido alguna revuelta mientras él dormía? El desasosiego se acumuló en su interior, proporcionándole las fuerzas necesarias para abrir por fin los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó con voz ronca, probablemente debido a la falta de uso.

Su pregunta fue recibida con un coro de exclamaciones sorprendidas.

-¡Está despierto, Combeferre! –proclamó la voz de Joly, cuyo propietario no tardó en aparecer en su campo de visión.- 

Junto a Joly apareció el rostro de Combeferre, observándole con atención en busca de ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Enjolras? –inquirió su amigo de la infancia con tranquilidad.

Aquella expresión serena podría haber engañado a cualquier persona, pero para Enjolras, quien lo conocía desde hacía tantos años, era evidente la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que se ocultaban bajo aquella máscara. 

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso? –respondió el joven rubio.- Me encuentro bien, Combeferre, pero decidme qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Los dos estudiantes de Medicina intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa, y la confusión aumentó en el interior del muchacho, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, la voz de Bahorel en el cuarto adyacente llamó su atención:

-Ya es casi la hora de la reunión. Todos deben aguardar impacientes las noticias.

Tras una breve pausa, la voz de Courfeyrac respondió:

-No esta noche. Es demasiado peligroso, habrá que cancelarla.

Enjolras trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero las manos de Joly y Combeferre sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.

-No hay ningún motivo por el que una reunión deba ser cancelada, la Revolución no espera ante nada –protestó el rubio, y acto seguido hizo una mueca de dolor.

Sentía la garganta en carne viva, desgarrada y dolorida, y su voz no sonaba un ápice mejor de como lo había hecho nada más despertar. Tras tomar conciencia de aquello, fue como si se hubiese roto el muro de una presa y de todo su cuerpo comenzaron a llegarle sensaciones dolorosas. Todo su ser se encontraba en un estado de agonía que nunca antes había experimentado, pero lo que más dolía era su pecho.

-Combeferre, ¿qué…? –comenzó una vez más el joven, alzando la vista hacia su amigo.

-Bebe esto, te encontrarás mejor –prometió Combeferre, tendiéndole un vial.

El olor del líquido en el interior del frasco hizo que Enjolras apartase el rostro rápidamente.

-No tomaré láudano –advirtió.- No tomaré sustancias que nublan la mente y embotan el sentido.

-Debes tomarlo –insistió Combeferre, aproximándoselo una vez más.- Necesitas descansar. Por favor, Enjolras.

La súplica en la voz de su amigo hizo que el joven líder revolucionario alzase la vista una vez más hasta su compañero, observando en su rostro una preocupación y una ansiedad que nunca antes había observado. Finalmente, el dolor de todo su cuerpo y la preocupación ganaron a su determinación y consintió en tomar un trago que lo envió pronto de vuelta a la espesa oscuridad del sueño.

 

Lo despertaron una vez más las voces, que conversaban animadamente en la habitación adyacente:

-Alguien debe quedarse con él, atender sus heridas –decía Joly, con un deje afectado en la voz que anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo catarro para el estudiante.

Aquellas palabras fueron acogidas por un murmullo de asentimiento general.

-Yo podría quedarme con él –ofreció la voz de Courfeyrac.

-No, alguien debe hacerse cargo de las reuniones, organizar a los voluntarios y obtener más provisiones en su ausencia –respondió Bahorel.- Todos te respetan y eres quien más carisma tiene, después de Enjolras. También él querrá que te hagas cargo en su ausencia.

El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño ante aquel comentario: ¿qué querían decir con todo aquello? Él no necesitaba que nadie cuidase de él, y por ningún motivo se ausentaría de sus obligaciones como líder de Les Amis de L’ABC. La Patria y la República estaban por delante de cualquier otra necesidad.

En la otra habitación, la conversación continuaba:

-Lo haré yo, entonces –propuso Combeferre.- Él confía en mí, me escuchará.

-Pero tienes que acudir a las clases y tu presencia también es requerida en las reuniones –rechazó una vez más Bahorel.- Enjolras necesita alguien que permanezca a su lado en todo momento, y jamás aceptará que faltemos a nuestras responsabilidades por él.

Un profundo silencio siguió a aquellas palabras mientras todos meditaban, conscientes de aquella verdad. Finalmente, una voz que hasta entonces no había hablado, intervino:

-Yo puedo hacerlo.

Por un momento, Enjolras se preguntó si había escuchado correctamente o si estaba acaso alucinando, pues estaba seguro de que de ningún modo podía tratarse de quién él creía.

-¿Estás seguro, Grantaire? –preguntó Courfeyrac, confirmando así las sospechas del líder.

-Por supuesto. Sé cómo cuidar de un herido –respondió el artista borracho.- La única cuestión es ¿aceptará Apolo que este simple pintor cuide de sus heridas en su hora de necesidad? ¿Permitirá que un mero mortal atienda las necesidades que un olímpico pueda tener?

La pregunta permaneció en el aire instantes después de haber sido pronunciada, y de algún modo Enjolras pudo sentir sobre él las miradas que sus compañeros le enviaban desde otro lado de la pared. El propio Enjolras se planteó aquella cuestión. ¿Podría aceptar él que Grantaire, aquel cínico bebedor le ayudase? Una vez había demandado ya probar su valía, y había demostrado no ser fiable. ¿Pondría en sus manos entonces su vida alguna vez?

Era absurdo plantearse aquellas cuestiones cuando Enjolras estaba seguro de no necesitar nadie que le cuidase. Cuando sus amigos regresasen, obtendría las respuestas que tanto ansiaba y pondría fin a aquella charla absurda acerca de su incapacidad. Pero eso sería más tarde, decidió, mientras sus ojos se cerraban una vez más. Antes descansaría un poco más.


	8. La noticia se extiende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La noticia de lo sucedido se extiende. Mientras, Grantaire cuida de Enjolras.

París se despertaba lentamente, sus calles comenzando a llenarse poco a poco del gentío trabajador que abandonaba el calor y la comodidad de sus hogares y sus lechos para enfrentarse a la fría y brumosa mañana, para poder conservar sobre sus cabezas un techo y un plato caliente en sus mesas. Entre la marabunta de obreros, lavanderas, comerciantes, artesanos y demás trabajadores que se dirigían a sus talleres y sus puestos de trabajo, y estudiantes que se encaminaban a la universidad para sus clases, podían distinguirse aquí y allá pequeños corrillos de gente que se reunían en esquinas y en lugares apartados, algunos incluso en mitad de las calles y a plena luz del día, conversando en susurros y lanzando miradas inquietas a su alrededor antes de disolverse y mezclarse una vez más con la muchedumbre.

El cuarto trasero del Musain bullía de actividad, como un hormiguero en efervescencia. Las noticias sobre lo sucedido a Les Amis y, sobre todo, a su rubio líder, se esparcían rápidamente como el fuego en la pólvora entre los revolucionarios, distorsionándose a cada ocasión en que eran relatados, por lo que cuando Courfeyrac puso un pie en el interior de la sala todos los ojos se clavaron en él y un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la estancia.

-Vaya, siempre he sabido que mis encantos dejan sin habla a las damas, pero ahora veo que también abruman a mis gallardos compañeros -bromeó el chico, sin dejarse intimidar lo más mínimo por el repentino mutismo.

Aquel comentario produjo una carcajada estruendosa de Bahorel, quien, llegando tras él en aquel momento, propinó una fuerte palmada amistosa en su hombro.

-Ten cuidado entonces, amigo, o si no pronto todo París correrá tras de ti suplicando tus atenciones -exclamó el estudiante de leyes.

Un coro de risas se alzó tras aquellas palabras, y las conversaciones animadas se reanudaron en el salón como si nada hubiese sucedido. Bahorel y Courfeyrac fueron a sentarse a una mesa con otro grupo de estudiantes, que conversaban en susurros bajo el abrigo del resto de voces.

-Compañeros -saludó Courfeyrac en voz igualmente baja, tomando asiento frente a ellos.- Contadme cómo ha ido la reunión con los obreros del mármol.

Uno de los jóvenes clavó en él una mirada pesarosa.

-No ha ido -respondió simplemente, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió Bahorel, frunciendo el ceño.-

-No han aparecido. En lugar de su representante un alguacil acudió a la cita -agregó otro de los muchachos.- Era una trampa. Por fortuna, Bonhomme se dio cuenta a tiempo y se escabuyó antes de ser descubierto.

Bahorel cruzó una mirada grave con Courfeyrac.

-¿Han regresado los encargados de repartir los panfletos? -preguntó.

Sus camaradas negaron con la cabeza, y el silencio reinó de nuevo en aquel pequeño grupo de revolucionarios. Aunque nadie lo decía, todos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

-Iré a hablar con algunos conocidos míos que tal vez puedan decirme si los han visto en comisaría -anunció Bahorel, levantándose.

-¿Son gente peligrosa?

-Los que más -asintió el estudiante de Derecho.-

-¿Y si te asaltan? -preguntó el que había hablado en primer lugar.

-Me hace falta una buena pelea -respondió Bahorel con una risa.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, todas las miradas volvieron a recaer sobre Courfeyrac.

-¿Qué sucede, amigos? Comenzaré a pensar que mi chaleco está agujereado, ¿o es que mi encanto natural os ha deslumbrado a todos hoy? -preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Sus compañeros no rieron y una vez más el que parecía ser el portavoz del grupo tomó la palabra:

-¿Es cierto?

-¿El qué es cierto, compañero? -preguntó Courfeyrac, tomando un trago de vino de su taza.

-¿Es cierto que Enjolras está muerto?

El muchacho por poco escupió el vino que había ingerido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es lo que se dice. Que el comisario mató a Enjolras la otra noche, por traidor a la Corona.

Courfeyrac estalló en sonoras carcajadas y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Ciudadanos, no os preocupéis. Enjolras está bien.

* * *

Enjolras no estaba bien.

Sus heridas le habían provocado una fiebre durante la noche, que con la mañana solo había empeorado. El joven revolucionario yacía sobre su lecho, temblando y debatiéndose entre delirios y sudores bajo la preocupada mirada de Grantaire, que observaba su sufrimiento con impotencia.

-¿Por qué, oh dioses, sois tan crueles para castigar así a vuestro hermano Apolo? -murmuraba entre dientes mientras humedecía un paño con el que refrescar la frente del convaleciente.- ¿Acaso son celos por estar presos en el mármol frente a su cuerpo de carne? El mármol no sangra y el mármol no sufre, pero este cuerpo suyo puede ser destruido por vuestro castigo. ¿Son acaso sus palabras incendiarias las que os han ofendido, que deseas apagar su llama para siempre? El brillo del fuego deslumbra y enceguece a los que lo contemplan, pero ¡ay de la Humanidad sin su calor y su guía! Muchos así dependen de sus ideales y de sus palabras, ¿qué será de ellos si se las arrebatáis?

De pronto una mano se cerró débilmente en torno a la muñeca de Grantaire, que pudo contemplar con asombro cómo los ojos de Enjolras se abrían para clavar en él una mirada febril.

-Te burlas de mí en mi convalescencia -dijo, con voz ronca por la fiebre.- ¿Qué más te dan mis palabras si jamás las escuchas?

-¿No es acaso el que no ve la luz el que más la necesita? -respondió el artista con voz suave.-

-Tú no crees en nada.

-Creo en que pronto volverás a estar en las calles proclamando tus ideales.

Enjolras soltó su mano, demasiado débil para mantener aquel agarre.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó, cerrando los ojos con agotamiento.

-Una vez te dije que te serviría en lo que fuese.

-No te burles. ¿Por qué estás aquí? -repitió el herido.-

Una profunda respiración alertó a Grantaire de que Enjolras había vuelto a caer presa de Morfeo.

-Porque necesito saber que estarás bien -respondió por fin, reanudando sus cuidados.


	9. La polilla y la llama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las sospechas se confirman. Grantaire reflexiona sobre Enjolras.

En el Corinthe, en una sala privada similar al cuarto trasero del Musain, se respiraba la expectación y la inquietud a partes iguales: en aquel salón al que solo unos pocos tenían el acceso, se había convocado una reunión de emergencia a la que solo los miembros principales de Les Amis y unos pocos compañeros de confianza habían sido convocados. Uno a uno todos fueron entrando en la estancia y tomando asiento en torno a una mesa, con expresión grave en sus jóvenes rostros.

-Ciudadanos –comenzó Courfeyrac cuando todos se hubieron sentado.- Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí en vista de los recientes acontecimientos. Nuestras misiones y recados han sido saboteados uno tras otro, al igual que los de muchos de nuestros grupos aliados –todos los ojos se clavaron en Bahorel, principal enlace con los demás grupos revolucionarios, quien asintió con expresión seria en su faz marcada por ojo morado.- Ya no hay forma de negarlo ni de eludirlo –prosiguió Courfeyrac, contemplándolos a todos.- Hay un traidor en nuestras filas.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas con un murmullo de consternación.

-¿Estamos completamente seguros de eso? –preguntó Combeferre, manteniendo la calma pese a la conmoción que aquella declaración había supuesto.

Courfeyrac se volvió para encararle.

-Ha habido demasiados incidentes como para que pueda tratarse de casualidades. Pensadlo: los repartidores de panfletos han sido detenidos, los representantes de los obreros son sustituidos por miembros de la Guardia Nacional…incluso la protesta. Los guardias acudieron demasiado deprisa y tan solo nos apresaron a nosotros, sabían a quién detener. No fue un accidente. Fue una emboscada.

La mirada de Combeferre adquirió un brillo metálico y frío al comprender las implicaciones de todo aquello.

-Nadie conoce las misiones de todos los hombres, y sin embargo todas han sido saboteadas –intervino Joly después de una pausa.- ¿Significa eso que hay más de un traidor en nuestras filas?

-Es posible –respondió Courfeyrac.- En estos momentos no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad. Todos somos sospechosos.

El silencio inundó la sala mientras los presentes intercambiaban miradas de consternación y confusión.

-¿Todos? ¿Nosotros también? –inquirió Jehan.

-Solo puede ser cosa de mi mala suerte que sea un traidor y no me haya dado cuenta –intervino Bossuet con tono solemne, arrancando una carcajada a todos y aligerando considerablemente la tensión de la estancia.

-Debemos mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Deberíamos dividirnos en grupos para hacer averiguaciones en las distintas facciones –propuso Combeferre, como siempre capaz de mantener la perspectiva frente a la adversidad.-

-Me parece adecuado. Bahorel, Leclaire y yo nos encargaremos de los estudiantes de Derecho. Joly, Bonhomme y tú os encargaréis de los estudiantes de Medicina. Feuilly, Bossuet y Duemont se encargarán de los trabajadores y obreros, y Jehan y Saint-Claire se encargarán de los estudiantes de Literatura –dividió Courfeyrac, observando a sus compañeros y aguardando su aprobación. Cuando todos hubieron asentido, el chico dio una palmada.- Bien, doy por concluida esta reunión. Vive la Republique.

-Vive la Republique –respondieron todos a coro.

Mientras uno a uno iban abandonando la sala para no despertar sospechas, en sus corazones se instalaba la duda de si alguno de sus compañeros sería el que los había traicionado.

 

Dolor. Sentía dolor procedente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como miles de dagas hundiéndose en su piel y en su carne, de las que no había forma de escapar. Tenía calor y frío al mismo tiempo y su cuerpo se sacudía entre escalofríos de dolor, pero frente a sus ojos se alzaba el inspector con su expresión estoica, repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas palabras. 

-¿Quién es vuestro líder? 

En las manos del inspector yacía el látigo, cubierto por su sangre, pero de la lejanía le llegaba el eco de una canción. ¡Sus compañeros! Javert hizo restallar el látigo una vez más y la canción se disolvió, llevándose consigo la esperanza que le había calentado el corazón durante unos instantes. Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que ya no estaban solos en aquella sala, sino que junto a su torturador habían ido apareciendo Bahorel, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly, Courfeyrac y Combeferre. No encontró, sin embargo, en el rostro de sus amigos y camaradas, ni un ápice de preocupación: había desprecio en sus ojos, y sus bocas se hallaban torcidas por muecas burlonas.

-¿Qué clase de hombre es que no puede cuidar de si mismo?

-Ahora no vale nada.

-La República no necesita inútiles.

-La Revolución no espera por nadie.

Uno tras otro, aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos y compañeros fueron pronunciado aquellas palabras despectivas, que le golpearon como un mazazo más doloroso que cualquiera de las torturas que ya había experimentado. Javert alzó el látigo una vez más, con su rostro inexpresivo y estoico, algo se rompió en su interior, arrancándole un alarido herido. Se debatió a ciegas, presa del dolor y el sufrimiento, hasta que unos brazos se cerraron en torno a él estrechándolo y acunándolo contra un pecho al tiempo que una voz suave canturreaba junto a su oído.

…il y a longtemps que je t’aime,  
jamais je ne t’oublierai…

El movimiento rítmico y la suave melodía espantaron los espectros de aquellas visiones terribles y lo arrullaron dulcemente a un sueño tranquilo.

Grantaire, sin dejar de cantar, contempló con alivio cómo Enjolras se relajaba entre sus brazos y cesaba de debatirse. Cuando lo había escuchado gritar su corazón por poco se había detenido, convencido de que de algún modo la Guardia Nacional había entrado en la casa sin que él se percatase y había vuelto a prender al líder revolucionario. Entrar en el cuarto y contemplar el estado en el que se encontraba había sido casi igual de doloroso. En un primer momento no había sabido qué hacer: estaba acostumbrado al Enjolras frío y distante, al líder deslumbrante de furia silenciosa y abrasador idealismo, pero ¿qué hacer cuando una estatua se vuelve real? ¿cuando el mármol y el oro se vuelven carne y cabellos? Tendido en aquellas blancas sábanas Enjolras no era ya el terrible y grandioso Apolo que proclamaba temerario la libertad para el pueblo francés desde las calles y plazas de París, sino un ser humano como los demás. Allí tumbado, sin sus rubios cabellos y su chaqueta roja, parecía extrañamente frágil y vulnerable, mucho más joven de lo que parecía habitualmente…apenas un niño que no debería estar sufriendo las consecuencias de la tortura. Había sido aquel pensamiento el que le había dado la idea, y aunque sentía que de algún modo estaba cometiendo un sacrilegio, tomó al dorado líder entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo contra su pecho tal y como su madre había hecho con él cuando era un niño desvelado por las pesadillas. Se alegraba de haberlo hecho, pues el efecto había sido inmediato apenas había comenzado a cantar. Enjolras dormía ahora pacíficamente, y el artista se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por aquella pequeña bendición, pero cuando quiso levantarse los brazos del rubio lo aferraron tratando de impedírselo, aún profundamente dormido. El muchacho estaba descansando por fin después de una noche y un día agotador entre fiebres y pesadillas, y Grantaire se temía que algún movimiento suyo pudiese despertarlo, así que permaneció donde estaba.

Mientras aguardaba que la presa de Enjolras se relajase y lo liberase, el cínico artista se permitió observar al herido con atención: su rostro estaba relajado y tranquilo bajo el embrujo de Morfeo, desprendiendo un aura de candidez e inocencia que hacía resaltar las heridas que lo marcaban. Sus labios secos y resquebrajados por la fiebre, las profundas ojeras y la palidez casi translúcida de su piel resultaban todavía más grotescos en aquella faz angelical, y Grantaire sintió en lo más profundo de su pecho una ira sorda y terrible contra quienes se habían atrevido a dañar a aquel ser de un modo tan atroz. Sí, Grantaire era un cínico y estaba convencido de que sus ideales terminarían por llevar a aquel ídolo de fuego y luz a la destrucción, pero eso no significaba que desease que mal alguno recayera sobre él. Su pesimismo le impedía creer en las palabras inflamadas que Enjolras dirigía a sus compañeros y camaradas, pero las necesitaba y las buscaba como un hombre que camina por el desierto busca el agua. Sabía que aquel estudiante idealista solamente le conduciría a la destrucción, pero era incapaz de alejarse de él e incesantemente se encontraba de regreso en el cuarto trasero del Musain, junto al líder y sus discursos, atraído como una polilla a la llama. Siempre había sabido que aquel muchacho sería su perdición, pero al verle allí tendido y convaleciente supo que dolería mucho más de lo que habría podido imaginar…y que no le importaba.

No le importaba lo más mínimo, con tal de poder seguirle a la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Grantaire se titula À la claire fontaine, y podéis encontrarla aquí https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MV-Pov6JTQ  
> Puntos para quien pille la referencia de este capítulo


	10. Conversaciones y confesiones.

Los días transcurrían lentamente, y con ellos la ansiedad de los revolucionarios se iba incrementando: casi cada nuevo día traía consigo noticias de nuevas redadas en cafés y salones donde tenían lugar las reuniones de los conspiradores, y con cada nueva detención y cada nueva captura los ánimos se inquietaban cada vez más. El malestar dominaba entre los obreros y los trabajadores que les apoyaban, y poco a poco muchos comenzaban a retirar su apoyo a la causa por temor a ser salpicados por el escándalo y señalados como traidores. En las reuniones, la desazón resultaba visible en todos los rostros y, aunque Courfeyrac, Feuilly y Bahorel se esforzaban en mantener el control de la situación, sentían que poco a poco aquello se les escapaba de las manos: la desaparición de Enjolras tampoco había pasado desapercibida a los revolucionarios, quienes comenzaban a reclamar de nuevo la presencia del líder. Los lugartenientes de Enjolras se encargaban de dar largas a todo el mundo, inventando excusas para sus ausencias y cambiando el tema de conversación rápidamente cada vez que salía a relucir, pero todos temían el día en que las excusas se acabasen. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás estudiantes de enterarse que su líder se encontraba convaleciente e incapaz de guiarlos en su hora de mayor necesidad? O, peor aún, ¿qué haría el espía si se enteraba de que Enjolras se encontraba vulnerable y solamente custodiado por un artista famoso por sus borracheras y sus escándalos?

Por otro lado, la investigación acerca de la identidad del espía seguía sin dar frutos, y las tensiones aumentaban en el seno de Les Amis.

-Eso hacen tres cartuchos de pólvora y dos pistolas de chispa más, entonces -anunció Bahorel, anotando la cantidad en la pequeña hoja de registro que sería destruida una vez memorizada por todos.- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con el grupo de la Escuela de Dupuytren?

Joly, quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba sentado en la mesa de al lado, haciendo recuento de los viales de láudano que habían logrado obtener y calculando cuántos sería necesario apartar para el tratamiento de Enjolras, alzó la cabeza.

-No han accedido a reunirse conmigo -confesó, antes de regresar a su tarea.

Courfeyrac, sentado frente a Bahorel, frunció el ceño:

-¿Por qué no han accedido a reunirse contigo? -preguntó, observando al estudiante de Medicina.

-No han querido darme explicaciones, amigo mío -respondió Joly, abandonando una vez más su tarea.- Se llaman estudiantes de Medicina pero no acceden a ver a los apestados, ¿qué clase de médicos son? -bromeó el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.- Tal vez Combeferre haya tenido más suerte.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en el salón del Corinthe mientras todos continuaban con sus quehaceres. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que todos se tensasen, dispuesto a deshacerse de las pruebas y salir corriendo ante el menor indicio de que se tratase de una redada, pero todos se relajaron al escuchar la voz de Feuilly murmurar la contraseña antes de pasar al interior de la estancia.

-Los alfareros todavía nos apoyan -anunció el trabajador, proclamando las primeras buenas noticias de la noche para alivio de todos.- ¿Dónde está Bossuet?

-Ha tenido un desafortunado encuentro con la parte trasera de un carruaje -respondió Joly.- En estos momentos Musichetta se asegura de que no trate de atacar a ningún otro pobre carro.

Una breve risa se extendió por el cuarto, cuyos ánimos se habían aligerado tras la llegada de Feuilly.

-¿Y Combeferre? -inquirió Jehan, desde su posición en la mesa contando balas.

-Lo han llamado de emergencia para que vaya a asistir a uno de los médicos en el hospital -dijo Courfeyrac.

-Entonces ¿estamos todos? -preguntó Bahorel, paseando una mirada por todos los presentes y recibiendo un murmullo de asentimiento en respuesta.- Está bien, comencemos entonces...¿Alguna novedad acerca del problema de las ratas en el granero? -así habían dado en llamar al asunto del traidor.

Bonhomme tomó la palabra:

-Unos pocos de nuestros más recientes aliados se muestran especialmente nerviosos, pero nadie exhibe ningún comportamiento extraño -Joly asintió, confirmando sus palabras.-

El siguiente en hablar fue Duemont:

-Tampoco entre los trabajadores hay signos de alarma. Si es uno de ellos, se esconde bien.

-Los estudiantes de Literatura tampoco dan señales -agregó Jehan.-

-Y en Derecho nadie parece ser el culpable, y sin embargo alguien lo es -repuso Courfeyrac.-

-Debemos continuar investigando entonces -intervino Bahorel.- Alguien está filtrando toda la información a la Guardia Nacional, jugando con nosotros y arriesgando nuestra misión. Debemos averiguar quién es y poner fin a sus maquinaciones.

-Será peligroso -dijo Jehan.- Si está informando a la Guardia Nacional es probable que cuente con su apoyo, o incluso que sea uno de ellos.

-¿Cuándo me he retirado yo de una pelea, amigo mío? -respondió Bahorel con una sonrisa.-

-Tal vez se vean abrumados por mi encanto y decidan rendirse -comentó alegremente Courfeyrac.-

-No tiene sentido hablar de lo que haremos hasta que demos con ellos -declaró Feuilly, ante lo que todos se vieron obligados a asentir.- 

 

 

La fiebre de Enjolras había comenzado a remitir por fin, y el líder revolucionario recuperaba las fuerzas lentamente bajo los atentos cuidados de Grantaire y las frecuentes visitas de Joly y Combeferre, así como del médico cuyo servicios habían contratado. La desaparición de la fiebre suponía que cada día Enjolras pasaba más tiempo consciente, y cada vez resultaba más complicado convencerle de que debía permanecer en cama y guardando reposo.

-La Revolución no espera por nadie, Combeferre -insistió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño ante la mano de su amigo, que lo empujaba de regreso contra el lecho una vez más.

-Las infecciones tampoco, Enjolras –respondió Combeferre.- En estos momentos tu lucha debe ser contra las infecciones y las enfermedades que pueden acabar contigo, y no contra los amigos que pretenden ayudarte -le recriminó con tono suave.

-¿Llamas ayuda a impedirme retomar mis deberes e importunarme todo el día como hace Grantaire? -inquirió Enjolras, frunciendo el ceño.- Además, estoy bien. Esto apenas son rasguños -insistió, contemplando sus manos heridas.

Combeferre sacudió la cabeza, divertido y exasperado ante la testarudez de su amigo de la infancia.

-Complácenos entonces. Y ¿qué es lo que hace Grantaire para importunarte?

-Se comporta como si fuese un inválido. Insiste en ser él quien me peine y me ayude a bañarme, cuando no necesito su asistencia.

Una sospecha se encendió en la mente de Combeferre, pero se cuidó de que su rostro reflejase nada.

-Hablaré con él. Ahora debo regresar al Musain donde nuestros camaradas me aguardan -se despidió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del herido.- Bonne nuit, mon ami.

-Bonne nuit -respondió Enjolras, reacomodándose entre los almohadones y observándolo partir.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Grantaire aguardaba.

-No le has permitido que se vea al espejo todavía, ¿verdad? -preguntó Combeferre, una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras de si.

El artista negó con la cabeza.

-Dicen que el mármol no puede ser dañado sin que se arruine, y sin embargo, en ese cuarto hay una estatua resquebrajada que continúa teniendo más valía que todas las que adornan el palacio de Versailles. Pero temo que esta estatua solo aguante protegida por las vendas, desconociendo el estado real en que se encuentra. Si pensar que está bien le ayuda a recuperarse, ¿cómo podría entonces permitir que vea el alcance de los daños sin arriesgar que se desmorone?

Combeferre asintió con expresión comprensiva.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, amigo mío, pero no puedes protegerle siempre. Pronto comenzará a poder moverse con libertad, y entonces nada podrá impedirle ver la realidad -y con aquellas palabras, el estudiante de Medicina recogió sus cosas y abandonó la casa.

Grantaire se dirigió a la mesa en la que Combeferre había depositado a su llegada el frasco con el láudano para Enjolras y regresó al interior del cuarto en el que yacía el herido.

-Antes de que te vayas a dormir, oh dios del Sol, para conducir mañana tu carro al alba, debes tomar tu libación -anunció, presentado el frasco ante el líder de Les Amis, que lo contempló con expresión desdeñosa.

-Insistes en envenenarme la mente y el ánimo con esos mejunjes perniciosos -murmuró Enjolras.-

-Temo que no estamos en el Olimpo y que nuestras pociones no se parecen a tu dorada ambrosía, mas es lo más cercano que los simples mortales tenemos, oh Apolo -respondió Grantaire, aproximándose al lecho.

-Desearía que dejases de llamarme así -dijo Enjolras, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Es que acaso ganas diversión burlándote de ese modo?

El cínico alzó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo me he burlado? Cada palabra que sale de mis labios es tan sincera como el canto de los pájaros en la mañana. 

-Lo haces de nuevo. A cada ocasión en que hablo insistes en burlarte de mis argumentos y de mis creencias.

-No son burlas, sino respuestas -Grantaire negó con la cabeza.- Como cínico, veo lo peor del ser humano donde tú ves lo mejor, y por ello no puedo sino dudar de tus palabras: ¿cómo creer que la gente se alzará cuando cada día puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos y la forma en que se encoge al paso de los Guardias? ¿Cómo creer en un mañana mejor cuando el presente no es más que un agujero de infelicidad y desesperación? Mas no confundas mis dudas con mofas, pues no hay nada más lejos de mi intención. Puedo cuestionar tus palabras, pero no burlarme de ellas. Jamás burlarme -insistió, con la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos y en su voz.

Por una vez, el hombre en quien la elocuencia era una segunda naturaleza, se quedó sin palabras. Enjolras no supo qué responder ante la declaración de Grantaire, quien, aproximando a los labios del rubio el frasco con el preparado del láudano, murmuró:

-Necesitas descansar.

Enjolras abrió los labios y permitió que el artista le diese la Medicina sin protestar, perdido en sus pensamientos.


	11. Revelaciones y rebeliones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cerco al traidor se estrecha. Mientras, Enjolras reflexiona sobre su situación y se enfrenta a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando Feuilly salió por fin de su turno en el taller, hambriento y agotado tras un duro día de trabajo. Cualquier otra jornada se habría apresurado al café más cercano para cenar antes de que se hiciese demasiado tarde y dejasen de servir comida, pero se trataba de una ocasión especial, y es que tenía una cita a la que no podía faltar, así que su estómago tendría que aguardar. Mientras se dirigía a pasos acelerados al lugar acordado para la reunión, aligeró su bolsa dándole algunas monedas a los chiquillos callejeros con los que solía cruzarse para que ellos también pudiesen cenar, sabedor de que, para muchos de ellos, aquella sería la primera comida en días. Su turno había terminado más tarde de lo que había esperado debido a algunos contratiempos que habían surgido a última hora, pero Feuilly conocía las calles y callejuelas de París como la palma de sus endurecidas y encallecidas manos, de forma que lo que habría podido ser un retraso de quince minutos se convirtió, gracias a sus atajos y su larga zancada, en una ventaja de cinco.

Cuando entró en el taller, este se encontraba vacío a excepción de un puñado de hombres que recogían sus herramientas en un rincón. Ninguno de ellos pareció percatarse de su llegada, así que el joven trabajador se encaminó hacia ellos con la intención de presentarse e inquirir acerca del hombre con el que se había citado. Al aproximarse, el ruido de sus pasos hizo que uno de los tipos remarcase por fin su presencia, que hizo notar a sus colegas con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros –saludó Feuilly a los hombres que se volvían hacia él.- He venido a hablar con monsieur Leroux Mi nombre es…

-Sabemos quién eres –le interrumpió uno de los corpulentos artesanos.- Vete de aquí. Tu presencia no nos es grata.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Feuilly e hizo que alzase las cejas, confundido.

-Amigos, no quiero causar problemas –dijo, con el tono más apaciguador y conciliador que pudo.- Tan solo he venido a hablar en nombre de Les Amis con monsieur…

-Te hemos dicho que te vayas –intervino otro de los artesanos, cruzándose de brazos.- Aquí tú y los tuyos no sois bien recibidos. Ya habéis causado suficientes daños.

-¿Daño? –Feuilly frunció el ceño, disgustado con el modo en que lo habían dicho.-

-Tú y tus entrometidos amigos no hacéis más que meter a la gente honrada en problemas –respondió el artesano.- Si no que se lo pregunten monsieur Lalonde, el alfarero. Esta mañana fue a verle uno de los tuyos y esta misma tarde la Guardia Nacional lo ha detenido por traición y conspiración. ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No queremos nada con vosotros!

A medida que hablaba, el artesano y sus compañeros iban avanzando hacia él. El joven huérfano, intuyendo que no había nada que pudiese decirles que fuese a hacerles cambiar de idea, y queriendo evitar un enfrentamiento que solo serviría para atraer la atención de la guardia hacia su persona, retrocedió lentamente, poniendo cuidado de no derribar nada a su paso para no darles a los artesanos otro motivo para atacarle. Estaba claro que aquellos hombres estaban furiosos y no atendían a razones, aguardando expectantes cualquier pequeño motivo que les diese una justificación para lanzarse a la carga. No solía escapar de una pelea, pero en aquella ocasión era consciente de que era la mejor opción que podía tomar. 

Los artesanos lo siguieron hasta la entrada del taller pero no continuaron persiguiéndole más allá, contentándose con asegurarse de que realmente se marchaba del lugar y no aguardaba oculto a que bajasen la guardia para regresar. Feuilly se alejó a paso lento por las callejuelas del barrio obrero, olvidando por completo el apetito voraz que la jornada de trabajo le había dejado. Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de reflexionar sobre las revelaciones que acababan de hacerle: él había hablado con los alfareros, con monsieur Lalonde y sus colegas, sobre la otra noche antes de ir a la reunión en el Corinthe, pero nadie había acordado ir a hablar con ellos aquella mañana. ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo tan pronto después de que les hubiesen garantizado su apoyo, cuando todavía no había para ellos ninguna encomienda en especial? ¿Se trataba entonces de algún miembro de otra asociación como a la que él pertenecía, que había ido a tantearlos? Pero no, Bahorel le había asegurado que les habían dejado ese cometido a ellos. ¿Habrían cambiado de idea en el último momento? Fuera como fuese, Feuilly estaba convencido de que había sido aquella reunión la que había puesto a la Guardia Nacional tras la pista del alfarero, pues él había tomado precauciones para garantizar que sus conversaciones y acuerdos no fuesen descubiertos. Hubiese sido quien hubiese sido el que se había reunido con Lalonde, era el responsable de la detención del alfarero.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que todo encajase por fin y Feuilly detuvo en seco su caminata, sintiendo como si le hubiesen arrojado un jarro de agua helada sobre la espalda: quienquiera que fuese el estudiante, era el traidor. Y, puesto que solo los presentes en la reunión en el Corinthe la otra noche sabían de la reciente alianza con los alfareros, eso significaba que uno de sus camaradas y amigos más cercanos era un espía.

 

Enjolras no podía dormir. Se había despertado en mitad de la noche tras un vívido sueño acerca de lo sucedido en la protesta, y a causa de ello le resultaba imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. La casa se encontraba oscura y silenciosa salvo por el ruido de su respiración y el ocasional crujido y gemido de la vieja madera que componía el suelo. Aquella calma nocturna siempre le había resultado tranquilizadora, pero ahora la sentía asfixiante y opresiva, como un gran peso depositado sobre su pecho. En la oscuridad le parecía sentir los ojos de todos sus compañeros clavándose en su alma como los afilados pinchos de la silla lo habían hecho sobre su piel, pero de un modo infinitamente más tortuoso, y en el silencio de la noche le parecía escuchar el eco de las palabras hirientes que los espectros de sus amigos le habían dedicado en sus sueños. Aunque era consciente de que no eran más que pesadillas, lo cierto era que no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿No era él acaso quien había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no había nada más importante que el deber de cada ciudadano para con la Revolución? ¿No era él quien afirmaba que la Patria era su amante y la República su madre? Había jurado dedicar hasta el último de sus alientos a ambas, como el más dedicado de los amantes y el más devoto de los hijos, pero ¿cómo cumplir sus deberes, cómo mantener su promesa cuando no era más que un inválido al que ni siquiera estaba permitido mirarse en el espejo? Sus compañeros salían día a día a la calle para contribuir al avance de la causa, mientras que él no hacía más que yacer en aquella cama, comiendo y durmiendo como un bebé de pecho. ¿Se había convertido, pues, en aquello que tanto aborrecía? ¿En uno de aquellos indolentes que poblaban el país y que no eran más que un lastre para sus conciudadanos? ¿Estaba retrasando en su patética inutilidad a sus camaradas de armas, dañando la causa que había jurado proteger y por la que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida? Aquellos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente como nubes de tormenta, dejándole turbado y extrañamente vacío. Si su esencia, su mayor aspiración, era servir a Francia y a su pueblo, ¿qué le quedaría si se convertía en inservible para una y una carga para otra? Como bien sabía, la causa no lo necesitaba para seguir adelante, pues lograría triunfar y abrirse paso en los corazones de los oprimidos y allí donde hubiese sufrimiento, en los labios y en el espíritu de aquellos que seguirían clamando por la Libertad y la Justicia largo tiempo después de que él y sus camaradas hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y sus nombres entregados al olvido. No, la Revolución, la República, la Patria y el Pueblo no necesitaban a Enjolras más que a cualquier otro de sus servidores, de los cuales él no era más que uno de tantos…pero ¿qué sería de Enjolras sin ellos? 

No podía soportar aquella inactividad, aquel tumbarse a contemplar el paso de las horas sin hacer nada mientras Grantaire cubría todas y cada una de sus necesidad. No, necesitaba hacer algo, o la ociosidad se cobraría su cordura. Con cuidado, se incorporó en la cama, poniendo atención de no cargar el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mano que el inspector había destrozado. Inmediatamente, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor a causa de la debilidad que sus días sin apenas moverse y presa de las fiebres le habían provocado, pero el rubio estudiante perseveró apretando los dientes y no permitió que el mareo le postrase de nuevo. Una vez su estómago y su cabeza parecieron asentarse, las protestas de cada centímetro de su cuerpo no tardaron en hacerse escuchar: la espalda y el pecho le ardían con saña, y sus brazos y piernas temblaban con el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido incluso en su posición sentada, pero tampoco permitió que aquello le frenase, y con cuidado deslizó las piernas hasta el borde de la cama para apoyar los pies en el suelo. El frío de los tablones de madera se coló en su piel, provocándole un escalofrío mientras se levantaba, apoyando una mano sobre la mesa junto a su cama para poder mantener el equilibrio. Sus piernas se agitaron y temblaron violentamente, protestando por tener que soportar una vez más su cuerpo tras tantos días, por poco derribándolo de vuelta a la cama, pero la obstinación lo mantuvo en pie y le ayudó a dar el primer paso en dirección al espejo que yacía al otro lado del cuarto, cubierto por una tela. 

La distancia entre la cama y el espejo apenas era superior a diez pasos, pero por el esfuerzo que le supuso habría asegurado que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Una vez llegó frente a él, se detuvo un instante para recobrar el aliento antes de tirar de la sábana para enfrentar el alcance de lo que el interrogatorio le había hecho.

La tela cayó al suelo con un susurro quedo, revelado a la pálida luz de la luna un rostro demacrado y herido que Enjolras apenas fue capaz de identificar como el suyo. Su piel, siempre pálida como la porcelana, resultaba ahora casi translúcida y con un matiz enfermizo. Bajo sus ojos se extendían unas enormes ojeras, cuyo color se veía destacado en la palidez cadavérica de su piel, y sus labios se encontraban resecos y cubiertos por pequeñas heridas…pero fue su cabello, o la ausencia de este, lo que le llamó la atención. Nunca antes había estado tan corto, pues desde niño su madre había insistido en que se lo dejase crecer, elogiando sus hermosos rizos tan similares a los de ella. Incluso ahora que la distancia los separaba había continuado dejando su cabello largo, el único vínculo que se permitía mantener con la mujer a la que su padre y las circunstancias se habían encargado de distanciar…y ahora hasta aquel enlace se había roto. Enjolras apretó los labios. Bien. Siempre había destacado por su hermosa apariencia, siendo esto en lo que la gente siempre reparaba primero. Ahora que ya se podía considerar hermoso, sin sus dorados rizos y sus sonrosadas mejillas, ahora podría hacer que le tomasen en serio por sus ideas y no sus apariencias. Con los labios apretados continuó la exploración de los daños, retirando cuidadosamente las vendas que le cubrían el pecho para ver lo que el cuchillo de la Ley había hecho sobre su piel.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que había estado esperando, no era aquello. Jamás aquello. La palabra TRAIDOR grabada a cuchillo en su piel saltó ante sus ojos, como una bofetada en lo más profundo de su ser. Traidor. Traidor. Él no era un traidor, todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por su Patria y por su país, ¿y era así como el inspector, como sus conciudadanos le veían? Apoyó una mano sobre el espejo, cubriendo el reflejo de aquellas letras con su mano y permitiendo que su palma se deslizase por la fría superficie a medida que las fuerzas le fallaban y se precipitaba de rodillas al suelo. Sentía un nudo en el pecho y en la garganta que le dificultaban la respiración, que comenzó a salirle en cortos jadeos. Le pareció escuchar el ruido de una puerta al abrirse, pero en su estado fue incapaz de prestarle la menor atención. Traidor. De pronto unos brazos se cerraron en torno a él y, mientras se precipitaba hacia la inconsciencia, le pareció escuchar el dulce murmullo de una canción de cuna.


	12. Juegos de luces y sombras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche se presenta para los amigos llena de misterios.

Los cafés y cabarets de París estaban siempre a rebosar de estudiantes y trabajadores, los unos dispuestos a ignorar sus clases y deberes y los otros a malgastar el dinero ganado en su jornada de trabajo. Entre el parloteo y las risas ruidosas del gentío era sencillo mantener conversaciones privadas sin atraer la atención de nadie, y por ello eran el lugar ideal para hablar de rebeliones y planear revueltas. El cuarto trasero del Musain era el hogar de los revolucionarios por excelencia, un escondite a plena vista en el que podían charlar libremente acerca de sus objetivos y sus ideas, debatir con otras mentes sobre asuntos que en cualquier otro espacio habrían sido tachados de sediciosos, por lo que siempre estaba a rebosar… o por lo menos, así había sido hasta que las detenciones comenzaron. Mientras abandonaba el local tras la reunión, Courfeyrac no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo reducidos que se habían visto sus números en los últimos tiempos: aunque la sala no había estado vacía ni mucho menos, resultaba evidente que sus fuerzas habían mermado considerablemente; incluso en los rostros de aquellos que sí habían acudido podía percibirse cierta tensión e inquietud que no hacía más que incrementarse a medida que las noticias sobre los rechazos de otros grupos se hacían saber. Courfeyrac no los culpaba en realidad: las cosas se veían de un modo cuando todo iba bien y el barco iba viento en popa, pero cuando las nubes comenzaban a oscurecer el horizonte presagiando una tormenta, la gente comenzaba a dudar y a arrepentirse, como las ratas que abandonaban el barco antes de un naufragio. Solo aquellos verdaderamente fieles a la causa permanecían firmes ante la adversidad, así que en cierta medida aquella cadena de contratiempos les estaba haciendo el favor de mostrarles a aquellos con quienes realmente se podía contar.

A pesar de todos los golpes que estaban sufriendo, Courfeyrac no estaba especialmente preocupado: sí, las cosas no pintaban bien, pero él había estado al pie del cañón desde el principio y por lo tanto sabía que no había sido fácil comenzar, que tan solo habían logrado salir adelante gracias a la determinación de Enjolras, la perseverancia de Combeferre y su propio carisma. Se habían visto en situaciones complicadas y gracias a los tres siempre habían logrado salir airosos, así que no le cabía duda de que en cuanto Enjolras se hubiese repuesto de sus heridas y retomado su puesto al frente de Les Amis, todo volvería a su cauce. Enjolras tenía un modo de inspirar y tranquilizar a la gente que completaba las habilidades de sus comandantes y amigos, y que era la pieza que faltaba en el engranaje para mantener a sus aliados calmados frente a la adversidad. Ahora que Enjolras había comenzado a recuperarse y se encontraba fuera de peligro, Courfeyrac solo esperaba encontrar al espía antes de que eso sucediese, para poder ofrecer a su amigo la posibilidad de hacer justicia sobre las heridas que la traición le había provocado.

Sus pasos resonaban en las calles semi desiertas, produciendo una sensación de vacío y soledad que el estudiante de Derecho decidió paliar entonando una melodía que Bahorel le había enseñado para acompañar su marcha. Se trataba de una alegre tonada acerca de las conquistas de un pirata, con el que Courfeyrac se sentía algo identificado debido a su innegable encanto y la forma en que las damas lo encontraban irresistible. Aquella cancioncilla le ayudó también a mantenerse despierto, luchando contra el embotamiento que el vino consumido le provocaba. Su canto atrajo la mirada curiosa de una joven trabajadora que regresaba a casa tras su jornada, y a la que dedicó una graciosa reverencia que arrancó de la mujer una encantadora risita. En el rostro de Courfeyrac se dibujó una sonrisa mientras consideraba la posibilidad de emular al pirara de su canción aquella noche, pero cuando fue a dar un paso hacia la joven, el roce apresurado de un hombro contra el suyo lo desequilibró y por poco lo derribó al suelo, provocando una carcajada de su pretendida conquista. Contrariado ante aquella pérdida momentánea de la elegancia y de la dignidad frente a la dama, Courfeyrac se volvió hacia quien lo había empujado, un hombre que caminaba apresuradamente en la dirección contraria:

-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, monsieur? Un carro se mueve más despacio, y con más deferencia para con los pobres caminantes –increpó el estudiante.

El hombre se volvió ligeramente, y en su perfil Courfeyrac pudo distinguir a la luz de las estrellas los rasgos de Jehan. El poeta pareció reconocerle también, pues se detuvo para mirarle.

-Discúlpame, amigo mío –dijo el literato.- La luna y las estrellas hacen todo más hermoso en la noche, mas son pobre iluminación en la oscuridad y me temo que no te había visto.

Courfeyrac hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-No ha habido daños que lamentar, salvo tal vez mi orgullo –bromeó con una sonrisa.- Pero dime, ¿dónde te diriges tan aprisa, como si las Furias del infierno corriesen tras tus pasos?

En el rostro de Jehan podía percibirse, incluso bajo la tenue iluminación de los astros, cierto nerviosismo.

-A ninguna parte –respondió rápidamente.

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que el rostro de Courfeyrac se iluminase en una sonrisa traviesa:

-No me digas que una dama es la causa de tu desvelo, amigo mío –dijo, sin ocultar la diversión en su voz.- ¿Tienes una cita con una doncella en estas horas tan intempestivas? Jehan, me sorprendes, jamás te habría tomado por tan atrevido.

El poeta desvió la mirada, incómodo y avergonzado para mayor diversión de Courfeyrac.

-Ssí, eso es -admitió por fin en un quedo murmullo.-

-Ve pues –respondió Courfeyrac con una risa.- Nada más lejos de mi intención que interponerme entre dos enamorados. Ten cuidado, que el fuego de la pasión no consuma tus energías y te impida continuar con nuestra tarea –se despidió en tono jocoso.

Jehan dejó escapar una risita nerviosa antes de retomar su camino, veloz como un alma que huye del infierno.

Courfeyrac negó con regocijo al contemplar a su amigo alejarse y emprendió de nuevo su marcha. La trabajadora a la que había pensado conquistar se había retirado mientras hablaban, y de nuevo quedaba él solo en la calle oscura, así que una vez más entonó su canción para hacerse compañía. Su residencia se encontraba todavía alejada, pero no tenía prisa puesto que la clase del día siguiente había sido cancelada y disponía de muchas horas para poder reposar. La noche era fresca, mas no en exceso, y aunque ocasionalmente las nubes cubrían la escasa luz de los cuerpos celestes, resultaba una velada agradable y que invitaba a pasear.

No mucho tiempo después de su encuentro con Jehan le pareció distinguir a lo lejos a Combeferre, que caminaba también con cierta premura. Courfeyrac alzó el brazo y lo agitó en el aire tratando de atraer la atención de su amigo, pero el filósofo apenas le dedicó un gesto sin detener su caminata. El estudiante de Derecho se preguntó hacia donde se dirigía con tanta prisa el estudiante de Medicina, descartando que fuese a asistir a algún enfermo al no verle cargar su maletín. Tampoco iba a ver a Enjolras, pues sabía por boca del propio médico que había ido a visitarle la noche anterior para hacerle su revisión, cuyos detalles le había transmitido en el Corinthe tras ser puesto al día de las novedades que se había perdido al no poder acudir a la reunión. ¿Se trataba pues de asuntos del corazón? ¿También Combeferre acudía a una cita a escondidas con una amante, como Jehan? Podía recordar también el apuro con el que Bahorel había abandonado el café poco después de que él mismo lo hiciese, a quien había visto de lejos mientras se alejaba por la calleja. Parecía que tan solo él no tendría compañía aquella noche. De pronto se sintió agotado y deseoso de finalizar su caminata y regresar a casa para descansar.

 

-No tenías derecho a ocultármelo.

La voz de Enjolras, pese a no haber superado el volumen de un murmullo, sobresaltó a Grantaire e hizo que dejase de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al rubio. Desde que lo había encontrado la noche anterior frente al espejo, Enjolras no había pronunciado palabra, y aquel mutismo preocupaba y angustiaba al artista: había esperado protestas e ira, indignación por haber sido mantenido en la oscuridad, pero aquella mañana Enjolras había escogido mantenerse silencioso y pensativo. Ahora que por fin había decidido hablar, Grantaire casi deseaba que hubiese permanecido silencioso, pues no había en su voz ni un rastro de la furia bien merecida que él aguardaba, sino una falta de emoción que resultaba aterradora.

-Lo sé –respondió Grantaire, aproximándose al lecho.- Mas, ¿qué querías que hiciese, yo, un mero artista que no sabe nada? No soy médico y por lo tanto no puedo curar, y no soy adivino, por lo que no está en mi mano leer los pensamientos. Tú habías caído presa de las fiebres y los delirios, y una noticia así podría haberte arrebatado el juicio como las aguas del Lethe, así que ¿cómo arriesgarme a dañar una mente que ya sufría tormentos?

-Esa no es razón para ocultármelo, tenía derecho a…

-Hablas de razón –interrumpió Grantaire-, y yo te digo ¿cómo piensas que habría ayudado a tu recuperación el mostrarte tus heridas?

-Mi recuperación –pronunció Enjolras con desdén en la voz.- ¿Cómo recuperarme si lo único que haces es tratarme como un niño de pecho, haciendo todo por mí? Estar aquí tumbado pone mi razón en más riesgo que ese conocimiento. Tus atenciones terminarán por arrebatarme el sentido.

El artista retrocedió ligeramente y apretó la mandíbula, como si acabase de encajar un golpe.

-No puedes salir a la calle en tu estado, podrías empeorar o morir y ¿cómo ayudaría eso a tu Revolución, a los que tan frecuentemente llamas tus camaradas?

-A ti no te importa la Revolución –negó Enjolras.

-Me importas tú –replicó Grantaire.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos tras aquella declaración, el uno procesando la información y el otro tratando de comprender que había sido él el que lo había dicho.

-Si lo que quieres es ayudar a tus camaradas, entonces hazlo desde aquí –propuso Grantaire tras la pausa.- Son tus palabras las que inflaman los espíritus como una vela prende una hoguera; házselas llegar, pues.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga? –preguntó Enjolras, con incredulidad.-

-Escribe tus discursos, tus panfletos, lo que desees y Combeferre y los demás se encargarán de hacerlos circular.

Enjolras lo contempló con seriedad unos momentos, considerando la posibilidad, hasta que sus ojos fueron a caer sobre sus manos vendadas. Pese a tu testarudez, sabía que aún tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que pudiese volver a utilizarlas para escribir.

-¿Es que disfrutas humillándome, o acaso el vino ha afectado a tus dotes de observación? –respondió fríamente.- No puedo escribir.

-Utilízame, pues. 

-Sé serio.

-Soy salvaje. Pero no dejes que eso te ciegue: ardo en deseos de servirte y, ¿acaso no han existido desde la Antigüedad los escribas, hombres cuyo trabajo era escribir lo que otros les dictan? Permíteme que te rinda ese servicio.

El líder de los revolucionarios no respondió, sino que frunció el ceño ligeramente y cayó en una profunda reflexión, meditando aquellas palabras. Por un lado, no estaba seguro de poder fiarse del artista, cuya volubilidad conocía de sobra, más desde que se encontraba convaleciente y al cuidado de este, el hombre le había mostrado facetas que jamás había vislumbrado antes. Por otro lado, sus sombrías reflexiones de la noche previa y las letras grabadas en su pecho clamaban en su mente y en su alma, recordándole su falta para con su deber y con su Patria. Alzó una mano para mesarse los cabellos, pero la dejó caer de nuevo a su regazo cuando sus dedos se toparon con el aire donde sus rizos deberían haber estado. Con una punzada en el pecho, se percató de que nunca antes había reparado en lo mucho que se tocaba el pelo, y se preguntó si de algún modo él, que repudiaba la belleza por considerarla una distracción y un peligro para sus deberes, no habría pecado de vanidoso sin ser consciente. ¿Había atentado contra sus creencias dándole mayor importancia a sus cabellos que a su nación? ¿Había, pues, algo de verdad en aquella palabra escrita a cuchillo en su piel?

Grantaire aguardó con preocupación creciente a que Enjolras reaccionase de algún modo, tras haber caído en la inmovilidad y el silencio como la estatua de mármol con la que tantas veces lo había comparado. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos en esta ocasión? ¿Le pediría el líder, horrorizado y decepcionado por su conducta, que no volviese a acercarse jamás? 

Los minutos pasaron y por fin Enjolras volvió a la vida, como si despertase de un profundo sueño.

-Si solo pusieses tu pasión al servicio de lo que importa –musitó.

-¿Aceptas mi servicio? –insistió Grantaire.- ¿Me lo permites?

-Sí.

 

Las calles y callejones de París se vuelven en la noche teatros de luces y sombras, dispuestos a ocultar a aquellos que no desean ser vistos ni oídos. En la oscuridad de un callejón, una figura aguardaba pacientemente, lejos de la luz de la luna y de las miradas indiscretas, volviéndose cuando el sonido de unos pasos apresurados le anunciaron la llegada de alguien más.

-Llegas tarde –acusó el inspector Javert, frunciendo el ceño ante el recién llegado.-

-Me crucé con uno de ellos. Tenía que asegurarme de que nadie me seguía –respondió el espía.-

-¿Sospechan de ti?

-No lo creo, pero nunca está de más ser precavido…No podemos permitirnos fallos ahora que estamos tan cerca de aplastar la rebelión.

Javert asintió.

-Confían en ti.

El estudiante soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo no confiar en quien lleva tanto tiempo a tu lado? A fin de cuentas, uno no desconfía de los amigos.


	13. Ajedrez y vino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La esperanza regresa a los revolucionarios y Grantaire reflexiona.

La preocupación de Feuilly iba acrecentándose a medida que transcurrían los días y se iban produciendo nuevas redadas y detenciones. Su relación con los revolucionarios parecía haberse filtrado entre los trabajadores, e incluso aquellos compañeros que trabajaban a diario con él y que lo habían invitado en numerosas ocasiones a compartir una botella de vino tras una dura jornada, ahora lo ignoraban y lo condenaban al ostracismo como si de un apestado se tratase. La soledad no le importaba especialmente, ya que como huérfano estaba acostumbrado a la marginación y el desprecio ajenos, pero aquellos comentarios que se alzaban a su paso y las miradas de reojo que le seguían allá donde iba no dejaban de suponer una preocupación constante de que la persona equivocada se percatase y terminasen por cerrarle la puerta a nuevos empleos o incluso que lo echasen de su puesto: ¿cómo se alimentaría y ayudaría a los muchachos de la calle si no tenía trabajo? La revolución era su máxima ambición, pero no podría luchar por el cambio y por los menos favorecidos si no tenía fuerzas siquiera para ponerse en pie.

Como contraste a su preocupación, en el cuarto trasero del café Musain se respiraban nuevos aires de optimismo tras la reciente llegada de una carta de Enjolras. Tanto Feuilly como el resto de Les Amis se habían visto sorprendidos a su llegada al enterarse de que aquella misma mañana Grantaire había dejado recado a madame Houcheloup de entregarles una nota del herido líder. La caligrafía era irregular y evidentemente no era la suya, pero eso era esperable debido al lamentable estado en que la tortura había dejado sus manos, pero las palabras pertenecían sin duda al joven revolucionario. El encargado de transmitirlas fue Courfeyrac, sentado en medio de los estudiantes y amparado bajo una ruidosa y audible conversación entre Joly y Bossuet acerca de las virtudes de la cantante a cuyo espectáculo les había arrastrado Musichetta aquel día.

-…voz como los ángeles del Paraíso, mon ami, realmente daba vida a la ninfa de su canción…-decía Joly, gesticulando con su inseparable bastón, solo para ser interrumpido por una estruendosa carcajada de su amigo.-

-Como los ángeles tal vez, pero como los Caídos, me temo –replicaba el eternamente desafortunado Bossuet que ese día lucía una venda en torno a la mano derecha.- Tenía una voz hermosa, pero demasiado estridente…

Bajo aquella protección, los revolucionarios se inclinaban con avidez en sus sillas, escuchando los murmullos de Courfeyrac al leerles la carta escrita por su ausente líder:

-Ciudadanos, me dirijo hoy a vosotros en esta oscura hora que nos asola, no con la pretensión de ser un faro en la tormenta sino como un camarada más que comparte vuestra aflicción. Complicados son los tiempos que vivimos, y tenebroso se presenta el avenir, mas no debemos dejar que el desasosiego nos ciegue y haga mella en nuestras almas y en nuestros corazones. Debemos recordar siempre que pese a la máscara de la noche, el futuro que nos aguarda es brillante y portentoso, cargado de luces. No cometamos el error de pensar que solo nosotros sufrimos estos contratiempos: aquellos que lucharon antes que nosotros dudaron y desesperaron ante las trabas del camino, pero jamás se rindieron y, como ellos, tampoco nosotros debemos dejarnos vencer. Ciudadanos, el pueblo sufre y Francia clama en su malestar, ¿acaso no somos nosotros parte de esa nación, hijos de Francia? Las enfermedades de la corrupción y la pobreza nos aquejan y matan a nuestros hermanos, la Patria nos necesita y el pueblo nos suplica. ¿Haremos oídos sordos a esa llamada desesperada? ¿Cerraremos los ojos ante el suplicio de los nuestros? Mantengámonos firmes en nuestro empeño de traerle a este país la medicina sanadora de la República, cura de todos los males que nos aquejan y que asfixian a esta sociedad, y pronto veremos llegar el día en que el pueblo se alce glorioso para tomar su lugar, curado de su malestar y libre de la dolencia de la tiranía. Vive la République! Vive la France!

Las aclamaciones fueron acogidas con vítores y entusiasmo, repetidas en murmullos entre el jaleo de sillas, mesas y voces, y ahogadas en vino, más dulce aquella noche con el sabor de la libertad y la esperanza una vez más en los labios. Courfeyrac sonrió y brindó con el mismo entusiasmo que sus compañeros, pero no tardó en escabullirse para ir a sentarse en la mesa en la que Combeferre se concentraba en leer un texto a la luz de las velas.

-¿Qué es lo que lees con tanta concentración, amigo mío? –preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.-Temo que se te quede la cara así si continúas frunciendo el ceño de ese modo. 

Combeferre apenas alzó la mirada de su libro antes de continuar con su lectura.

-Se te ve de buen humor –comentó simplemente.-

Courfeyrac sonrió.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Somos jóvenes, la noche es hermosa, los ánimos vuelven a estar largos y Enjolras se recupera…

Combeferre esbozó una sonrisa a su vez, sin mirarle.

-Me alegro –murmuró.-

-¿Qué hay de ti, amigo? –preguntó Courfeyrac, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.- Pareces inusualmente severo esta noche. ¿Qué te preocupa en esta hermosa velada? ¿Problemas del corazón tal vez? –inquirió, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

La declaración hizo que Combeferre alzase por fin la cabeza para mirarle, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso? –replicó por fin, con confusión evidente en su voz.-

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, mon ami –respondió el estudiante de Derecho.- La otra noche te vi yendo con prisas, ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿No era a casa de tu amante a donde te dirigías con tanta premura? –insistió Courfeyrac, atrayendo con sus palabras la atención de Bahorel, que jugaba al ajedrez con Feuilly en una mesa próxima.

-¿Qué es eso sobre una amante, Combeferre? –preguntó con una sonrisa.- ¿Es verdad que los encantos de una señorita han logrado trastocar ese racional corazón tuyo?

-Llega tarde a las reuniones, se va pronto…Lleva tantos días como ausente, su cabeza está en las nubes sin duda, ¡ah, l’amour! –intervino Jehan en tono soñador.-

Combeferre sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su lectura con gesto contrariado para deleite de sus amigos, quienes se lo tomaron como una seña de que era cierto. Sin embargo, Feuilly frunció ligeramente el ceño reflexionando sobre lo dicho. Ahora que Jehan lo había mencionado, era cierto que llevaba unos días comportándose de un modo extraño, incluso podría decirse que huidizo. ¿Podría ser…? No, no podía tratarse de Combeferre, él era uno de los principales miembros y líderes de Les Amis, por no hablar de que era amigo de la infancia de Enjolras y Courfeyrac. Además, no había estado presente en la reunión de aquel día. Tal vez Courfeyrac lo puso al día, insinuó una vocecita en el fondo de su mente. Ha estado presente en todas las demás.

-Estás muy silencioso, amigo mío –dijo Bahorel, moviendo una pieza en el tablero. 

-El silencio es a veces el arma más peligrosa –respondió Feuilly, finalizando la partida con un solo movimiento.

 

Tras entregar la carta de Enjolras, Grantaire no regresó directamente a la casa, sino que se detuvo en un café cercano al que solía acudir. Desde que había comenzado a cuidar del líder revolucionario apenas había tenido ocasión de probar un trago de vino, y su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos tal y como su alma le exigía las palabras de Enjolras. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar violentamente, de forma que la carta había requerido de varios intentos para ser legible, y aquello no había escapado a la atención del rubio, quien por una vez no había dicho nada al respecto. Después de todos aquellos días de cuidador, sentía que se lo había ganado: un trago por sus esfuerzos no parecía demasiado pedir, y estaba seguro de que Enjolras se pasaría la mañana durmiendo y ni siquiera se percataría de su ausencia. Con estos pensamientos, se sentó en su lugar habitual y pidió una botella de vino y queso para desayunar. El primer trago fue como un sorbo de agua fresca en el desierto, y con el segundo sintió que el temblor de sus manos comenzaba a disminuir. Mientras bebía, le asaltó el súbito pensamiento de que a Enjolras no le agradaría aquello. Casi podía verlo, sentado en la cama con aquel aire regio y distante que le caracterizaba incluso en su convalecencia, con su labio superior ligeramente curvado en una mueca reprobatoria. Ni siquiera ahora que había probado ser útil, después de aquellos días interminables cuidándole y devolviéndole la salud poco a poco, nada de lo que hacía parecía satisfacer al estudiante. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar él, la más baja de las escorias, de un ser divino y recto como Enjolras? Donde Enjolras era virtud y moralidad, Grantaire era vicio y corrupción; donde el líder era luz radiante, el borracho era vil oscuridad. Nada de lo que Grantaire hiciese jamás podría satisfacer las expectativas de Enjolras, jamás lo vería como un amigo o como un igual, y sin embargo el artista regresaba una y otra vez a sus pies como un perro, desesperado por sus atenciones como un niño pequeño frente a sus padres, y si solo podía lograrlas molestándole e irritándole, no le importaba con tal de lograr que aquellos ojos penetrantes se fijasen en él tan solo un instante.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la mañana había transcurrido ya y el día se encontraba muy avanzado, al igual que la botella que yacía frente a él, junto a las otras dos que ya se encontraban vacías. Terminó con la botella de un trago y pagó, esperando y rogando contra todo pronóstico que Enjolras no se hubiese despertado todavía y no hubiese advertido su desaparición.

-Hueles a vino –aquellas palabras le recibieron apenas hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.- Has estado bebiendo.

Tal y como había imaginado, el labio superior de Enjolras se curvó ligeramente en una mueca de desaprobación, y sus ojos miraron al artista con una mezcla de decepción y lástima que fue demasiado para Grantaire.

-Sagaz deducción, veo que el encamamiento no ha afectado a tu razón, oh Apolo –respondió en tono burlón.- ¿Qué otras deducciones tienes para mí? Ilumíname con tus palabras como los rayos del Sol que con tu carro conduces cada día.

Enjolras frunció el ceño, desconcertado por aquel súbito comportamiento.

-Grantaire…

-Dime, estatua de mármol que desde tu pedestal contemplas al resto de los bajos y despreciables seres que habitan este mundo, ¿acaso no era esto lo que estabas esperando? ¿No prueba esto tus teorías, tus ideas acerca del cínico Grantaire, ese bueno para nada? Incluso tras todos estos días sirviéndote me consideras un inútil, ¿no es cierto? Ah, callas ahora. ¿Te falla ahora la elocuencia? ¿Te ha arrebatado este servidor de Dionisio el sentido y la cordura con sus acciones? ¡Eres un ingrato, Enjolras!

El chico alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa y desconcierto ante aquellas acusaciones.

-Yo no he…

-No, tú nunca has hecho nada, oh inmaculado ser del Olimpo, demasiado puro como para contaminarte de los vicios de los mortales. Pero no todos somos como tú, ni como tu preciada República a la que en tanta estima conservas. No todos podemos ser perfectos y, ¿quién te ha dado derecho a juzgar desde tu alto podio? ¿Quién crees que eres para mirarme con esos ojos como si no fuese más que el barro que limpias de tus botas? Aún, pese a todo lo que he hecho, no es suficiente, ¡nunca será suficiente para ti! ¡Mártir de la Patria!¡Santo de la Revolución!¡Arrogante sin alma, eso es lo que eres! –Grantaire caminó de un lado para otro de la sala hasta detenerse frente a la cama de Enjolras.- Y sin embargo…sin embargo, ¡oh, cómo ansío tus palabras, tu ira! Porque son mejores que tu indiferencia. ¿Cómo puedes respirar fuego y al mismo tiempo ser de hielo? Porque ardientes son tus discursos, mas helado es tu corazón –Grantaire sacudió la cabeza tristemente y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se inclinó sobre Enjolras robándole un apasionado beso antes de salir de la habitación.


	14. Reflexiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras reflexiona y Combeferre aconseja.

Cuando Combeferre entró en la casa todo estaba silencioso, como de costumbre. Aquello no le habría resultado llamativo de no ser por la sensación de extrañeza que le asaltó apenas hubo cruzado el umbral, así como el ambiente enrarecido y tenso que parecía invadirlo todo y espesar la atmósfera de la residencia. Dio un par de pasos hacia el interior, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza, hasta que por fin se percató de a qué se debía su confusión: pese a lo avanzado de la hora, no había en el salón ninguna vela encendida, y no ardía en el hogar ningún fuego. Tampoco había acudido Grantaire a recibirle al escuchar el sonido de la llave en el cerrojo. Frunció el ceño, considerando la estancia sumida en la penumbra: todo parecía estar en su lugar, sillas y mesas y papeles permanecían en ordenados montones cada uno en su rincón, y no había en ninguna parte nada revuelto, señales que indicasen que había tenido lugar un enfrentamiento, así que descartó la posibilidad de que alguien hubiese entrado por la fuerza y atacado a sus compañeros...o tal vez sí lo habían hecho, aprovechando la debilidad de Enjolras en un momento de ausencia de Grantaire, pero en ese caso ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no había acudido a dar la voz de alarma al café?

-¿Enjolras? -llamó en voz alta Combeferre, avanzando lentamente y con precaución en dirección al cuarto del herido.

-Estoy aquí -respondió el rubio tranquilamente.

Combeferre se relajó al escucharle, pues conocía a Enjolras lo suficiente como para saber que si algo no iba bien se lo habría hecho saber al instante, sin importar el riesgo que pudiese correr. Aferrando mejor su maletín, el estudiante de Medicina caminó hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta. 

-Veo que has decidido ser razonable y permitir que te ayuden durante tu recuperación -comentó con una sonrisa apreciativa.- Me alegro de que sea así, de este modo tus heridas podrán sanar antes.

Enjolras, sentado contra el cabecero de la cama, alzó la cabeza para verle entrar, con un aire pensativo y confuso en su angelical rostro que acentuaba la inocencia e integridad que su persona parecía desprender.

-Sí, así es -asintió de forma ausente mientras contemplaba cómo Combeferre depositaba a los pies del lecho su maletín y se aproximaba para examinar sus vendajes.

Con movimientos cuidadosos y practicados, el galeno retiró una a una las capas de vendas y examinó con ojo crítico las laceraciones y heridas que ocultaban, inclinándose sobre ellas para olfatearlas ligeramente.

-No parece que se hayan infectado -anunció por fin, incorporándose. Colocó el dorso de la mano sobre la frente de Enjolras y asintió para si.- Tampoco tienes fiebre -declaró, abriendo su maletín para preparar un nuevo emplasto para las heridas.- Pareces preocupado, amigo mío. ¿Qué es lo que te aflige? ¿Acaso has vuelto a discutir con Grantaire? ¿Es por eso que se ha marchado, o lo has enviado a un nuevo recado?

Ante la mención del cínico, Enjolras frunció el ceño.

-Hemos discutido, podría decirse -musitó, antes de caer una vez más en el mutismo.

Sabedor de que no serviría de nada presionarle, Combeferre trabajó en silencio, permitiendo al convaleciente ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Combeferre -habló por fin Enjolras, meditabundo.- Tú me conoces más que nadie en este mundo, más que los padres que me engendraron y tal vez incluso más que yo mismo. Dime, pues, ¿alguna vez he cometido la falta de menospreciarte, a ti o a alguno de nuestros camaradas?

Si la pregunta le desconcertó, el médico se cuidó de mostrarlo.

-Enjolras, eres un hombre extraordinario y brillante -respondió por fin, con la mirada puesta en sus quehaceres-, pero me temo que entre tus virtudes no se cuenta la delicadeza. Eres sincero, brutalmente, y aunque no pretendes mal con tus palabras, a veces causas más daño que una bala en los corazones ajenos. Te consideras a ti mismo frente a unos estándares muy elevados, amigo mío, y esperas de los demás la misma virtuosidad que te exiges, olvidando que no está en manos de todos comportarse con tu rectitud.

El líder de Les Amis permaneció en silencio, reflexionando sobre aquellas palabras.

-¿Es cierto entonces que mi corazón es de hielo? -inquirió al cabo de un rato.- ¿Puede ser mi sinceridad confundida con frialdad y desprecio? Nunca ha sido mi intención menospreciar a nadie, mas por descuido lo he hecho y ahora me encuentro en esta situación. ¿Qué debo hacer? -sus ojos se volvieron hacia su más antiguo amigo en busca de guía.

Combeferre detuvo sus acciones para mirarlo.

-Habla con él -replicó.- Grantaire puede ni ser uno de nosotros en cuanto a ideales, pero te tiene en estima y escuchará tus palabras. Sé sincero, Enjolras, ese es mi consejo.

Tras comprobar el estado de sus vendas y decidirlo satisfactorio, Combeferre recogió su maletín y se despidió, abandonando la casa y dejando al estudiante a solas con sus pensamientos una vez más. Desde que Grantaire se había marchado de aquel modo ta brusco, Enjolras no había podido dejar de reflexionar acerca de lo que sabía del hombre y de su comportamiento hacia él. En el tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, Grantaire se había comportado como un borracho cínico y ruidoso, despreciando las ideas de Enjolras y comportándose como un disturbio en las reuniones. Estaba claro que no creía en sus palabras, en sus ideales y en sus objetivos, y sin embargo regresaba una y otra vez a las reuniones y clamaba creer en Enjolras, quien siempre se lo había tomado como un escarnio y una burla, un intento del cínico por humillarlo y divertirse a su costa. No obstante, en los últimos días había visto en el hombre un nuevo aspecto, una dedicación y lealtad que jamás antes había mostrado, y eso le había hecho sentirse frustrado, ya que siempre había visto en el hombre potencial, la capacidad para ser mucho más que el bebedor molesto que merodeaba en el cuarto trasero del Musain. Había en él un deseo de verle brillar, de poder tenerlo a su lado como uno de sus camaradas, de poder recorrer aquella ruta gloriosa a su lado...y tal vez por eso se había comportado de forma especialmente desagradable con él, sin pretenderlo. Mientras se acomodaba en la cama una vez más, le pareció escuchar en su mente el eco lejano de una nana reconfortante y fue consciente de la entrega con la que Grantaire le había cuidado, solo para recibir a cambio desprecios.

-Te debo una disculpa -murmuró con suavidad, volviéndose para mirar al cínico, que aguardaba de pie junto a la puerta.

Grantaire no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí de pie, contemplando al líder dorado sentado en el lecho, inmóvil como una estatua y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su angelical rostro incapaz de interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos y demasiado inquieto como para entrar.

-No, soy yo el que te la debe -el cínico sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, mesándoselos.- No debí hablarte así, mas los vapores del vino son malos consejeros y me arrojaron a cometer una ofensa imperdonable...

-La sinceridad no es una ofensa -le interrumpió Enjolras con delicadeza.- ¿Acaso no soy yo quien afirma que la verdad es una de las más altas virtudes? No debes disculparte, Grantaire, pues he sido yo quien te ha faltado. Todos los hombres somos iguales, y como tales ¿quién soy yo para maltratarte del modo en que lo hecho? He faltado a mis principios y al hacerlo he cometido un terrible atentado contra ti, por lo que ruego tu perdón -murmuró suavemente. El rostro de Grantaire era un cuadro de confusión e incredulidad mientras contemplaba a Enjolras desde el vano de la puerta.- Estos días no has hecho más que cuidar de mí, restaurando mis heridas y mi salud, y en mi frustración te lo he pagado con desprecios, como un infante caprichoso y petulante. Lo comprenderé si deseas marcharte y no regresar más.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar al artista, quien se precipitó apresuradamente al interior de la estancia para arrodillarse junto al lecho.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no me iré -replicó, como si la sola idea le fuese repugnante.- Servirte y ayudarte es para mí un honor. Enceraría tus zapatos si así me lo pidieses.

Enjolras negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás te pediría algo así, rebajarte de ese modo. No me debes ningún servicio ni ninguna lealtad -su mano se cerró delicadamente sobre la del artista.- Te tendré a mi lado como un igual, no como un servidor.

Grantaire alzó la cabeza y se humedeció los labios, contemplándole con incertidumbre y esperanza en el rostro. Lentamente, alzó una mano hasta posarla sobre la mejilla de Enjolras con suavidad.

-¿Lo permites? -susurró, como una queda plegaria.

El leve asentimiento de Enjolras fue todo lo que necesitó para unir sus labios una vez más en un beso delicado, pero tan cargado de sentimientos como el primero.


	15. Revelaciones a la luz de la luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feuilly descubre que hay cosas que hubiese preferido no saber.
> 
> Voy a ir al Infierno, lo sé.

Cuando Combeferre cerró la puerta de la casa de Enjolras tras de si, se detuvo un instante para echar un vistazo a su reloj y después echó a caminar apresuradamente. Feuilly, oculto entre las sombras a una cierta distancia, se dispuso a seguirle lo más silenciosamente posible a través de las calles apenas iluminadas por la luz de la luna y las escasas farolas de gas esparcidas a cierta distancia unas de otras. Apenas iniciaron el camino, quedó claro que el médico no se dirigía a su casa, que se encontraba en la dirección opuesta, y tampoco eran el Musain o el Corinthe el destino de su caminata, pues ambos sabían que la reunión de aquella noche había concluido y que todos sus compañeros se habrían esparcido ya por la ciudad, regresando a sus hogares o iniciando una noche de bebidas y risas al amor de la lumbre. El rostro de Combeferre resultaba apenas visible debido a la penumbra y a la distancia que los separaba, pero Feuilly estaba casi seguro de poder apreciar, en los escasos intervalos iluminados por el alumbrado nocturno, una mueca de premura y apremio en la faz de su amigo, y no había forma de negar lo vivo de su paso; estaba claro, por lo acelerado de su marcha, que el estudiante de Medicina se dirigía hacia una cita a la que ya llegaba con retraso, mas ¿con quién debía encontrarse? El hombre lo condujo de forma inconsciente por las calles de París, abandonando las calles y bulevares principales en favor de los barrios de los obreros y trabajadores, y Feuilly sintió en lo hondo de su corazón una punzada de culpabilidad al pensar que tal vez Jehan y los demás tenían razón, que Combeferre tenía una amante con la cual se estaba viendo a escondidas y que él lo estaba siguiendo como un ladrón a un encuentro con su enamorada, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser si no? No tenía sentido sospechar de Combeferre: no en vano él era uno de los fundadores de Les Amis, y aunque no era tan apasionado como Couyrferac y Enjolras, sus creencias eran firmes y determinadas, y su ánimo tranquilo servía siempre para atemperar los impulsos más radicales de sus compañeros. ¿Qué motivo podría tener aquel espíritu de filósofo para volverse contra sus amigos y camaradas y buscar la destrucción de la labor de toda su vida?

Sin embargo, mientras atravesaban jardines asalvajados y oscuros y callejas de mal aspecto, Feuilly no pudo evitar que una pequeña duda se afianzase en su corazón. Si de verdad era a una cita con su amada a la que se dirigía, ¿por qué no había pasado primero por sus aposentos para cambiar su viejo y gastado hábito de trabajo por algo más elegante? Si algo sabía Feuilly del amor y de los enamoramientos, era la necesidad de presentarse ante el ser querido en el mejor atuendo posible, con las mejores galas de las que uno disponía en un intento de impresionarles y conseguir su favor, pero no parecía que aquel pensamiento hubiese cruzado la mente del galeno en ningún momento. Si bien era cierto que Combeferre veía el mundo de un modo más práctico que la mayoría de sus compañeros, no parecía probable que aquel clase de comportamiento del amante se le hubiese podido pasar por alto, no cuando entre sus mejores amigos se contaban Courfeyrac y Bahorel, ambos amantes del buen vestir y de la elegancia que aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para compartir sus conocimientos con todo aquel que los escuchase. ¿No había sido Bahorel, acaso, quien no mucho tiempo atrás había aconsejado a Joly acerca de la mejor forma de vestir para impresionar a su estimada Musichetta? Además, de estar enamorado el filósofo, ¿por qué molestarse en ocultarlo a sus amigos? Sí, era cierto que las burlas habrían sido inevitables al hacer la revelación, pero siempre de buen humor y sin malicia, pues a fin de cuentas todos habían pasado por ello en un momento u otro -todos salvo Enjolras, quien afirmaba con cierta diversión que su amante era la Patria y no había sitio en su corazón para nadie más-, y todos habrían estado dispuestos a aconsejar y ayudar al enamorado en sus desvelos. Por mucho que a Feuilly no le gustase reconocerlo, había algo de inquietante y preocupante en el modo furtivo en el que Combeferre había estado actuando en los últimos tiempos, y por ese motivo había decidido seguirle aquella noche, para tranquilizar su mente de una vez por todas y poder continuar en paz sus pesquisas acerca del traidor.

La marcha de Combeferre se interrumpió por fin en una callejuela apartada, y Feuilly se detuvo unos cuantos metros más atrás, oculto en las sombras que un edificio arrojaba sobre la plazoleta en la que se encontraba. La distancia y la negrura que los separaba hacía difícil distinguir lo que Combeferre estaba haciendo, aguardando frente a lo que parecía la pared de un edificio y lanzando ocasionalmente miradas a su reloj, hasta que por fin una puerta oculta en la pared se abrió, dando paso al estudiante al interior del edificio para sorpresa de Feuilly. El trabajador frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo al lugar al que Combeferre había penetrado: era una casa en ruinas, como la mayoría de las que ocupaban aquella zona, sin luces en las ventanas ni nada que pudiese indicar que había vida en su interior. Curioso lugar, sin dudas, para la reunión de dos enamorados. 

-¡Qué ven mis ojos! -exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, al tiempo que una mano le palmeaba la espalda con entusiasmo.- ¿No es este Feuilly acaso, el bravo trabajador, perdido en medio de la oscuridad? ¿Qué haces por estos lares perdidos de la mano de Dios, amigo mío? ¿No deberías estar ya con las ovejas, descansado mientras la ciudad permanece despierta?

Sin demasiadas ganas de apartar la mirada del lugar por el que el médico había desaparecido, Feuilly se giró para encararse con Bossuet, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí, Águila de Meaux? ¿Acaso la suerte te ha vuelto a mostrar su mala cara esta noche, alejándote de los lugares de diversión y arrastrándote a esta? -respondió con voz más queda, correspondiendo su sonrisa con otra más contenida.-

-Pues verás compañero, tras abandonar el Musain me percaté de que mi abrigo ya no estaba conmigo, y como ya sabes ese abrigo es un gran amigo mío con el que he compartido grandes aventuras y del que no deseo separarme, así que regresé sobre mis pasos en su busca solo para darme cuenta de que la querida Louison lo había confundido con un trapo ajado y lo había tirado al exterior, donde un encantador perro lo encontró y decidió que sería una buena manta para pasar la noche. Nada más lejos de mi intención que privar a un pobre animal de calor en el frío, pero nuestro desafortunado amigo perruno tuvo la desgracia de que el abrigo se quedase enganchado en la rueda de un carro, y persiguiendo ese carro he llegado hasta aquí.

Feuilly, que lo escuchó todo con las cejas alzadas, ya estaba acostumbrado a la mala suerte de su compañero, pero aún así no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapase.

-¿Qué ha sido del abrigo entonces, tras tal odisea? -preguntó con diversión.-

-Voilà -con un teatral movimiento, Lesgles desplegó lo que parecía más bien un enorme jirón de tela que un abrigo, mostrándolo con orgullo como si del manto de un rey se tratase.

Feuilly aplaudió ante la revelación, tratando de mantener el volumen de las voces y los ruidos lo más discreto posible.

-Es tu turno ahora, oh Juez del Pueblo, ¿qué te trae por estos parajes? -preguntó Bossuet, volviendo a guardar el desafortunado intento de abrigo bajo su brazo.-

El pelirrojo apartó la mirada, sintiéndose una vez más ligeramente incómodo y culpable.

-Yo...verás, ¿recuerdas la otra noche, cuando Courfeyrac insinuó que Combeferre estaba enamorado? 

Bossuet asintió lentamente y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo travieso.

-Oh...no me digas que has descubierto quién es la misteriosa dama que ha robado el corazón y la atención de nuestro compañero -preguntó, con cierta picardía en la voz.

Feuilly se removió ligeramente, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

-Algo así, creo -murmuró.- No pude resistir la curiosidad cuando esta noche me lo crucé, apresurado como iba, y antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía le estaba siguiendo. No pretendía inmiscuirme en sus asuntos ni nada parecido, tan solo fue curiosidad -confesó, contando tan solo una verdad a medias.-

-Ya veo -Bossuet lo observó con rostro serio unos momentos antes de sonreír de nuevo con diversión.- La curiosidad es una peligrosa consejera, pero es más peligrosa aún si se deja insatisfecha. Cualquier médico te dirá que una curiosidad sin ser resuelta es una de las peores afecciones para la mente y para el alma, estoy seguro -dijo solemnemente, sin perder la sonrisa.- ¿Y bien? ¿Has visto a la famosa señorita? ¿Quién es esa, capaz de alterar al eternamente sereno Combeferre? -preguntó, expectante.

Feuilly esbozó una sonrisa, aliviado ante la falta de juzgamiento por parte de su amigo.

-No he tenido ocasión de verla...Los pasos de Combeferre nos han traído hasta este lugar y después él ha entrado en ese edificio a través de una puerta oculta -lo señaló con la cabeza.- 

-Curioso lugar para un encuentro de amantes -comentó Bossuet, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de su camarada al echarle un vistazo a la ruinosa edificación.- ¿No han salido los tórtolos todavía? -ante la negativa de Feuilly, el calvo se acomodó en su lugar.- Esperemos, pues.

Con aquellas palabras, ambos hombres volvieron la mirada hacia el edificio, en donde seguía sin parecer que un solo alma lo habitase. No había luces en las ventanas ni humo en la chimenea, y ni un solo ruido rompía la quietud de la noche en aquel edificio. El tiempo transcurría lentamente para los vigilantes hasta que por fin, un chasquido anunció que la puerta por la que Combeferre había desaparecido lo que parecían eternidades antes se abría de nuevo. Ambos amigos se incorporaron ligeramente para clavar sendas miradas ávidas en la figura que salía del edifico en aquellos momentos, el uno aguardando un cotilleo y el otro aguardando la confirmación o la negación de sus sospechas, pero cuando la luz de la luna cayó por fin sobre la figura que abandonaba el edificio, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Bajo la luz de las estrellas, Combeferre caminaba de nuevo ajeno a las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros, que apenas se percataron de que no salía con el maletín con el que había entrado. Su atención estaba demasiado centrada en las ropas que lucía ahora su compañero, camarada y líder.

Bajo la luz de las estrellas, Feuilly y Bossuet observaron demasiado aturdidos como para hacer nada, cómo Combeferre salía del edificio y se alejaba, vestido con el uniforme de la Guardia Nacional.


	16. En la boca del lobo

El silencio se había instalado en la plaza al igual que el pánico y la incomprensión en los corazones de ambos muchachos, que se contemplaron mutuamente presas del estupor, incapaces de expresar con palabras lo que sus corazones estaban experimentando en aquellos momentos: era como si el mundo se hubiese puesto del revés repentinamente y nada tuviese ya sentido.

Bossuet fue el primero en romper el mutismo con un quedo murmullo:

-Tiene que tratarse de un error.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar por fin a Feuilly, quien sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Él tampoco quería creerlo, pero no podía negar la evidencia que se acababa de revelar ante los ojos de ambos.

-¿Un error? -repitió con incredulidad.- Tú lo has visto tan bien como yo, Águila de Meaux.

-Tal vez el vino se nos ha subido a la cabeza. Tal vez estemos sufriendo un caso de follie à deux -sugirió Bossuet con cierta desesperación.- Se trata de Combeferre. Quizás él y su misteriosa amante gustan de disfrazarse de ese modo para sus encuentros...-su tono de voz se volvió más bajo, pues a él mismo le costaba creer en aquellas ideas.

Feuilly negó con la cabeza. Habría preferido con creces que la explicación a aquel suceso fuese esa, pero en su mente no cabía la menor duda de que Combeferre era el traidor tras haber visto aquella escena. Volvió la mirada hacia el lugar por el que momentos antes habían visto al estudiante de Medicina, a su amigo y co-fundador de Les Amis, abandonar la ruinosa casa ataviado como un miembro de la Guardia Nacional. Solo entonces se percató de que, en su sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había marchado ni la dirección que había tomado, probablemente directo a una reunión con sus compañeros de la policía dispuesto a delatar lo que había aprendido aquel día mientras les hacía creer a todos que era un camarada más.

-Maldita sea, ¿por dónde se ha ido? -murmuró, girando sobre si mismo en busca de alguna señal que le indicase la ruta que había seguido el espía, sin éxito.- ¿Lo has visto?

Bossuet negó con la cabeza.

-Deberíamos haberle seguido, averiguar a dónde se dirigía -maldijo el trabajador entre dientes.-

-Ahora ya es tarde para eso, amigo mío -respondió Lesgles.- Sin embargo, ya que nos encontramos aquí y que la casa sigue aquí, yo propongo que echemos un vistazo a su interior. Tal vez allí hallemos las respuestas que buscamos, algo que explique esta locura,  
Feuilly se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Estás proponiendo que entremos en ese sitio? No sabemos qué puede haber ahí dentro,

-Exactamente por eso debemos entrar -insistió el estudiante de Derecho.- ¿Quién sabe si no encontraremos algo que explique lo que acabamos de ver?

El trabajador sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

-Sabes tan bien como yo lo que acabamos de ver, Lesgles.

-Sea como sea, necesitamos pruebas que presentar ante nuestros camaradas -dijo Bossuet.- Nadie nos creerá si no aportamos evidencias que corroboren nuestro testimonio. Yo mismo tampoco me lo creería de no haber tenido la mala fortuna de contemplarlo con estos ojos míos.

Feuilly asintió por fin, viendo la lógica de su propuesta.

-Entremos, pues, pero debemos extremar las precauciones: no sabemos quién o qué puede haber ahí dentro, ni quién puede estar vigilando el lugar. No debemos ser vistos ni escuchados.

-Pierde el cuidado, amigo mío -repuso Bossuet con un gesto de su calva cabeza.- Seremos como sombras en la noche, nadie nos verá ni escuchará - afirmó con confianza y seguridad, echando a caminar.

Los faldones de su harapiento abrigo quedaron atrapados bajo uno de los pies de Feuilly, provocando que Bossuet trastabillase al tratar de alejarse y cayese de bruces al suelo sobre un montón de viejas y secas vigas de madera que se rompieron con un estrépito de chasquidos y crujidos que resonó por todo el lugar. Ambos hombres se quedaron petrificados unos instantes, temerosos de haber atraído la atención de quien estuviese vigilando. Allá iba su oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos, pues nadie habría podido pasar por alto aquel estruendo de árbol derribado que la caída había producido, a no ser que estuviese profundamente dormido o borracho.

Borracho. Aquello le dio una idea a Feuilly, quien estalló en fuertes carcajadas y se aproximó tambaleándose al caído Lesgles para ayudarle a levantarse, tropezando y balanceándose peligrosamente a cada paso. El desafortunado estudiante lo miró confundido unos momentos antes de captar las intenciones de su camarada y romper a reír con fuerza mientras se levantaba dificultosamente, como si el mundo estuviese inclinándose hacia los lados. Ambos hombres siguieron riendo mientras caminaban apoyándose el uno sobre el otro en un aparente intento de mantenerse rectos, y Bossuet rompió a cantar una obscena canción que Grantaire le había enseñado un tiempo atrás. Quien los estuviese viendo, habría llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba simplemente de un par de estudiantes que se habían pasado con la bebida y regresaban ahora a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche. Nadie les interrumpió en su marcha hacia el callejón donde se encontraba la puerta por la que Combeferre había entrado, y una vez allí Bossuet tropezó una vez más, cayendo con una exagerada pantomima sobre la puerta secreta. Las sombras del callejón actuaron como sombras protectoras, ocultando los movimientos cuidadosos de Feuilly mientras forzaba la cerradura, y el canto y las risas de Lesgles disimuló el quejido de la madera envejecida y las bisagras oxidadas al abrirse. Fueron recibidos por una vaharada de frío aire con olor a cerrado.

-Después de ti, camarada -murmuró el Águila de Meaux, levantándose por fin y abandonando toda pretensión de embriaguez.

El huérfano penetró el primero en la oscura estancia, vigilando sus alrededores en previsión de un posible ataque, pero nada ni nadie lo asaltó proveniente de la oscuridad. Tras avanzar unos cuantos pasos, indicó con una señal a Lesgles que todo estaba en orden. El estudiante de Derecho no lo siguió, sin embargo, sino que le hizo un gesto para que continuase sin él.

-Alguien debe vigilar el fuerte en tu ausencia -dijo en un susurro.- No serviría de nada descubrir un tesoro si al salir del agua los saqueadores te lo arrebatan.

Feuilly asintió y continuó caminando por el oscuro corredor, forzando sus ojos a tratar de ver algo en la negrura. Al final del pasillo, sus manos tocaron lo que parecía el oxidado pomo de una puerta. Al tacto daba la impresión de que nadie había usado aquella entrada en mucho tiempo, mas cuando trató de abrirla, la puerta se desplazó con facilidad y si emitir la menor protesta. Curioso. Parecía que alguien tenía mucho interés en que todo en aquella casa pareciese abandonando cuando en realidad estaba siendo utilizado con frecuencia.

La habitación estaba tan oscura como el resto de la casa, y junto a la puerta Feuilly encontró un yesquero y una lámpara de aceite que prendió con cuidado para explorar sus alrededores. La tenue luz de lámpara reveló una estancia alargada y carente de ventanas, en cuyas paredes se podían observar gran cantidad de uniformes de la Guardia Nacional cuidadosamente colgados. No había armas en aquel lugar, solo los uniformes y sobre las mesas que ocupaban el centro de la sala había papeles, que ante una exploración más cercana resultaron ser planos de edificios, algunos de los cuales se trataban de cabarets y cafés famosos entre los círculos estudiantiles por las reuniones de grupos revolucionarios que en ellos tenían lugar. El trabajador frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que probablemente aquellos planos eran información obtenida por espías y traidores de los propios grupos...espías como Combeferre. Feuilly se preguntó si allí estarían también los planos del Musain y del Corinthe, pero antes de poder inspeccionarlos el brillo de algo en un rincón apartado llamó su atención. Dejó los papeles en su lugar y se dirigió a la origen del brillo, para descubrir debajo de un montón de uniformes viejos la ropa y el maletín de aquel al que durante tanto tiempo habían considerado su amigo y aliado. Dejó la lámpara a un lado para revisar los bolsillos de la ropa de Combeferre en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese tomar como prueba, decantándose finalmente por uno de los frascos de medicina de su maletín y el cinturón de uno de los uniformes, que embutió apresuradamente en sus bolsillos justo cuando el silbido bajo de Bossuet se hacía escuchar en la casa. Rápidamente, Feuilly apagó la lámpara y regresó por donde había llegado, reuniéndose en la puerta con su compañero.

-Falsa alarma -murmuró Bossuet en cuanto le vio llegar.- Creí que alguien venía hacia aquí, pero el juego de luces y sombras de la noche me confundió.

-Da igual, ya tengo lo que hemos venido a buscar -repuso Feuilly, palmeando el bolsillo en que había guardado las pruebas.

Si Lesgles conservaba todavía alguna esperanza de que se tratase de un malentendido, aquellas palabras terminaron con ella por completo. Feuilly cerró la puerta una vez más y ambos estudiantes emprendieron la marcha para regresar a sus hogares con los corazones pesados y las mentes presa de la incertidumbre.


	17. ¿Las cartas sobre la mesa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noticia se extiende.

Los amaneceres son espectáculos magníficos, regalos de la Naturaleza para marcar el inicio de un nuevo día y señalar el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo. El alba de una nueva jornada trae consigo la mañana fresca y virgen, un lienzo en blanco sobre el que pintar un nuevo mundo, una nueva vida, un sinfín de posibilidades para aquellos dispuestos a levantarse con energía y ganas para moldearla. Courfeyrac, por su parte, no era una de estas personas: pese a su fascinación y su determinación por la Iluminación del pueblo y la salida de las tinieblas del analfabetismo y el desconocimiento, sentía un menor respeto por la luz del Sol al alzarse por las mañanas y consideraba que el lugar de un hombre en aquellas horas intempestivas no era otro que el lecho caliente y cómodo y el abrazo tierno y amoroso de una mujer. Aquel día, sin embargo, ninguna doncella había consentido en compartir su cama y él mismo se había visto arrancado bruscamente de los brazos de Morfeo por el insistente golpeteo de un puño contra su puerta y la voz de Feuilly que reclamaba su presencia en un tono que no admitía réplica. Refunfuñando contra los amigos que no comprendían las normas de la educación y la hospitalidad y contra las horas inhumanas a las que persistían en buscarle, el estudiante de Derecho se levantó y acudió a abrir la puerta que amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro ante el ataque constante de Feuilly.

-Aquí me tienes, amigo mío -saludó con voz ronca y conteniendo un bostezo, invitando al inesperado huésped a entrar en su morada con un gesto.- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por mi hogar a estas horas inhumanas?

Feuilly se desprendió de su abrigo y le dedicó una mirada confusa.

-¿Inhumanas? Pero si ya casi es el mediodía -respondió el huérfano, depositando su ajado abrigo doblado sobre el respaldo de una silla.

-Ningún hombre debería abandonar la cama antes del mediodía, es una costumbre sencillamente cruel y no apta para aquellos que como nosotros trabajamos hasta altas horas de la noche -afirmó Courfeyrac, puntuando sus palabras con un bostezo y pasándose una mano por sus revueltos y desordenados cabellos.

-Has vuelto a pasar la noche bebiendo con los demás, ¿no es así? -inquirió Feuilly, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo si no debo pasar mis noches tras el arduo trabajo que hacemos por este país? -replicó Courfeyrac, con una amplia sonrisa.- Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, compañero: ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

El huérfano puso los ojos en blanco por aquel uso excesivamente generoso del término "temprano", sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza con aprecio ante las costumbres caóticas de su amigo, antes de ponerse serio una vez más.

-Las noticias que traigo no deben ser escuchadas con el estómago vacío -dijo, temeroso de la posible reacción de su camarada ante sus recientes descubrimientos. A fin de cuentas, tanto él como Enjolras eran amigos de Combeferre desde que eran apenas unos niños, y quienes por tanto se verían más afectados por aquella repentina traición.- ¿Por qué no te vistes y vamos a almorzar? -propuso.-

Aquel fue el turno de Courfeyrac de mostrarse confuso, pero asintió con la cabeza y señaló los sillones de la cámara con un gesto de su brazo.

-Ponte cómodo entonces, no tardaré -indicó antes de retroceder hasta su cuarto para asearse y vestirse.

Minutos más tarde, ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de París en busca de un café en el que almorzar o desayunar, respectivamente. Mientras andaban, Feuilly contuvo un bostezo agotado: apenas había podido pegar ojo la noche anterior a causa de los acontecimientos que Bossuet y él habían contemplado, reflexionando sobre el curso de acción más adecuado a seguir, y el alba lo había sorprendido casi tan confuso y turbado como al principio. Las horas de trabajo en el taller de alfarería habían servido para ayudarle a distraer su mente y una vez su turno había concluido había tomado una decisión: tal vez lo que habían visto era una simple confusión o tal vez no, pero fuese como fuese, sus compañeros se merecían ser puestos al corriente de lo ocurrido, del mismo modo que Combeferre se merecía una oportunidad de explicarse y ser escuchado por todos. El curso de acción más justo parecía ser poner en conocimiento de todos aquella información y celebrar un juicio justo para determinar la inocencia o culpabilidad de su compañero, y el castigo que sus actos exigían en caso de demostrarse que era un traidor.

-Pareces cansado -observó Courfeyrac, mirándole de reojo.- ¿Tiene que ver tu agotamiento con el misterioso asunto que te ha llevado a irrumpir en mis aposentos tan de mañana? Debo confesar que me tienes en vilo.

-Pronto te lo contaré, ten paciencia -murmuró Feuilly, entrando en uno de los cabaret que él y sus compañeros de la fábrica de abanicos solían frecuentar, y a la que jamás había acudido con uno de sus camaradas de Les Amis.

La elección del local no pasó desapercibida para su acompañante, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño al percatarse de que eso solo podía significar que el asunto que iban a tratar no debía ser de dominio público entre sus compañeros, o al menos no por el momento. Fuese lo que fuese lo que preocupaba a Feuilly, algo le decía que era grave y que probablemente no le iba a agradar, pero no dijo nada y permitió que le guiase hasta una mesa situada en un rincón apartado de la sala. La camarera se acercó con una botella de vino y saludó amistosamente al trabajador, quien se encargó de pedir la comida por ambos antes de volverse de nuevo hacia él.

-Sé quién es el traidor -dijo simplemente, clavando una mirada serena en los ojos del Centro de Les Amis.

La serenidad con que habló hizo que Courfeyrac prorrumpiese en carcajadas, tomándolo por una broma.

-Oh, por un momento me has asustado, pensé que se trataba de algo grave -dijo entre risas.

Feuilly frunció el ceño y negó.

-No me has comprendido. Lo he dicho en serio: sé quién es el traidor -repitió antes de embarcarse en un relato de sus sospechas de los últimos días hasta llegar a su descubrimiento de la noche anterior, interrumpiéndose únicamente cuando la camarera regresó con su comida.

A medida que hablaba podía ver el color escapando lentamente del rostro de su amigo, y su inquietud por él no hizo más que incrementarse cuando el silencio se extendió entre ambos una vez hubo finalizado su historia. Dio un trago de vino para humedecerse los labios y preguntarle cómo estaba cuando por fin Courfeyrac reaccionó.

-No -musitó.- No puede ser. Se trata de una coincidencia, una confusión...-dijo rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.- No era él a quien visteis, Combeferre no...

-Courfeyrac -lo interrumpió suavemente Feuilly, sacando de su bolsillo los objetos que había recogido en la casa la noche anterior y colocándolos sobre la mesa para que su amigo pudiese examinarlos.

El estudiante los tomó con avidez, estudiándolos como un abogado examina las pruebas de un juicio, en busca de cualquier indicio que le ayudase a confirmar que se trataba de una confusión o un malentendido. Lo único que halló, sin embargo, fue un profundo dolor al reconocer la esmerada caligrafía de su amigo de la infancia en la etiqueta del bote. Pertenecía a Combeferre, sin lugar a dudas...pero ¿había sido encontrada de verdad donde Feuilly afirmaba haberla encontrada? ¿Y si se trataba de un engaño, un intento del verdadero traidor de confundirle y hacer que sospechase del estudiante de Medicina? ¿Y si Feuilly era en realidad el traidor tratando de sembrar la discordia entre sus compañeros? Pero no, no tendría ningún sentido, el huérfano no haría jamás algo así...

¿Y Combeferre sí?

-Tengo que irme -dijo, levantándose bruscamente y por poco derribando la silla con su acción.

Feuilly asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos esta noche en el Corinthe entonces -se despidió el huérfano, tranquilizando con un gesto a los otros comensales del mesón.

Courfeyrac se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza y salió a la calle como un vendaval, caminando apresuradamente por las callejuelas sin prestar atención apenas a la gente con la que se cruzaba ni a los carros que circulaban a gran velocidad por la calzada. Su mente era un torbellino de confusión y preocupación: por un lado, tenía los hechos que Feuilly le había expuesto, y por otro lado estaba el conocimiento que años de amistad con Combeferre le habían proporcionado sobre el mismo. Aquello no sonaba en absoluto como algo que Combeferre haría, pero ¿inventar algo así sobre él sabiendo lo fundamental que era para el grupo y el apoyo con el que contaba entre sus miembros? No conocía a Feuilly tanto como a su amigo de la infancia, pero incluso a él aquella idea le sonaba descabellada. Se detuvo en seco y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, mesándoselos con frustración: nada tenía sentido y él, que se preciaba de ser el Centro de Les Amis, se encontraba ahora dubitativo, carente de un guía o alguien que le orientase en aquel tumulto de acusaciones y posibles traiciones al que se había visto súbitamente arrojado.

-¡Cuidado! -el grito del conductor de un carro lo sobresaltó, recordándole que había ido a detenerse en mitad de la calle.

Echó a correr hasta el lateral de la calle para esquivar los vehículos que circulaban a su alrededor, percatándose por primera vez de que sus pasos lo habían llevado frente a la casa de Enjolras, a quien no había visto desde hacía unos días. Tal vez era hora de superar el sentimiento de culpa que contemplar las heridas de su amigo le provocaba y hacerle una visita: a fin de cuentas, él era a quien la traición más había afectado, dejándole en su situación actual. Y sin embargo, ¿sería justo arrojar aquel peso sobre él en su estado convaleciente? No quería que una noticia como aquella agravase las heridas de su amigo y retrasase aun más su recuperación...pero algo le decía que mantener a Enjolras en la oscuridad acerca de lo que estaba pasando solo serviría para provocar la ira de este cuando se enterase. Porque se enteraría, no le cabía ninguna duda: de un modo u otro terminaría por enterarse, y mas le valía a quien hubiese tratado de ocultárselo que estuviese preparado para afrontar las consecuencias, pues pese al encanto y el carisma que Enjolras poseía no eran comparables siquiera con su capacidad para ser terrible. Con aquella decisión tomada, Courfeyrac se dirigió a la puerta y llamó, aguardando a que alguien acudiese a recibirlo.

Fue Grantaire quien le abrió y le invitó a pasar, indicándole con un gesto que aguardase mientras él le anunciaba su llegada a Enjolras. El estudiante de Derecho no tardó en atravesar de nuevo el pasillo en dirección al cuarto del líder de Les Amis, quien lo esperaba sentado en la cama con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, amigo mío -lo saludó Enjolras con un movimiento de la cabeza.- Veo que por fin has decidido visitarme, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Siéntate y cuéntamelo.

El aspecto de Enjolras distaba mucho de ser el que había sido antes de aquella protesta, pero no podía negarse que se había recuperado bastante desde aquel día: su piel seguía pálida y sus ojos mostraban profundas ojeras, mas aquel tinte verdoso que lo había acompañado durante tantos días por fin había desaparecido, y aunque aún estaba demasiado delgado para su tranquilidad, había recuperado un poco de peso. Sus manos seguían vendadas, no obstante, y su cabello tardaría mucho en volver a ser aquella espesa melena de rizos rubios que el inspector y sus ayudantes le habían arrebatado. Courfeyrac dejó escapar el aliento que no era consciente de haber estado reteniendo y devolvió la sonrisa de un modo un tanto tentativo. La culpa de no haber podido impedir el sufrimiento por el que su amigo había pasado seguía allí, pero la presa que había hecho sobre su corazón se aflojó un tanto ante aquellas señales de recuperación.

-Tienes buen aspecto -repuso, tomando asiento en una silla de madera junto al lecho.- Pronto te tendremos de vuelta por las calles de París arengando a la gente.

Enjolras esbozó una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

-Gracias. Combeferre dice que mi recuperación progresa adecuadamente y que tal vez en una semana pueda comenzar a andar de nuevo.

Ante la mención del filósofo, el rostro de Courfeyrac se ensombreció. Enjolras inclinó ligeramente la cabeza con confusión al percibirlo.

-Precisamente sobre Ferre quería hablar -dio el Centro de Les Amis.

-Te escucho -respondió el Líder.

 

El relato de lo sucedido tras la protesta fue más largo y complicado  
de lo que Courfeyrac había esperado, y a medida que avanzaba, las arrugas en la frente de Enjolras se iban profundizando. Estaba claro que sospechaba algo así, pero la posibilidad de que el culpable hubiese sido su amigo le resultó como un pesado mazazo.

-Entiendo -comentó una vez la explicación hubo concluido.- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-Solo Feuilly y Bossuet, si no se lo han dicho a nadie -repuso su interlocutor.-

-Es un asunto delicado y grave que no debe trascender hasta que estemos completamente seguros -murmuró Enjolras.- Son necesarias más pruebas que lo confirmen antes de actuar...pero tanto si es inocente como si no, Combeferre no debe saber nada.

Courfeyrac asintió, sintiendo descargarse de sus espaldas un peso al ver a su líder tomando el mando una vez más, y se permitió albergar una pequeña esperanza de que todo aquello no fuese más que un malentendido que una breve vigilancia pudiese aclarar. Sabía bien que si todo resultaba ser tan solo una confusión se sentiría eternamente culpable por haber dudado de su compañero y violado su intimidad de aquel modo, pero lo prefería con creces a otra alternativa, que no se atrevía a considerar siquiera.

 

Largo tiempo después de que Courfeyrac se hubiese marchado, Enjolras permanecía sentado en su lugar con la mirada fija en algún punto en la pared y el ceño fruncido, pensativo. Cuando Grantaire entró de nuevo en el cuarto llevando consigo la medicina para el joven herido, no pudo evitar que la preocupación se apoderas de él al ver a su Apolo en aquella pose meditativa: fuera lo que fuese lo que rondaba por su mente, no parecía ser agradable.

-Dicen que el mármol es perfecto e imposible de marcar a no ser con un poderoso cincel -murmuró, aproximándose al lecho y depositando en la mesa el bote de la medicación.- Dime pues, oh estatua de mármol, ¿cuál es el cincel que ha marcado en tu frente esas arrugas?

Enjolras se movió por fin, girando la cabeza para mirarle con un suspiro.

-Detesto que me llames de ese modo -murmuró, con la frente arrugada todavía.- Soy humano, Grantaire, como tú. Harías bien en recordarlo.

-Mis disculpas -murmuró el artista, con una reverencia un tanto burlona.- Pero dime, Enjolras, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta? La intensidad de tus reflexiones es tal que me sorprendería que una sola estrella en el firmamento no hubiese sentido sus reverberaciones, por no hablar de aquellos que habitamos en París.

-Soy humano -repitió Enjolras lentamente.- Y como humano, cometo errores. Me pregunto si no he cometido un error al juzgar el carácter de mis camaradas...lo bien que conozco a algunas personas.

Grantaire alzó las cejas con sorpresa al escuchar aquella respuesta.

-¿Dudas de tus camaradas? ¿Qué ha traído esa repentina inseguridad? -inquirió, tomando asiento en la silla que tiempo antes había ocupado Courfeyrac.

-Tan solo son reflexiones de un hombre aislado -Enjolras negó con la cabeza.- Pero ven, siéntate junto a mí. Háblame de tu día, ¿has llevado las cartas que te encargué?

Grantaire percibió perfectamente aquella pregunta por lo que era, un intento desesperado del líder de rojo por desviar la conversación y ahuyentar sus malos pensamientos, por algo él era un experto en aquella clase de comportamiento. Sin embargo, escogió no presionar al herido y complacerle, ocupando el espacio libre junto a él en la cama e iniciando el relato de sus actividades aquel día, rezando internamente por que aquella nube que oscurecía el pensamiento y el avenir de sus amigos no fuese más que una turbulencia pasajera y no los indicios de una tempestad por estallar.


	18. Dudas e incertidumbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac comienza su penosa tarea. Mientras, Grantaire y Enjolras reciben una visita.
> 
> Sí, sí, llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y lo siento. Soy una mala persona.

Ajeno al descubrimiento de sus camaradas y a la vigilancia a la que había comenzado a ser sometido, Combeferre conducía sus actividades diarias con normalidad, atendiendo a los enfermos que acudían al hospital y visitando la biblioteca para consultar manuscritos y textos escritos por médicos y filósofos. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, Courfeyrac habría suspirado de aburrimiento al verse obligado a seguir a su amigo de la infancia de lugar en lugar, aguardando entre polvorientas estanterías a que Combeferre terminase sus lecturas y se dignase a moverse una vez más -lo cual, conociendo lo absorto que podía llegar a quedarse el médico cuando algo lo apasionaba, podía llegar a ser un largo periodo de tiempo-; en aquellos momentos, no obstante, lo único que sentía era una cierta inquietud acompañada por el sentimiento de culpa de estar siguiendo como un espía a un amigo, invadiendo su privacidad de aquel modo tan vil. Una vez más, Courfeyrac se obligó a si mismo a recordar que lo estaba haciendo por su bien, para demostrar que lo que sus compañeros habían visto la otra noche no era si no una confusión...porque tenía que serlo, no podía ser de otro modo. Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios, levantando una vaharada de polvo depositada sobre la estantería tras la que se ocultaba y arrancándole un acceso de tos que rápidamente ahogo cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo. Alarmado, lanzó una mirada al asiento que Combeferre ocupaba, temeroso de haber atraído su atención con aquel pequeño incidente, pero el médico permanecía enfrascado en su lectura y ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba: en más de una ocasión Courfeyrac había bromeado diciendo que cuando Combeferre leía, podría desatarse una cruenta revuelta en torno a él sin que se percatase, y en aquellos momentos dio gracias a los cielos de que así fuese. En la pared el reloj marcaba lentamente el transcurso de las horas, y a su alrededor los estudiantes y médicos iban y venían, sacando de las estanterías pesados volúmenes cuyas encuadernaciones mostraban las señales de un uso frecuente de los cuales consultaban algunas páginas antes de devolverlos a su lugar y regresar por donde habían llegado, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el flujo de hombres que iban y venían se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeño hasta finalmente cesar por completo. Conteniendo un bostezo, Courfeyrac lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor y se preguntó si no serían ellos dos los últimos ocupantes de la biblioteca. ¿Acaso Combeferre planeaba pasarse el día allí, sin pausas para comer siquiera? A través de las ventanas, la luz del día comenzaba a volverse tenue y pálida, señalando la próxima llegada del atardecer.

 

El silencio se había apoderado una vez más de Enjolras, sumiéndolo en profundas cavilaciones y meditaciones de las que nada se reflejaba en su rostro malherido, que permanecía impasible con su habitual severidad de estatua de mármol. Sin embargo, Grantaire podía intuir que bajo aquella aparente calma y frialdad, una tempestad se arremolinaba en la mente del joven estudiante, y no podía sino preguntarse qué era lo que le inquietaba de aquel modo; si sabía, no obstante, que nada había que pudiese hacer para sacar al muchacho de dorados cabellos de sus reflexiones, no cuando se sumía en aquel estado de inmovilidad, por lo que no había otra cosa que hacer que aguardar a que el mismo Apolo decidiese regresar a la realidad mundana que le rodeaba y compartir sus pensamientos con los simples mortales como él, si es que la fortuna le sonreía. Había algo majestuoso en el modo en que Enjolras meditaba, incluso con las heridas que marcaban su rostro y su cuerpo y sus cabellos cortados a trasquilones que poco a poco comenzaban a crecer de nuevo, incluso a pesar de la delgadez de sus miembros y la palidez de su tez...era innegable que todo su ser desprendía cierto magnetismo, en la intensidad de sus ojos que veían mucho más allá de la pared que parecía contemplar y en la fina línea de su ceño fruncido. Los dedos de Grantaire se abrieron y cerraron de forma espasmódica, ansiosos por un pedazo de carbón y una hoja de papel con las que poder plasmar la imagen que se presentaba ante su mirada. Y ¿por qué no hacerlo? No sería la primera vez -y, debía admitirlo ante si mismo, tampoco la última- que retrataba al líder de Les Amis de l'ABC, pero sí la primera desde que su relación había cambiado... y por era eso lo que lo frenaba. Desde aquella noche en que sus labios se habían unido por primera vez, la relación entre ambos había sufrido una transformación tentativa que ninguno de los dos parecía saber bien cómo manejar o de qué modo afrontar. Grantaire se sentía como un barco navegando a ciegas por aguas desconocidas, temeroso de encallar en cualquier instante y hundirse de forma irremediable, arruinando para siempre la posibilidad de una amistad siquiera. ¿Cómo actuar cuando todo aquello era nuevo para él? Cierto que las relaciones carnales no eran para él una novedad: no era un monje ni un sacerdote, no había en él un seguidor de la casta Artemisa ni de la virginal Vesta, sino que siempre se había preciado de seguir la senda de Dioniso. Jamás había despreciado las atenciones de una dama, y muchas de las trabajadoras y camareras de París habían conocido el interior de su alcoba y el calor de sus sábanas...pero aquellas habían sido meras diversiones, noches de entretenimiento con las estrellas y la luna como único testigo y olvidadas por la mañana. Mas ¿qué era exactamente aquello? Ni Enjolras ni él se habían atrevido a hablar del tema, mucho menos a ponerle un nombre. Dos hombres no podían estar juntos del modo en que un hombre y una mujer lo estaban, al menos no de forma pública, pues aunque lejos estaban los tiempos en que un sodomita era condenado a la hoguera, la sociedad no apreciaba aquella clase de desviaciones y depravaciones expuestas de forma flagrante ante sus ojos. Pero tal vez estaba hablando demasiado rápido, apresurándose como Mercurio en sus pensamientos cuando en realidad no existía tal relación entre él y el dorado líder. Tal vez para aquel ente casto y virtuoso que no tenía ojos para nada que no fuesen la República y la Patria, aquellos besos no habían sido más que una señal de agradecimiento, una manera de identificarlo como su igual y nada más.

El sonido de la aldaba de la puerta lo sacó con un ligero sobresalto de sus sombrías cavilaciones, mientras que Enjolras en la cama no pareció escucharlo ni ser afectado por este en lo más mínimo. Con una ligera sacudida de cabeza, Grantaire se encaminó a la puerta para recibir a su visitante. ¿De quién podría tratarse? ¿Se habría olvidado Courfeyrac alguna cosa y regresaba a recuperarla? Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de Combeferre, pues el estudiante de medicina ya había realizado su revisión el día anterior y, desde que el herido había comenzado a recuperarse de sus fiebres y lesiones, prefería dejar pasar varios días entre visitas a no ser que él o Grantaire percibiesen algún empeoramiento en su estado, algo que afortunadamente no había sucedido. Para su sorpresa, quien se encontraba allí no era Combeferre o Courfeyrac, ni Bahorel, Feuilly, Jehan, Joly o Bossuet, sino que se trataba de otro de los estudiantes del café. Grantaire frunció el ceño al tiempo que trataba de recordar el nombre de aquel joven, un estudiante de Medicina como Joly y Combeferre, si mal no recordaba.

-Bonsoir, Bonhomme -saludó por fin.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Fuera lo que fuese lo que Bonhomme esperaba, era evidente por la expresión de su rostro que la presencia de Grantaire lo había tomado por sorpresa. No obstante, recobró la compostura rápidamente carraspeando un poco y arreglándose el nudo del cravat, un evidente esfuerzo por ganar tiempo y reorganizar sus pensamientos que el artista contempló con una ceja alzada.

-Bonsoir, Grantaire -murmuró por fin.- Tenía entendido que ésta era la casa de Enjolras.

-Así es. ¿Has venido a verle? -inquirió el artista a su vez.

Desconocía la clase de relación que unía a Bonhomme con el líder rubio, pero por mucho que se devanaba los sesos, no lograba recordar que estuviesen especialmente cercanos: los había visto intercambiando algunas palabras ocasionalmente, pero siempre con la reservada educación que caracterizaba a Enjolras.

-Tan solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien -respondió el recién llegado.- Corren tantos rumores acerca de su situación que uno no puede evitar inquietarse en ocasiones.

-Comprendo. Nuestro dorado Apolo se recupera de sus heridas como corresponde a un dios del Olimpo -replicó Grantaire.- Es una lástima que como meros mortales no dispongamos de ambrosía para ayudar a sanar sus males, pero ese es el triste destino de los que moramos la Tierra, y me temo que Apolo debe conformarse con los cuidados de la medicina humana que Combeferre le administra.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bonhomme al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Ya veo. Si su cuidado se encuentra en manos de Combeferre, no hay nada que debamos temer entonces -dijo.- No os importunaré más. Te agradezco que hayas calmado mis inquietudes.

-Ha sido un placer -respondió el artista, saludando con un gesto de la cabeza al estudiante que se retiraba. 

Lo observó alejarse durante unos momentos antes de regresar al interior de la casa y cerrar la puerta. Aquella pequeña charla le había hecho recordar una vez más lo poco que sabía en realidad de Enjolras, más allá de las reuniones en el café y la convalecencia que ahora lo confinaba a aquella morada. Un rápido vistazo al interior de la habitación del muchacho le confirmó que una vez más había caído presa de las garras de Morfeo y no necesitaría de su ayuda en un tiempo. Con un suspiro, se dirigió a la cocina donde había guardado los víveres y de una alacena sacó una botella de vino: necesitaba un trago.


	19. Espías y verdades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que llevo una eternidad sin publicar nada, pero la vida me ha tenido ocupada y mi musa es una diosa caprichosa que me abandona cada poco. Aquí tenéis, y espero que la espera -tomad redundancia- haya valido la pena.

El sol se escondía ya tras el horizonte cuando Combeferre pareció regresar por fin de sus cavilaciones y reflexiones, cerrando cuidadosamente el libro que había estado leyendo y apartando su silla para levantarse. El chirrido de las patas de madera contra los tablones del suelo resonó por la biblioteca, vacía y silenciosa desde que el último de los médicos se había retirado llevándose consigo un enorme volumen con tapas de piel, y lo inesperado del ruido sobresaltó a Courfeyrac, que permanecía oculto tras las estanterías con la mirada puesta en la mesa que ocupaba Combeferre. Rápidamente, Courfeyrac se hundió un poco más tras los estantes de libros para asegurarse de que su figura no sería divisable para su amigo y aguardó. Sentía sus músculos agarrotados y entumecidos después de toda aquella jornada de inactividad, y ciertamente su mente se hallaba un tanto embotada por el aburrimiento, pero poco a poco todo su ser fue despertando, consciente de que pronto se reanudaría de nuevo su labor de espionaje. Una vez más, punzadas de culpa por sus acciones lo asediaron, mas se obligó a si mismo a desecharlas y enterrarlas en lo más hondo de su ser: cuando todo hubiese pasado para bien o para mal sería el momento de enfrentarse a ello, pero no ahora, pues tenía entre sus manos una tarea que el propio Enjolras le había encomendado y no estaba dispuesto a fallar. Demostraría la inocencia de su amigo de la infancia, aunque para ello tuviese que hacer algo que le pesase en la conciencia.

Combeferre, ajeno al dilema mental y moral al que su camarada se enfrentaba a tan solo unos metros de donde estaba, se estiró ligeramente para desentumecer su cuerpo y llevó el libro a la estantería. A través de las ventanas podía ver la luz de las farolas de gas que poco a poco iban siendo encendidas para enfrentar la oscuridad de la noche, que caía cada vez más rápido sobre la ciudad, y lanzó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo para comprobar la hora. El chasquido de la tapa del reloj al cerrarse una vez más resonó en la estancia débilmente, seguido por el sonido de los pasos del estudiante alejándose en dirección a la puerta. Courfeyrac lo siguió más lentamente, dejando entre ambos la suficiente distancia como para que su camarada no sospechase que estaba siendo seguido y apretando una mano sobre su estómago para reprimir los pinchazos del hambre que le recordaban que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. El estudiante de Derecho sacudió la cabeza y se prometió a si mismo que cuando todo aquello hubiese concluido, se aseguraría de sentarse con Combeferre y mantener una charla acerca de sus hábitos alimenticios, o más bien la aparente falta de estos. Siguió a su camarada a través de los corredores vacíos de la biblioteca en dirección a la calle, calándose bien el sombrero y aguardando unos instantes antes de seguirle al exterior del edificio en un intento de disminuir el riesgo de que su víctima le viese e identificase. Víctima, no le gustaba aquel término: le recordaba que lo que estaba haciendo era una violación de la libertad y los derechos de su amigo, todo aquello por lo que junto a sus compañeros luchaba por defender y proclamar. Sus acciones, aunque justificadas por la situación en la que se encontraban, eran las mismas por las que juzgarían y condenarían a cualquier hombre, pero la situación en la que estaba sumidos clamaba por medidas excepcionales y extraordinarias; ya habría tiempo, cuando las dudas sobre la inocencia o la culpabilidad de su camarada hubiesen sido esclarecidas, de buscar un castigo apropiado para su transgresión que limpiase definitivamente su conciencia. Pero no debía perder tiempo ahora, y la espera que había mantenido desde la salida de Combeferre debía ser ya lo suficientemente amplia como para no despertar las sospechas de cualquier transeúnte o del propio estudiante de Medicina, así que Courfeyrac atravesó el vestíbulo con paso seguro y salió por fin a la calle. La noche había caído ya como un pesado manto sobre la ciudad, y la oscuridad era tan solo herida por la fría luz de las farolas de gas situadas cada ciertos metros, pero aquella iluminación fue suficiente para mostrarle la familiar figura de Combeferre al final de la calle, a punto de doblar la esquina; había salido en el momento preciso, pues de haber aguardado unos minutos más le habría resultado imposible averiguar qué dirección había tomado su amigo a la salida del edificio. A su alrededor, trabajadores y estudiantes por igual se deslizaban por las calles en dirección a los cafés y cabarets en busca de algo con que llenar el estómago tras una larga jornada y un poco de conversación, y aunque no siempre encontraban lo primero, disponían de lo segundo en abundancia. También Combeferre, al parecer, había decidido romper su ayuno: para sorpresa del estudiante de Derecho, se había adentrado en un pequeño café casi oculto en una esquina, un local de mal aspecto del cual jamás habría sospechado que su camarada y amigo pudiese frecuentar...mas, a juzgar por el modo en que había sido recibido por un par de hombres que salían de él, era innegable que Combeferre conocía el lugar y que sus parroquianos le conocían a él. La duda y la inquietud comenzaron a aposentarse en el pecho de Courfeyrac, pero no era aquel momento de dilemas sino de actuar, y así lo hizo, penetrando él mismo en aquel pequeño café en pos de su amigo, mezclado entre un grupo de obreros que llegaban en aquel momento.

Desde luego, el aspecto interior del café se correspondía con el que ofrecía su fachada exterior: se trataba de un local pequeño y mal iluminado, con el suelo cubierto de paja sucia que no podía amortiguar el roce de las destartaladas sillas y mesas contra el suelo, ni el rítmico golpeteo que provocaban las ratas en sus carreras, ocultas de la vista bajo los podridos tablones. Había un puñado de abarrotadas mesas cubiertas de pegotes esparcidas por la sala, iluminadas por velas ya medio derretidas. Courfeyrac no pudo contener su sorpresa al enfrentarse al hecho de que Combeferre frecuentaba aquella clase de lugar, pero no podía negar la evidencia que se presentaba ante sus ojos en la forma de su compañero de armas sentado a una de las mesas en un rincón, conversando entre susurros con un grupo de hombres entre los que Courfeyrac estaba seguro de reconocer a algunos de los miembros de la Guardia Nacional; aún así, el muchacho se dijo a si mismo que debía existir algún tipo de explicación lógica para aquel comportamiento, una que no significase que las acusaciones de Feuilly eran ciertas. Pero estaba allí en calidad de observador, y observar es lo que haría, así que buscó un asiento libre en una mesa alejada de la que ocupaba el objeto de su vigilancia, manteniendo en todo momento un ojo en la familiar forma de su camarada.

\- ¿Va a desear monsieur algo de comer? -inquirió una cantarina voz femenina apenas se hubo sentado.

Una preciosa muchacha de agradables formas y amplio escote aguardaba la comanda junto a su mesa, y pese al pésimo aspecto del café, Courfeyrac no pudo menos que admirar el buen ojo de sus propietarios al contratar a semejante criatura como camarera: sus brillantes ojos y generosos senos hacían olvidar el ruinoso aspecto de las tablas del suelo, o la suciedad que se acumulaba en cada rincón.

-Estoy seguro de que una muchacha tan encantadora podrá recomendarme lo mejor -replicó Courfeyrac, con una sonrisa pícara.- Salvando lo presente, por supuesto -agregó, con un guiño de ojo que no fallaba en arrancar una risita a aquellas afortunadas a las que se lo dedicaba.

La camarera, por supuesto, no fue diferente, y el rubor no tardó en asomarse a sus mejillas.

-Puedo sugerirle a monsieur la sopa de pescado -respondió la muchacha.-

-Excelente, tomaré la sopa de pescado, a la salud de...¿cuál es su nombre, mademoiselle? -preguntó, sin perder su coqueta sonrisa.-

-Angèle, si le place a monsieur.

-A la salud de Angèle -terminó Courfeyrac.-

-Enseguida se la traigo, monsieur.

La muchacha se retiró y Courfeyrac suspiró pesadamente. Cualquier otra noche habría continuado cortejando a la muchacha con la esperanza de obtener su favor y su compañía hasta el amanecer, pero debería posponer aquel placer: los asuntos que le habían llevado hasta allí no podían ser desatendidos, ni siquiera por una belleza tan destacable como la de Angèle, y ya había desperdiciado un valioso tiempo en la conversación y la contemplación de la muchacha. Su mirada se apartó del bien formado trasero de la camarera a regañadientes para buscar el rostro de Combeferre en la mesa del rincón...que, para su gran desesperación, encontró vacía. Sus ojos examinar uno por uno todos los rostros del local en busca de su desaparecido amigo, sin éxito, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, ahogando con el ruido de sus palpitaciones el bullicio procedente de los demás comensales. Estúpido, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de distraerse cuando tantas cosas dependían de él? Debía encontrar a Combeferre una vez más, pero ¿dónde podría estar? Sin aguardar el regreso de la camarera e ignorando las protestas de su estómago, Courfeyrac se levantó y abandonó el café con el andar de un hombre que carga sobre sus hombros un pesado fardo. El frío aire nocturno lo recibió como un viejo amigo, pero Combeferre no estaba allí, ni el más leve atisbo de sus cabellos oscuros, de sus gafas o de su chaqueta: tal y como se temía, el estudiante de Medicina había abandonado hacía tiempo la escena, mientras él examinaba con ojos golosos las generosas formas de Angèle. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Sin la más mínima pista de hacia donde se dirigía Combeferre, las probabilidades de encontrar su rastro una vez más en las calles vacías eran escasas, por no decir nulas: París era una ciudad tan grande como hermosa, llena de recovecos y escondrijos en los que un hombre podía ocultarse y volverse imposible de hallar. Pero retirarse supondría admitir la derrota y admitir ante Enjolras que había sido incapaz de cumplir con la encomienda que este le había dado... que no era digno de confianza. Un súbito pensamiento se le ocurrió, una posibilidad remota pero que bien podía ser su única oportunidad de dar con el desaparecido estudiante, y aquello era suficiente para él. Con paso y energía renovados, se dirigió a toda prisa a la dirección en que según la información que Feuilly le había proporcionado se encontraba la guarida secreta en que se escondían los planos del Musain, del Corinthe y de tantos otros lugares de reunión, junto con los uniformes de la Guardia Nacional. Una vez allí, y tras comprobar que no había moros en la costa, ingresó en el edificio a través de la puerta del callejón y recorrió el oscuro pasillo hasta dar con la sala de los uniformes. Con una dolorosa punzada de duda, constató que todo era tal y como el trabajador le había dicho: poco a poco, las pruebas en contra de Combeferre se iban amontonando, pero el susodicho no estaba allí...aunque sí sus ropas. No se había equivocado en su corazonada entonces, pero ahora se hallaba una vez más ante un dilema: ¿debía aguardar allí el regreso de Combeferre o debía salir en su busca y averiguar qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo su amigo? En su corazón todavía latía la débil esperanza de la inocencia de su amigo de la infancia, pero para confirmarla o destruirla era preciso que descubriese cuál era el juego al que el muchacho estaba jugando esquivando a sus camaradas, mintiendo y vistiendo el uniforme de la Guardia Nacional. No había lugar a duda entonces. 

Encontrar un uniforme que le sirviese no fue tarea complicada, y pronto el propio Courfeyrac caminaba por las calles de París vestido como la Guardia. Debía reconocer que era un buen disfraz y una buena charada, ya que ¿quién iba a cuestionar la identidad de un Guardia Nacional? Aquellos que se cruzaban con él desvíaban la mirada y aceleraban el paso, tratando de no atraer la atención de un miembro del que era un cuerpo corrupto que sembraba el terror entre los habitantes más desfavorecidos de la ciudad. Sin apenas darse cuenta, sus pies le guiaron hasta la comisaría, ya que ¿no era aquel el lugar más obvio al que dirigirse? ¿Para qué si no sería preciso un uniforme como aquel? 

Entrar en la comisaría fue sencillo, mas una vez en ella, terribles recuerdos de su última visita comenzaron a asaltarle. Le parecía escuchar en el aire todavía los alaridos de dolor de Enjolras mientras era brutalmente torturado tratando de extraerle una información que bien podía estar guardada en la más fuerte de las cajas y enterrada en el fondo del mar, pues el valiente líder jamás la rendiría. Le parecía también escuchar los cantos de sus camaradas prisioneros en la celda, tratando de infundir al malhadado Enjolras con ánimos para soportar el suplicio, y la impotencia que se revelaba en los rostros de todos ante la imposibilidad de ayudarle de otro modo. Courfeyrac se obligó a si mismo a sacudirse de encima aquellos recuerdos. No era momento para aquello, debía dar con Combeferre.

-...limpiar la herida y vendarla, no tardaré...

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen invocado, pudo escuchar la voz de Combeferre en un susurro procedente de uno de los calabozos, y con paso lento y el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa se encaminó hacia aquella dirección, ocultándose detrás de una columna para observar lo que sucedía.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que había imaginado que Combeferre hacía, desde luego no era aquello. Oculto en su escondite, Courfeyrac contempló con asombro cómo el muchacho se iba aproximando a todos los prisioneros y tratando sus heridas mientras otros dos guardias vigilaban la entrada de la celda...a todas luces asegurándose de que aquella actividad pasaba desapercibida al resto de guardias. Por primera vez aquella noche, Courfeyrac comenzó a sentir la esperanza avivarse en su corazón. Un ruido al fondo del corredor llamó su atención, y también la de aquellos que se encontraban en la celda. El estudiante de Derecho contempló cómo uno de los guardias ingresaba en el calabozo y llamaba la atención de Combeferre con un toque en el brazo y un susurro apremiante: -Aprisa, antes de que nos vean, debemos irnos.

A todas luces a regañadientes, Combeferre se alzó, guardando entre sus ropas todos los útiles que había estado empleando en su oficio, y siguió al otro guardia hacia el exterior de la celda y lejos del peligro. Courfeyrac se percató entonces de que él mismo no podría abandonar su escondrijo hasta que fuese seguro, y por ello permaneció inmóvil y silencioso aguardando a que pasase el Inspector Javert acompañado por un joven guardia con el que conversaba y cuyo rostro quedaba sumido en las sombras.

-¿Dices que solo el borracho se encarga de su cuidado? -inquirió el inspector al pasar frente al lugar en el que se ocultaba.-

-Así es, señor. Yo mismo lo comprobé el otro día. Es vulnerable -respondió el guardia. 

Combeferre frunció el ceño, seguro de que aquella voz le resultaba conocida, y estiró ligeramente el cuello para tratar de ver el rostro del interlocutor de Javert, pero no fue hasta que ambos hombres pasaron junto a una ventana que por fin los rasgos de Bonhomme le fueron visibles.


	20. La noche de la pólvora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como podéis ver esto ya casi está acabado. Gracias a quienes lo estáis siguiendo y espero que este capítulo no os decepcione.

Entraron al abrigo de la oscuridad, derribando la puerta sin el menor de los miramientos y entrando en tropel en la morada, dejando a su paso un estropicio de muebles caídos y objetos rotos. Las redadas de la guardia nunca habían sido precisamente silenciosas, y en apenas unos minutos toda la calle sabía que la Guardia Nacional había entrado en la casa del joven monsieur Enjolras, que se encontraba todavía convaleciente desde su desafortunado accidente. Los rumores corrían como la pólvora por el barrio, y junto a ellos se expandían las versiones más variadas acerca de lo sucedido: algunos afirmaban que la guardia había detenido al muchacho por traición al rey y conspiración para la sedición, mientras que otros decían que la guardia buscaba a un grupo de traidores que se ocultaban en la casa del estudiante; no faltaban los que aseguraban que Enjolras era en realidad un peligroso delincuente que había cometido innumerables y atroces crímenes y que había muerto tratando de huir. 

Fuera como fuese, lo cierto era que no había duda alguna acerca de dos cosas: que la Guardia había entrado en la casa de monsieur Enjolras y que nadie lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

 

* * *

 

La reunión en el Musain había comenzado ya cuando Bonhomme pronunció entre susurros la contraseña en la puerta para ganar acceso. Aquí y allá, esparcidos por todas las mesas, los estudiantes charlaban animadamente y con aparente despreocupación, pero en los rostros de todos se podía percibir una cierta inquietud y la tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente. Tras saludar con un gesto a sus camaradas, Bonhomme se dirigió a su habitual mesa con la esperanza de recibir información acerca de qué era lo que tenía tan nerviosos a los revolucionarios, percatándose por el camino de que no estaban entre los presentes los principales dirigentes de la pequeña célula sediciosa.

-Bonne nuit, Duemont -saludó el estudiante de Medicina, palmeando amistosamente el brazo de su camarada.- La noche está especialmente animada hoy, ¿no te parece? -dijo con tono ligero, aunque la cuestión era evidente en su mirada.

-Así es, mon ami -respondió Duemont.- Brindemos por ello, a la salud de nuestros camaradas -propuso, sirviendo un vaso de vino para el recién llegado y alzando después el suyo propio en un brindis. Cuando ambos hubieron vaciado el contenido de sus vasos, Duemont se inclinó para rellenar de nuevo ambos recipientes, aprovechando la ocasión para murmurar-: Algo ha sucedido, dicen que la Guardia ha entrado en casa de Enjolras. Bahorel me ha pedido que te diga que te reúnas con ellos en el Corinthe esta noche, pero bebe otra copa conmigo antes, no debemos despertar la inquietud de nuestros compañeros y tu repentina partida tan pronto tras haber llegado despertará dudas y comentarios indeseados.

-Sabias palabras, amigo mío -fue la respuesta de Bonhomme mientras cogía su vaso y se lo llevaba a los labios con aparente despreocupación.-

Ambos estudiantes charlaron amigablemente, dejando transcurrir un tiempo prudencial desde la llegada de Bonhomme, y solo cuando consideraron que ya no existía peligro de que su marcha provocase una nueva oleada de nerviosismo entre los presentes se despidieron y el joven estudiante de Medicina abandonó el Musain en favor del Corinthe. Una vez solo en la calle, Bonhomme se permitió una sonrisa ladina. El inspector no había tardado en hacer uso de la información que le había proporcionado y había arrestado por fin al líder de rojo. Bonhomme no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo acertado de aquella decisión: Enjolras era sin lugar a dudas uno de los pilares de aquel grupo de traidores, con él fuera de juego no tardarían en derrumbarse irremediablemente. Pero no debían confiarse, no ahora que la victoria se hallaba casi al alcance de sus manos: los revolucionarios, al igual que un animal arrinconado y herido, podían llegar a ser excepcionalmente peligrosos, pues la desesperación podía volver sus acciones impredecibles y feroces, y Dios sabía qué daño podían llegar a hacer antes de ser finalmente derrotados. Por el momento, se limitaría a acudir a la reunión a la que Bahorel le había convocado en el Corinthe y escuchar los planes de rescate que con toda seguridad allí se propondrían para liberar al prisionero líder, y una vez concluida la reunión acudiría al inspector con aquella información para trazar un plan de acción con el que barrer del mapa definitivamente a aquellos traidores al rey.

A pesar de lo tardío de la hora, el Corinthe permanecía abierto con apenas unos pocos clientes pululando por la sala inferior, meciendo botellas de vino entre temblorosas manos que apenas acertaban a guiarlas hasta las bocas de sus propietarios, derramando sobre sus ropas la misma cantidad de líquido que lograba penetrar en sus cuerpos. Jehan Prouvaire le aguardaba junto a la barra, y apenas sus ojos se posaron en su figura el joven poeta se aproximó a él, tomándolo del brazo y apremiándolo a subir las escaleras junto a él.

-Te estábamos aguardando, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar -murmuró en su oído, aunque el estado de embriaguez de los comensales de la sala baja probablemente volvía innecesaria aquella precaución.-

Bonhomme se aprestó a ascender al piso superior, manteniendo su charada de camarada inquieto por los acontecimientos de aquella noche, y entró en la sala superior del cabaret Corinthe acompañado de Jehan Prouvaire, donde fue recibido por una imagen que no se esperaba.

-¡Enjolras! -exclamó, incapaz de contener la sorpresa.

Sentado en la mesa frente a él se encontraba el líder de Les Amis de L'ABC en persona, pálido y con las marcas de la tortura y de la convalecencia todavía evidentes, pero erguido y sereno y evidentemente libre. Los fríos ojos azules del estudiante de Derecho se fijaron en él, clavándolo en su sitio con la intensidad de su mirada.

-Bonhomme. Tengo entendido que es a ti a quien he de agradecer mi presente condición -dijo el líder por fin, y Bonhomme no pudo menos que darle la razón a Grantaire cuando hablaba de la cólera de Enjolras como la ira de un dios. Podía sentir en su ser el peso de aquella mirada y de aquellas palabras como plomo en el fondo de su alma...pero no, no debía dejarse amedrentar por un muchacho herido y convaleciente.- ¿Por qué? -inquirió, y Bonhomme supo que no se refería a la tortura solamente.-

-Porque sois traidores sin honor -respondió el espía, sin dejarse avasallar por la penetrante mirada azul.- Porque este país estará mejor sin rebeldes que traten de minar la autoridad del rey. Y porque te lo merecías.

Bonhomme recordaba con claridad la primera ocasión en que había visto a Enjolras, subido en un improvisado escenario compuesto por las cajas vacías pertenecientes al puesto de un comerciante, proclamando ante una multitud los males que los aquejaban y achacando su origen al rey y a la nobleza. En su retina que daría grabada para siempre la gloria arrogante del muchacho, que hablaba como inflamado por una pasión divina pero cuyos ojos poseían una frialdad aterradora. Bonhomme lo había odiado instantáneamente. Habían sido muchachos como él, con ideas de revolución y sedientos de sangre, los que habían irrumpido una noche en la casa de sus padres y habían acabado con la vida de su padre por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la nobleza.

Una exclamación a sus espaldas hizo que regresase a la realidad, percatándose de que no estaban solos en aquella sala: un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas bastó para revelarle que Bahorel y Feuilly se hallaban de pie frente a la entrada de la estancia, bloqueándole la salida, y que el resto de dirigentes del grupo se había situado en torno a la sala, dispuestos a actuar en cuanto Enjolras diese la señal, seguramente. Incluso el borracho Grantaire se encontraba allí, de pie tras la silla de Enjolras, como el perro fiel que era. Bien, no tenía la menor duda acerca de destino que le aguardaba aquella noche: sabía bien que no abandonaría aquella sala con vida, o al menos no como un hombre libre, pues no había manera de que los rebeldes le dejasen marchar después de descubrir que los había traicionado, pero si iba a caer lo haría llevándose consigo a su precioso líder. Con un veloz gesto, hundió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó de este su pequeño revolver con el que apuntó a Enjolras.

El sonido de un disparo resonó en el pequeño comedor, y un cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo ante la mirada atónita de siete pares de ojos.

La voz de Enjolras fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Quién...? -inquirió con suavidad, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Bonhomme, que yacía tendido en el suelo frente a él.

-No podía dejar que te matase -respondió Jehan Prouvaire pálido y tembloroso pero con la voz extrañamente firme, dejando caer a su costado la mano con la que sostenía la pistola de chispa.

-Te lo agradezco, mon ami, pero no deberías haberte condenado de ese modo -musitó Enjolras, incorporándose a duras penas de la mesa.

Grantaire apareció al instante a su lado, soportando al convaleciencie Enjolras con un brazo en torno a su cadera.

-No me arrepiento. Hay sacrificios que deben ser hechos por la Patria -respondió Prouvaire, aparentemente incapaz de apartar la mirada del cadáver que se enfriaba rápidamente a sus pies. Bahorel pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y el poeta se inclinó hacia él, descansando parte de su peso contra el costado del estudiante de Derecho.-

-Debemos deshacernos del cuerpo -declaró Enjolras, una vez más actuando como el líder.- Feuilly, ve en busca de un carro con el que podamos transportarlo lejos de aquí, y después...

-Dejadnos eso a nosotros -intervino Combeferre, abarcándose a si mismo y a Joly con un gesto.- En las Escuelas de Medicina un cuerpo no levantará sospechas.

Feuilly abandonó la estancia acompañado de Bossuet, y el resto de los jóvenes se encargaron de envolver los restos mortales del traidor con un mantel; al día siguiente se encargarían de proporcionar una docena de manteles nuevos a Madame Houcheloup, la propietaria del cabaret. Una vez cumplida la penosa tarea, aguardaron en silencio el regreso de Bossuet, que apareció unos momentos más tarde para informarles de que Feuilly había colocado el carro bajo la ventana de la sala. Enjolras, incapaz todavía de realizar grandes esfuerzos, vigiló la puerta mientras sus camaradas alzaban el fardo con el cuerpo de Bonhomme y lo dejaban caer por la ventana sobre el carro. El golpe sordo del cadáver al caer sobre el carro y, unos momentos más tarde, el sonido de los cascos del caballo alejándose por la calle, les informaron de que todo había terminado ya. Estaba hecho. El traidor estaba muerto. ¿Ahora qué? La cuestión pendía en el aire entre ellos como un pesado manto.


	21. La nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco, la normalidad regresa al Musain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para cierta persona, espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Último capítulo antes del epílogo.

La gran mancha roja se extendía por el mantel pese a los esfuerzos del malhadado Lesgles por contener su avance con una servilleta.

-Desolé, ¿qué decías? -inquirió, mientras trataba de limpiar el vino derramado de la copa que había roto.

Feuilly observó con cierta diversión los esfuerzos del muchacho, ofreciendo su propia servilleta cuando la primera quedó demasiado empapada como para ser útil.

-No importa, mon ami. Como te decía, la última reunión con el gremio de los alfareros ha sido todo un éxito: aún es pronto para garantizarlo, mas estoy seguro de que contaremos con su apoyo cuando el momento de luchar llegue -respondió el trabajador, retomando la historia que el codazo de Lesgles contra la copa había interrumpido.-

-Son buenas noticias, desde luego -asintió Bahorel, quien, sentado al lado de ambos, jugaba una partida de ajedrez contra Joly.-

-Así es, parece que la bandera de la peste se ha arriado sobre nuestro bote por fin -agregó alegremente el estudiante de Medicina, desplazando su caballo para comer el alfil de su contrincante.

El cuarto trasero del Musain era, una vez más, un hervidero de actividad y de conversaciones animadas: lejanas parecían ahora la inquietud y el temor que durante semanas habían cohabitado con los estudiantes como un compañero de armas más, ahuyentadas como el humo de una pipa por el regreso de Enjolras y el súbito freno de las detenciones entre sus aliados. La reaparición de Enjolras había sido como un bálsamo para las dudas de los revolucionarios, e informes como el que Feuilly había reportado aquella noche eran frecuentes y contribuían a mantener altos los ánimos y los espíritus, lo cual se hacía notar en la algarabía general.

-¡Bonne nuit, Combeferre! 

La llegada del joven médico fue recibida con un entusiasta saludo por uno de sus camaradas de la facultad, atrayendo la atención del pequeño grupo reunido en torno al tablero de ajedrez. Ah, Combeferre. A pesar de que todo había sido aclarado y hablado entre ellos, Feuilly no podía evitar una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad cada vez que contemplaba al galeno por haber sido capaz de dudar de él y de su lealtad: cierto era que los indicios parecían apuntar claramente a una traición por parte del muchacho, y el secretismo con el que este había llevado sus actividades no había contribuido precisamente a esclarecer las sospechas, pero se trataba de uno de los fundadores de aquel grupo junto con Courfeyrac y Enjolras, y su amor por el prójimo y la libertad eran indiscutibles.

-Disculpad mi retraso esta noche, amigos míos -saludó tranquilamente el susodicho, tomando asiento en la misma mesa que los cuatro estudiantes-, pero mis colegas me informaron del grave estado de uno de mis pacientes de la prisión, y esa pobre alma me necesitaba más que el vino y la conversación que me aguardaban aquí.

Aquello era lo que Combeferre había estado haciendo en secreto, el motivo por el que se veía obligado a despistarlos cada noche y a vestir el uniforme de la Guardia Nacional: él, junto con un grupo de estudiantes de Medicina, médicos, apotecarios y trabajadores de distintos gremios, habían logrado infiltrarse en las prisiones parisinas para llevar el tratamiento médico que tan desesperadamente necesitaban los prisioneros tras el rudo tratamiento que les era dispensado por los guardias, aprovechando ocasionalmente para robar de las mesas descuidadas aquellos papeles y planos que correspondían a organizaciones revolucionarias como Les Amis de l'ABC y que habían sido obtenidas mediante el uso de espionaje y traición. El motivo por el que no había comunicado sus actividades no era otro que el conocimiento de la existencia de un traidor entre sus propias filas y el compromiso en que una sola palabra escuchada por los oídos equivocados podía poner toda la operación y a sus participantes.

-No te disculpes, Combeferre -replicó Joly rápidamente.- Confío en que tu paciente se haya restablecido con tus cuidados...

Feuilly paseó por la sala una mirada, escuchando apenas la conversación acerca de su oficio en la que ambos jóvenes se enzarzaron rápidamente, y sus ojos fueron a recaer en Grantaire, que aquella noche permanecía apartado en una mesa sosteniendo entre sus manos un vaso de vino. El artista había estado inusualmente silencioso aquella noche tras su llegada al café, y el trabajador no pudo sino preguntarse si se debía a alguna discusión entre él y el rubio líder, a quien no quitaba ojo de encima. Tras lo sucedido en la noche de la redada, había sido claro para todos que Enjolras no podía regresar a aquella casa debido al elevado riesgo de una segunda invasión por parte de la guardia, lo cual les había dejado con el nuevo problema que suponía su realojamiento...que había sido rápidamente solucionado por el ofrecimiento del artista de compartir su apartamento con él. Debido a la escasa afinidad que había existido entre ambos antes de la convalecencia de Enjolras, Feuilly no podía negar que la aceptación sin reflexiones de su líder le había tomado por sorpresa, pero por otra parte, era más que evidente que durante su prolongada recuperación había existido alguna clase de reconciliación entre ambos. Eso no significaba, no obstante, que el artista hubiese cambiado sus maneras, ni que el estudiante de Derecho hubiese cesado de reprobarle, y las discusiones entre ambos seguían siendo frecuentes durante las reuniones, pero el aspecto considerablemente más saludable que ambos presentaban en los últimos tiempos había sido remarcado por sus camaradas y ambos parecían considerablemente más felices. 

El líder rubio, por su parte, conversaba animadamente en otra mesa con Jehan y Courfeyrac acerca de las últimas provisiones de pólvora y mosquetes que habían obtenido: no eran tan abundantes como hubiesen deseado, ni como necesitaban, pero eran una beneficiosa adición a su arsenal y la cuestión en aquellos momentos era el lugar en que serían ocultados hasta que llegase el momento de su utilización: debía ser un lugar discreto y lejos de toda sospecha, pues las investigaciones de la Guardia tras la desaparición de Bonhomme eran insistentes y continuadas, aunque rara vez daban con nada.

-Es hora de que nos retiremos, pues -las palabras de Bossuet atrajeron de nuevo la atención de Feuilly hacia la conversación que tenía lugar en su mesa.-

-Así es, mon ami. Me temo que mañana temprano debo estar presente en una autopsia para la clase de Anatomía y no sería decoroso que me durmiese y ocupase la camilla destinada al cadáver -replicó en tono jocoso Joly, alzándose de su asiento con ayuda de su bastón.- La señora luna esta alta en el cielo y mi señora Musichetta aguarda paciente en casa el regreso de este pobre cojo. Vayámonos, Lesgles, en pos de la Luna y de una cómoda cama.

La retirada de ambos amigos fue como una señal para el resto de presentes: poco a poco, las conversaciones fueron muriendo al tiempo que sus participantes se iban disculpando y abandonando la sala para proseguir con sus asuntos nocturnos en solitario, en parejas o en grupos. Cuando la puerta se cerró por última vez, los únicos ocupantes de la estancia eran Enjolras y Grantaire, cada uno en su respectivo rincón y ocupado en sus respectivas cavilaciones. Desde su asiento junto al fuego, Grantaire no podía evitar contemplar el agraciado rostro del líder de rojo y maravillarse ante la recuperación que se había obrado en él tras la terrible prueba que se había visto obligado a afrontar, y de la que no parecía haber quedado rastro alguno. No era así, por supuesto: las señales estaban ahí, en la ligera palidez que todavía teñía su piel, en el brillo doloroso de sus ojos cada vez que los recuerdos de la tortura acudían a su mente atraídos por alguna palabra lanzada de forma imprudente y descuidada, y en lo corto de sus cabellos que poco a poco iban creciendo. Grantaire no era un iluso, y sabía que aunque las señales físicas fuesen desapareciendo poco a poco, las marcas del alma dejadas por tan horribles sufrimientos no serían tan sencillas de borrar; no obstante, aquellas lesiones, lejos de frenar la pasión por la lucha del muchacho, parecían avivarla con mayor fuerza que nunca si cabía.

-Es hora de que nos retiremos si mañana deseas llevar tu carro por el cielo para traer la luz a los mortales -murmuró Grantaire, alzándose por fin de su asiento y encaminándose al lugar que ocupaba el otro joven.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas por el ceño fruncido de Enjolras, quien detuvo el rasguear de su pluma sobre sus papeles para observar al artista.

-Creí haberte dicho que detestaba esas comparaciones -replicó a su vez.-

Grantaire alzó las manos en un gesto apaciguador, dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado en su poco agraciado rostro.

-Mis disculpas, pero en ocasiones como esta son la única manera de atraer tu atención -murmuró, colocando su mano sobre la del estudiante para arrebatarle la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos.- Tus camaradas se han ido ya, y a no ser que desees conducir un experimento acerca de la capacidad de un hombre para resistir el sueño, es hora de que tú también hagas lo mismo. Tus papeles seguirán aguardándote por la mañana, ahora es el lecho el que reclama tu atención.

La rigidez y la tensión se apoderaron de los rasgos de Enjolras, y por un momento pareció que estaba a punto de rechazar al hombre, antes de relajar la presa de su mano y permitirle tomar el utensilio. Cierto era que la relación entre ambos hombres no era perfecta, que las discusiones y disputas eran frecuentes y que la inseguridad por ambas partes era una constante compañera en el hogar que ambos compartían; cierto era que no eran perfectos, y probablemente jamás lo serían, pero ambos se esforzaban en ser lo que el otro necesitaba.

-Tienes razón, regresemos a casa -respondió Enjolras, tomando la mano que le era ofrecida para aquel viaje, con la luz de una vela como único testigo.


	22. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia toca a su fin y ciertas revelaciones son hechas. Si no os gustan los finales tristes, de verdad, quedaos con el capítulo anterior y no leáis este.

El olor a pólvora y a sangre derramada impregnaban el ambiente, tan densos que casi podían paladearse con cada respiración, y riachuelos de color carmesí bañaban el suelo mezclados con el barro que la lluvia de la noche precedente había provocado. En aquel día del 6 de Junio de 1832, el color rojo podía verse por todas partes: en las paredes y en el suelo, en el uniforme de los soldados y en las ropas de los cuerpos que poco a poco eran apilados en carros y alejados de la barricada que había sido elevada en la rue de la Chanvrerie. Bajo la atenta mirada del inspector Javert, siete cuerpos fueron alineados en el suelo de la sala del cabaret Corinthe, la única que había sido preservada en gran medida de la barbarie debido a que había sido utilizada como enfermería por los insurgentes.

-¿Son todos? -inquirió el hombre de la ley a uno de sus subordinados, que en aquellos momentos depositaba a un hombre vestido de verde junto al que parecía haber sido el líder de aquella sangrienta escaramuza sin sentido.

-Así es, señor -respondió el hombre, cuyo sucio y agotado rostro traicionaba la profunda conmoción y el sufrimiento que los acontecimientos de aquella noche y el dantesco espectáculo de la mañana habían provocado en su mente.

-Está bien. Retírese y descanse -ordenó Javert con seriedad, apiadándose del estado lamentable en que el soldado se encontraba.

Observó impasible cómo el guardia se retiraba, abandonándolo en la sala en compañía de los cuerpos de los jóvenes revolucionarios cuyos pasos había seguido de cerca y cuya presencia en aquella misma barricada había compartido durante algunas horas.

-¿Son todos? -repitió una vez más, dirigiendo sus palabras en esta ocasión a su espía, que observaba la escena desde las sombras del rincón de la sala.-

-Sí, lo son -respondió el espía, cuyos ojos se detuvieron en su escrutinio en el rostro en particular de uno de los jóvenes rostros y permanecieron en él con una mirada que, de no haber sabido mejor, el inspector habría calificado como arrepentida.

El inspector y su espía permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones. Al otro lado de las delgadas paredes de la sala, podían escuchar los sonidos de la limpieza que los soldados llevaban a cabo, retirando cuerpos y deteniendo heridos; la otra limpieza, la que retiraría los restos de sangre y pólvora de las paredes en un intento de eliminar cada uno de los trazos de aquella noche de pesadilla, no tendría lugar hasta los días siguientes, cuando el miedo comenzase a ser sustituido por el luto y las mujeres saliesen por fin de sus hogares para salvar lo que podía ser salvado en un intento de restablecer el orden normal de sus vidas. Y lo conseguirían, oh sí, lo conseguirían, y París pronto olvidaría las jóvenes vidas que se habían perdido aquella noche y aquella mañana en la lucha por un futuro mejor, siendo solo recordados por aquellos que poseían familias que los amaban.

-¿No sospecharon de ti en ningún momento? -preguntó Javert, rompiendo el silencio que de acuerdo tácito se había instalado entre ambos.

-No, señor -respondió el espía, aparando a regañadientes la mirada de su compañero caído.- Como le dije una vez, uno no desconfía de sus amigos.

No había manera de equivocarse en aquella ocasión: en la voz del espía podía escucharse claramente una nota de melancolía.

-Te advertí en su día de que un trabajo como este no sería sencillo -replicó Javert, endureciendo su expresión al contemplar a su hombre, su informante, su espía.-

-Cumplí con mi parte, ¿no es cierto? -dijo el hombre, con una nota de ira en su voz que se extinguió tan rápidamente como había aparecido.- Y ellos nunca supieron la verdad.

El inspector Javert no pudo por menos que asentir: la extracción del espía había sido una operación impecable, aprovechando la confusión de la lucha y la evidente furia de los soldados ante la muerte de sus camaradas, que los haría más que propensos a vengarse en todo aquel lo bastante desafortunado como para caer en sus manos. Sí, había sido sencillo sacar a Jehan Prouvaire de la barricada mezclado como un rehén entre los miembros de la Guardia Nacional y simular su ejecución con tres descargas de fusil y unas últimas palabras del 'ejecutado'.

-¿Qué sucederá con los cuerpos? -se atrevió a preguntar Prouvaire, cuya mirada regresó una vez más al rostro de Bahorel.

-Aquellos que sean reclamados serán devueltos a su familia, y los que no serán enterrados en una fosa en el cementerio -respondió el inspector con sencillez.- Todavía hay trabajo que hacer, algunos de los traidores pueden haber escapado y deben ser llevados ante la justicia, mi deber es ayudar a atraparlos. Regresa a tu casa y descansa, tu trabajo ha terminado -agregó, colocando sobre su cabeza una vez más su sombrero, que había retirado como respeto a los muertos en aquella cámara.-

Mucho tiempo después de que el inspector se hubiese retirado, Jehan Prouvaire permaneció en la sala contemplando los rostros de Les Amis de l'ABC. Uno no desconfía de los amigos, era cierto, pero si bien ellos le habían considerado un amigo hasta el final, del mismo modo había terminado por considerarlos él, y enfrentarse ahora a la realidad de sus actos, a sus fríos e inertes cuerpos, sabedor de que eran él y sus actos los que habían precipitado aquel abrupto desenlace para sus jóvenes vidas era un precio que jamás había imaginado que tendría que pagar...o lo costoso que a su corazón le iba a resultar. Como fantasmas en la sala, podía sentir los reproches de sus camaradas y el dolor por su traición en los ojos cristalinos y vacíos de Bahorel, que lo contemplaban sin contemplar.

¿Con qué derecho había compartido con ellos sus risas y sus bromas, su vino y su pan? 

¿Con qué derecho vivía él todavía cuando todos ellos yacían muertos a sus pies? 

Con una mano temblorosa cerró los ojos de Bahorel, una última caricia que el hombre ya no sentiría, y se marchó para no regresar, sin saber realmente si habría un futuro para él cuando saliese el sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, lo primero es daros gracias a todos los que habéis aguantado y seguido conmigo hasta el final, de verdad, este es el primer fic largo que escribo y ha sido una aventura de principio a fin para mi. Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya defraudado, y siento este final tan triste pero estaba planeado así desde el principio y, seamos sinceros, siendo Los Miserables no se podía esperar otra cosa.
> 
> Un saludo.


End file.
